


12

by Deneb Rhode (Deneb_Rhode)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Drug Use, M/M, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deneb_Rhode/pseuds/Deneb%20Rhode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jabu de Unicórnio e seus amigos tentam descobrir que coisa terrível está destruindo a felicidade da Deusa Athena. Dois Cavaleiros de Ouro são suspeitos de conspiração. </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Director's Cut:</span> Versão SEM CORTES, revista & remasterizada do texto iniciado em 2006 para Archiveofourown.org</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "De repente, não mais que de repente..."

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

prelúdio:

_ "...De repente, não mais que de repente..." _

A secretária em linhos fechou a porta, com ordens e missões assinaladas. Que na hora, fatídica que era, por sua permissão entrasse nada. "A Deusa não vai atender agora, compreenda, acabou o expediente". Mas que adianta, contra a empáfia de um guerreiro?

—Sai da minha frente, loura burra! Este é urgente!

E de repente Jabu abriu a porta, carregando notas, pastas importantes...E a Deusa, no seu trono, etérea, trêmula...e sem erguer os olhos nenhum instante. "Senhora, os relatórios das Américas: bem no Chile e México, o esperado. E agora, no Brasil, neste momento..."

E de repente, não mais que de repente...da calma fez-se o vento. Que dos olhos não desfez a última chama: fez enchente, semeou inundação. E a boca, que em espuma balbuciava; a mão, não espalmada, mas crispada amassando igualmente carta e foto. Pressentimento que antecede o pranto. Branco, lívido, brumoso...

...De tudo, menos silencioso.

—Brasil...12 de junho...dez dias...Não...Nããão...NÃÃÃÃO!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

A Jabu restou correr quanto podia, enquanto a Deusa, em alaridos se esvaia, arrancando os cabelos, aos mecheiros. E tudo arremessando à sua frente, bibelôs, livros, vasos, os tinteiros; sem discernir amigo de inimigo. Semi-pintado, esfolado, com um galo; nariz sangrando após parar um dicionário, deixou a sala, pasmo, em estupor.

—É algo sério, estamos em perigo...Uma grande ameaça! Horror! Horror!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:_ **
> 
> Bom, é isso aí, o começo da minha fic do desafio de Dia dos Namorados 2006 (que espero, eu consiga terminar antes do 12 de junho de 2027). Esse é só o primeiro passinho ainda mole, vacilante e no andador de uma longa, muito longa jornada, feita com esforço, carinho, determinação, obstinação, garra, espírito esportivo, fé, perseverança, sangue, suor, lágrimas, Red Bull, hambúrguer sabor churrasco, pelo de gato e doses esporádicas de Migranette (e, claro, uma pitadinha de soneto de Vinícius de Morais, apenas para dar um toque mais bossa-nova).
> 
> Isto continua? **É claro que continua!** Sigam-me os bons!!


	2. Numa prosaica taverna, em Rodorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

1.

 

_Numa prosaica taverna, em Rodorio_

 

—Eu insisto, Ulisses: esse papo que todo mundo fala é só um grande engano! Todo mundo está errado, pode ter certeza!

Ulisses apenas ouviu, sem dar resposta. Rezava o bom-senso: em terra de crocodilo, sapo de fora não chia. Quanto mais um pobre barman raquítico; quem era ele para contestar um jovem, alto, vitaminado e parrudo Cavaleiro de Bronze dos exércitos de Atena, tão convicto e firme após a quinta cerveja? Ainda assim, inconscientemente sacudia a cabeça, imaginando onde o rapaz havia apurado um senso de observação tão esdrúxulo.

—Você não tem nada nos miolos—foi cortando sem tato um outro oficial, de cabeça grande, meio disfarçada pelos ombros largos e físico troncudo—Ou anda mais cegueta que o chinezinho, só pode! Até parece que você não viu os dois trocando amasso, selinho e outras coisas antes de irem para a inspeção dos alojamentos. Você é bem tonto, fala sério!

—E daí? Homens trocam selinho hoje em dia, isso não quer dizer nada!—tomou a palavra a amazona loira, sentada na ponta do balcão—Nossa, vocês rapazes andam cada dia mais retrógrados, que coisa! Mundo moderno, meninos, bem-vindos aos dias de hoje!

—Moderno, sei!—e o cabeçudo entornou o resto da cerveja, num gole—Pra mim essa coisa é outra, nem vou falar. Mas é normal, né, June, que você já viu muito disso mesmo. O Shun de Andrômeda, que você acha tão demais, esse é o maior "moderno" também: ele e o cisnezinho dançarino, tudo "moderno"...

A amazona se pôs em pé, decididamente enfurecida, sacando o chicote que levava à cintura

—Que é que o Shun tem a ver com isso, seu animal??? Vai, na minha cara, repete o que você disse se você for homem!

—Eu repito—devolveu, já armando um punho para briga—Queria ver era o Shun "moderno" repetir...

—Aê, os dois, menos!—e um outro cavaleiro, magrelo, de cabelos punk entrou no bar, interrompendo a escaramuça com autoridade de superior. Acompanhado de um outro, sardento e com ar de coitadinho, de olhos que não desgrudavam dos próprios sapatos, apenas sacudiu o moicano branco como quem se acha lindo e passou no meio de punho e chicote, se debruçando sem cerimônia entre os copos de bebida—Ulisses, me vê um café e uma bomba de chocolate, mas que não esteja murcha. A que eu comi ontem desceu mal, você anda reciclando os doces do balcão, não é?...

Ulisses fez uma cara aborrecida, mas continuou em silêncio, procurando uma bomba de chocolate na vitrine. O cavaleiro e a amazona se irritaram:

—Ô lacraia, que é que você tem a ver com isso??

O magricela nem deu confiança. Largou o amigo sardento no meio do rolo enquanto ia procurar uma boa mesa com vista para o mar.

—Tenho nada, tenho nada...mas é perda de tempo brigar por essas coisas. O Andrômeda nem era o assunto da conversa, deixa a moça curtir o que ela quiser, tá no direito. A June está certa, se a gente parar e pensar: está ligada num carinha, não importa se...bom, esquece. Até onde eu lembre, Ban, você estava reclamando de outra coisa, não era?

O oficial cabeçudo se ajeitou na cadeira, servindo-se da bebida do colega grandalhão ao lado.

—Eu não estava reclamando, só constatando...cada um é cada um, cada um faz o que quiser da vida...Não é crítica, eu até que não acho os dois lá do Alto Comando ruins não, pelo contrário. Cuidam bem da parte deles, não vivem de crucificar a tropa, são competentes, legais com todo mundo, de verdade...

—Viu? Eu não disse?—e o cavaleiro mais alto abriu um sorriso vitorioso, como se tivesse sua tese fundamentada.

—...o que não muda os fatos: os comandantes Aldebaran e Mu são um par de veados. E casalzinho.

—Ah, dá um tempo, Ban!—e o grandão tomou-lhe a cerveja de volta, irritado—Pode falar o que for do Comandante Mu, que é esquisito mesmo, mas do Aldebaran?? Não tem isso, nada a ver!

No balcão, Ulisses tirava um espresso, após servir um milk-shake de baunilha para o rapaz sardento, que parecia muito rubro e mais do que nunca fincava os olhos no chão.

—Estou falando que é cego ou tonto...Geki, você não notou que SEMPRE, desde que a gente entrou neste Santuário, se ouvia dizer que o Aldebaran era "casado" com um outro sujeito do Alto Comando, homem, macho, masculino e, aliás, que era justamente por isso que toda vez ele desaparecia do mapa no fim de semana?

—Bom, isso a gente ouvia...mas também existia o rumor de que o Mestre do Santuário era o Elvis Presley, então não dá para botar fé nessas coisas.

—Já reparou que ele nunca contestou isso? Que se a gente perguntava "E aí, Comandante, como vai seu marido?", ao invés de mandar a gente para Uranos sem escalas, ele sempre respondia "Bem, obrigado".

—É que ele tem senso de humor. Também, precisa, com tanta besteira que a tropa fala.

—Já reparou que desde que o Mu voltou, os dois não se largam?

—São amigos, que tem de mais?!—atalhou June, a voz mostrando suma irritação—Vocês, homens, pra ver maldade, dá licença!...

Gekki acenou um sinal de "positivo" para a moça, que nem lhe dirigiu olhar. O sardento tomou um gole grande do milk-shake. Ban suspirou:

—Eu digo não se largam mesmo, de verdade! O tempo todo! O Aldebaran até mudou o gabinete dele para a Casa de Áries...

—Só nos dias pares, nos ímpares ele atende na Casa de Touro, como sempre.

—...é que nos ímpares é o Mu que muda o gabinete para a Casa de Touro, criatura lerda! Não deu para notar nada não???

—Uma pura coisa administrativa, e o que você quer que eu note???

Ban enfiou a cara no balcão, o sardento engasgou com a bebida.Ulisses, que tentava parecer neutro acabou entornando a xícara de café quente que levava para o cavaleiro magricela no próprio sapato. Geki permanecia impassível, refratário, inabalável.

—Ai...Atena me dê paciência!—choramingou Ban, segurando a cabeçona—Não é só isso de gabinete, os dois sempre vão para casa juntos...

—São vizinhos.

—A MESMA casa! Dormem juntos!

—Isso você nunca viu, não pode falar.

—Os dois se beijam na boca na frente de todo mundo, seu mané!!!

—Ei, vai começar isso de novo?? Não vou ficar ouvindo papo de cabeção débil mental, tô fora!!!—e June se levantou, saindo do bar, pisando duro. Ulisses, ainda com o pé escaldado, mancou até o balcão na esperança de achar algum pagamento pelas cervejas. Vã tentativa. Ban acompanhou a moça com os olhos, profundamente chateado.

—Era só o que me faltava, está todo mundo louco agora, já não me bastasse o Geki!—virou para a porta, e ainda gritou—É, minha filha, eles se beijam sim!!! Na BOCA!!! E isso é moderno, você diz!!! MO-DER-NO!!! Tão moderno quanto homem ficar dando amasso em homem, andar de mãozinha dada pelo Santuário, ficarem de cochicho por aí nos cantos, de rosto colado! Como eu já vi o casalzinho "moderno" do Alto Comando, o touro e carneirinho fazendo, mais de uma dúzia de vezes. E como eu vi o Shun "Moderno" e o Pato Bailarino "Moderno" fazendo dessas "modernidades" também! "Modernos"! Ah, tenha paciência, na minha terra isso tinha outro nome!!!

De sua mesa o magrelo se espreguiçava. Geki sacudia a cabeça.

—Assim não dá, Ban, essa sua teimosia nessas coisas absurdas só irrita o pessoal. Tudo bem que do Andrômeda Cor-de-Rosa e do Cisne Dançante eu até lhe dou razão...Mas tem que parar com isso de ver coisa onde não tem. O Comandante Aldebaran não é desses, esse não...

A frase não se concluiu, nem o gesto obsceno que Ban ensaiava para o colega. Um Jabu de Unicórnio com ar grave e olhar nervoso escancarou a porta.

—Todos vocês, temos assuntos urgentes para tratar! Ulisses, preciso agora da mesa mais reservada que você tiver!!

Um silêncio, seguido do burburinho dos presentes se fez ouvir. Todos se entreolharam.

—Você ficou maluco?—e o sardentinho do milk-shake, Nachi de Lobo, finalmente se arriscava a dizer algo, evidentemente nervoso—Isso...é a mesa da corregedoria, não é?!...

Mais silêncio. O olhar decidido de Jabu não deixava dúvidas.

—A  **mais**  reservada! Agora!

Ulisses deu de ombros, com ar resignado. Pegou um molho de chaves enorme e foi capengando até uma porta discreta, no fundo do salão. Os cavaleiros obedientemente seguiram Jabu, enquanto Nachi, aflito, parecia rezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> _Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:_  
>  Desta vez, não muito a dizer, afinal reza a sabedoria que uma conversa de botequim vale mais que todas as dissertações do corpo docente da Sorbonne. Para aqueles que já tiveram contato com outras fics minhas—sim, vocês cinco aí no fundo da sala—trouxe de volta o meu querido Ulisses, personagem de criação by Deneb Rhode, que apareceu pela primeira vez na fanfiction _"Poesia & Prosa" _, uma das minhas obras mais "cult" (esse é um jeito bonito de falar "fic que quase ninguém leu").__  
>  _  
>  _Tá liberado se alguém quiser usá-lo em outras fics: eu só pediria por favor que se alguém quiser fazer isso, apenas me dê um toque antes para eu saber onde esse meu "filho" anda (Ulisses não tem celular, não tenho como ligar para ele pra ele me dizer onde está).__  
>  _  
>  _Isto continua?_ **É claro que continua!** Sigam-me os bons!!_  
> 


	3. A reunião mais sigilosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

 

2.

 

_A reunião mais sigilosa_

 

—Ao menos aqui nós podemos falar sobre a última crise que está ameaçando o Santuário! E afinal, somos Cavaleiros de Athena, homens de valor que enfrentam todas as situações! Alguém, alguma queixa?

—Ah, sim, tenho uma. Essa meleca que está caindo do seu nariz é nojenta! Limpe essa droga!

Os quatro olharam para Jabu, trêmulos e encolhidos. Ban virou a cara com uma expressão de nojo e irritação, que contrastava com os dentes chocalhando. O Cavaleiro de Unicórnio sacou um lenço, rezando pragas baixinho, enquanto limpava a caca escorrida.

—E não reclame você também, diabos!—emendou Ichi de Hydra, que tentava com os dedos entorpecidos puxar o cabelo moicano por cima do resto da careca, na tentativa infrutífera de se abrigar um pouco mais—Você que disse "a mesa mais reservada, Ulisses, a mais reservada de todas!" Ao menos nos desse tempo de pegar um casaco, sei lá!

Os outros acenaram que sim com a cabeça. Ao fundo, o delicado cenário de quartos de boi pendurados em ganchos, pernis, frangos depenados, costelas, salsichas e rins de cabra dava um matiz carmesim ao ar esbranquiçado, tornado ainda mais brumoso pelas nuvens de respiração dos oficiais. Jabu guardou o lenço, sem desmanchar o ar sério e urgente.

—Não havia tempo para essas frescuras, e eu não sabia que os padrões de segurança das reuniões da Corregedoria eram tão rígidos. Mas tanto melhor: temos uma crise gravíssima. Se tudo isso é necessário para manter esse assunto em segredo, então que seja!

—Você podia ter perguntado para ele!—Geki, encolhido, apontou para um Nachi, pálido e tiritante, as sardas realçando mais que nunca sobre a pele cianótica, tal uma espécie de ferrugem sobre aço judiado—Aliás, belo amigo você, cachorro sarnento, podia ter nos avisado dessa! Você trabalhou na Corregedoria até o mês passado!

Nachi parecia nem ouvir, apenas tremia, os olhos esbugalhados, murmurando coisas desconexas.

—Carne...carne...eu detesto carne. Eu não como carne, odeio carne...carneeee...carneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....

Ichi achou por bem largar as madeixas um instante, dando um sonoro cascudo no oficial catatônico:

—Deixe disso, seu frouxo! Logo você que já conhecia esta mesa está aí, agindo feito um debilóide! Ande, recomponha-se!

Nachi voltou a si, segurando o cocoruto dolorido, os olhos lacrimejando:

—E porque você acha que eu saí da Corregedoria?!? Por que você acha que eu fui para Equipamentos e Logística, eu que não entendo nada de armaduras?!?!! Depois que fecham você neste lugar pela quinta vez, só para acompanhar o Comandante Milo...você não aguenta! Ninguém aguenta!!! E ele é louco, as reuniões, os inquéritos dele duram horas...sem interrupção...Horaaaas!

Desatou a chorar, enquanto Ichi tentava consolá-lo, esbofeteando-lhe o rosto e sacudindo-o pela gola. Os outros preferiram não olhar a cena embaraçosa.

—Bom, fala de uma vez, Jabu! Nós não somos o Comandante Milo e nem temos o "treinamento intensivo" dele com "coisas geladas" para aguentarmos uma reunião num frigorífico.

—O Comandante Milo tem treinamento com coisas geladas? Pensei que isso era a área do falecido Camus...

—Foi o que eu disse, Geki. Os comandantes Milo e Camus, eles...ah, deixa pra lá! Jabu, anda logo! E por misericórdia, limpa esse nariz!

Jabu tirou o lenço de novo, assoou e retomou a palavra.

—O caso é sério, e sigilo é fundamental. Algum de vocês consegue imaginar algo tão grave, mas tão grave que abalasse de vez o nosso esteio e nossa fonte de força e coragem? Pois bem, algo assim está acontecendo agora!

Os presentes se entreolharam, Ichi largou Nachi, que soluçava baixinho. Gekki levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando feio.

—Claro que está, esse frio todo está acabando com a gente. E isso está acontecendo agora! É alguma piada, Unicórnio?

Jabu se impacientou, enxugando o nariz com as costas da mão.

—Não é nada disso, idiota! Eu falo de algo realmente grave, e que abalasse nosso alicerce maior. O maior deles! A coisa mais fundamental para nós!!!

Silêncio. Após instantes, Ichi arriscou:

—Os soldos?

—Não, não!!!—e Jabu vociferava, dando murros na mesa, pingando meleca—Athena, bando de desmiolados!!!! Estou falando de  **ATHENA!!!!**  Nossa fonte de força, nosso esteio!!! A Deusa Athena!!!

Nachi baixou ainda mais a cabeça, os outros três olharam Jabu com ar de irritação e desdém.

—Ainda fosse algo importante!

—E É IMPORTANTE, DIABOS! Athena é a Deusa pela qual o Santuário existe, a que dá nossas forças, a que nos inspira...

—Principalmente os peitões dela, muito inspiradores...

Ban não prosseguiu: foi atingido por um corte de alcatra antes que falasse mais.

—Já chega! Escutem: a Deusa está com uma crise, uma crise terrível nas mãos, e é nosso dever protegê-la! Tem algo acontecendo que está levando nossa Athena ao mais completo desespero. Hoje ela estava totalmente abalada, fora de si. Ela simplesmente entrou em surto durante meu relatório sobre as atividades das tropas nas Américas, destruiu parte da sala, falava coisas sem sentido, chorava! E o que isso pode ser?

—Já considerou a hipótese de TPM?

Jabu fuzilou Ichi com os olhos, ameaçando-o com um leitão congelado.

—Pensem, raciocinem ao menos uma vez na vida! Ela estava totalmente bem há um dia atrás, parecia muito contente por sinal...e aí veio essa mudança repentina! Foi algo muito mais grave do que uma simples coisa de mulher, disso eu tenho certeza!

—Você perguntou a ela o que havia?—indagou Geki, um pouco mais interessado.

—Não pude. Estava muito transtornada, e quando o assunto é grave mesmo, vocês conhecem Athena: ela se fecha e tenta resolver tudo sozinha...

—...o que nunca dá certo e acaba nos metendo numa fria, não que nós já não estejamos em uma.—Hydra continuava tremendo—Ok, faz sentido cuidar disso sim. Se tem algum motivo sério que faça com que a Deusa fique tão preocupada, é melhor a gente se preocupar antes dela. Para nosso próprio bem.

Ban retirou os últimos restos de alcatra da cara.

—Seja como for, é inútil tentarmos investigar algo sem um ponto de partida. Você disse que a Deusa não falou com você, e duvido muito que fale caso ela continue tendo ataques histéricos nos próximos dias. Sem ela falar, não saberemos o que é, sem saber não temos como fazer alguma coisa. Estamos perdendo nosso tempo.

Ban ia se levantando para ir embora, Nachi fez menção de ir junto, tentando destravar o corpo gelado e se por em pé. Jabu os interrompeu.

—Esperem aí, nós temos um ponto de partida sim! A Deusa não falou comigo, mas enquanto estava jogando coisas em mim, eu ouvi nitidamente ela dizer algo sobre "dia 12" "faltam dez dias" e "Brasil". O que quer dizer que é algo que vai acontecer no próximo dia 12 e...bom, eu não sei o que tem "Brasil" a ver com isso, mas seja o que seja, temos pouco tempo...

Nachi se sentou de novo, com cara de desespero. Os outros olhavam Jabu, nos rostos o ar sinistro da paciência esgotada.

—Isso não ajuda—rosnou Ichi.

—É a informação que nós temos! Vamos ter que começar daí! Ou vocês são tão fracos que vão ignorar o juramento de proteger a Deusa e abandoná-la à mercê de algum destino terrível, só porque não tem capacidade intelectual para seguir uma pista como essa? Vocês são tão burros assim?!

—Não, nós só não somos adivinhos, essa sua informação é a mesma coisa que informação nenhuma! Ou pior: diz que temos dez dias para resolvermos um negócio que não sabemos o que é, num dia que não nos sugere nada!

—Você é que está com preguiça de pensar!

—Tudo bem, Einstein, então pense você! O que é que vai ter daqui a dez dias e onde o Brasil entra nessa coisa???

—Eu...bom, não tenho idéia, mas...

—Nem nós, é isso. Não deu. Se é algo grave ou não, não dá para investigar. Ponto final.

—E o mundo vai acabar, a Deusa vai ser massacrada e a culpa vai ser de vocês!!! Não se tocam não?

Os outros se levantaram todos, deram de ombros, queriam sair. Jabu permaneceu firme, com ar de superioridade.

—E eu lembro que a porta do frigorífico não abre sem a chave e que a chave está comigo...

Solenemente ignorado. Geki se preparou para derrubar a porta.

—...e que esta é a sala das reuniões secretas do Comandante Milo. Ele não vai ficar feliz se quebrarem algo aqui.

À menção do nome de Milo, todos estacaram. Nachi perdeu o resto de cores que ainda tinha no rosto, e começou a tremer intensamente, sacudido por algo mais que simplesmente o frio. Geki baixou o punho, virou-se, olhando feio para Jabu.

—Tudo bem, burrico de chifre! Não vamos quebrar nada do Comandante Milo. Vamos quebrar você mesmo!

Jabu se levantou da cadeira, decidido, em posição de luta.

—Tá querendo me desafiar, ô Coala? Vamos lá, pode vir, pode tentar tirar a chave de mim o quanto quiser! Eu não vou facilitar, você me conhece! É o nosso dever com a Deusa que está em jogo, e não vou desistir até...

—JÁ CHEGA, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!!!!

Todos se calaram, olhando para Nachi. O cavaleiro de Lobo tinha os olhos esbugalhados, veias da testa saltadas, parecia que ia enfartar. Aos poucos, foi respirando, ganhando algum fôlego.

E balbuciou:

—Escute, você quer uma pista, eu tenho uma pista! Eu sei de algo no dia 12, sei de uma coisa no 12 agora...daqui a dez dias...É uma coisinha só, uma besteirinha, coisinha sem importância que eu vi numa agenda, mas...se eu contar...se eu contar você me deixa ir embora daqui??? POR MISERICÓRDIA???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   O grande culpado por esse capítulo—além, claro, de mim mesma—é um tal de Melvin Kaminsky, judeu do Brooklyn (o de Nova York, bem que se entenda). Um homem tão visionário quanto Jules Verne e que idealizou entre outras coisas o sapatofone, as castanholas-telégrafo, o batom com walk-talkie e, claro, a maior de todas as criações, o revolucionário "Cone do Silêncio": engenhoca que se destinava a manter conversações no mais absoluto sigilo, e que muitas vezes apareceu nos episódios de sua obra imorredoura, "Agente 86". De fato o "Cone" mesmo não foi usado aqui: talvez por ser um aparato de tecnologia reservadíssima, exclusiva da agência secreta CONTROL—ou talvez porque não funcionasse lá essas coisas—o Santuário de Athena dispensou o emprego desse recurso, preferindo algo mais simples e econômico. Mas a idéia de sigilo total, indispensável para as reuniões da Corregedoria, foi mantida com todo o rigor que tinha direito.
> 
> De qualquer modo, refletindo sobre isso eu entendo plenamente porque a eterna musa Anne Bancroft aceitou se casar com o sr. Kaminsky e dividiu com ele 41 anos de sua vida, separando-se apenas na morte dela em 2005. Viver com um homem desses é viver sem mesmice, é garantia absoluta de surpresas bem dizer todo santo dia. Louvável sr. Kaminsky!
> 
> Fora isso, no texto acabou brotando um humilde goodie para a torcida Ice & Poison. Não tenho o hábito de trabalhar com isso, mas ficou uma citação divertida, então achei por bem manter (além de explicar como Milo se acostumou tão bem assim às reuniões na salinha reservada...bom, todos, livres para pensar...)
> 
> Isto continua?  **É claro que continua!**  Sigam-me os bons!!


	4. Os Suspeitos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

3.

 

_ Os suspeitos _

 

A informação de Nachi acabou tendo um efeito diferente do que ele esperava. Ao invés de abandonar a fatídica sala de reuniões mais cedo, o Cavaleiro de Lobo acabou sendo interrogado por outras três horas seguintes, conquistando o interesse de Ichi e Geki, que o metralharam com perguntas, e por tabela forçaram Ban a escutá-los. Nada de se admirar que na manhã seguinte os exercícios militares não estivessem sendo exatamente bem sucedidos:

—COMPANHIA...ALTO! EM FORMA!!

—A...a...atchim!

—Cavaleiro Jabu de Unicórnio, segure um pouco esses espirros ou eu ainda CORTO SEU NARIZ!!! E LIMPE JÁ ESSA MELECA!!!

—Sim, Senhora!

Shaina de Cobra, Amazona de Prata e comandante da companhia16-Gama estava num tipo de humor particularmente áspero naquela manhã. Já havia começado o serviço com a rotina habitual de expulsar os recrutas da janela do banheiro feminino, por um mínimo de ordem nos alojamentos dos cadetes e disciplinar aos berros os soldados que insistiam em beliscar as coxas das servas civis na entrada do refeitório 2. Hoje enfrentava três problemas à mais: o resfriado inexplicável do quadro de oficiais subordinados, o exercício de ordem-unida no pátio principal (algo que amava tanto quanto um porco-espinho enfiado no sutiã) e o jogo do campeonato grego de futebol, clássico entre Olimpiakos e Panathinaikos, altas apostas rolando entre a tropa. Cabeças ao vento para a partida do fim-de-tarde, quase ninguém interessado em marchas e comandos.

—E aí, verde ou vermelho esta noite? Eu apostei quinzinho no Olimpiakos, mas não estou pondo fé não, vou ver se cancelo...

—Cancela não, que o goleiro do Panathinaikos está contundido, e dizem que o reserva não pega pênalti...

—SOLDADO BARTHELS, SOLDADO IONAS!!! ISTO AQUI NÃO É CASSINO!!! OU VOCÊS FECHAM ESSAS MATRACAS OU VOU PÔ-LOS FAZENDO FLEXÕES DE CUECA NA LAMA DO CANTEIRO!!!

Os soldados ficaram mudos, caras sérias, obedecendo a comandante. Ainda pensavam em goleiros machucados e no investimento de "quinzinho no Olimpiakos". Mais à frente deles, Jabu de Unicórnio enxugava o nariz, escrutinando atentamente os arredores com os olhos.

—Procurando alguma coisa?—Ichi de Hydra o cutucava, discreto, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

—Estou sim—respondeu Jabu, esticando o pescoço. Mas ainda não vejo nada. Se eu fosse mais alto, talvez...o Gekki, ou o Ban, alguém consegue ver algo?

Ban de Leão Menor fez cara de desentendido. Geki, ao lado, se manifestou, curioso.

—O que eu tenho que ver? Daqui eu só enxergo o campo...

—ISSO VALE PARA OS OFICIAIS TAMBÉM!!!—Shaina vociferou, irritadíssima—SE EU PEGAR ALGUÉM CONVERSANDO, PRINCIPALMENTE SOBRE APOSTA, DINHEIRO, JOGO, BOLA, CAMPO OU QUALQUER COISA PARECIDA, ESSE ALGUÉM VAI SE ARREPENDER!!!

—Sim, Senhora!!—a tropa respondeu em disciplinado uníssono, enquanto Ban aproveitava a ocasião para espirrar. Jabu olhou ansioso para Gekki, que fez cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

—Que é para eu ver?—perguntou o Cavaleiro de Urso, intrigado. Jabu falou num canto de boca, sussurrando.

—Onde está o Lobo?

—O que?

—Nachi Sarnento, onde ele está? Eu não o vejo em lugar nenhum...

Shaina se virou, Geki fez a cara mais neutra que conseguiu, enquanto o suor frio lhe escorria da testa. Pouco atrás, uma voz cochichada se fez ouvir:

—Quinze mangos.

—Como?

Jabu virou para trás discretamente, achou o soldado Barthels com um sorriso, encarando os oficiais.

—Por quinze mangos eu digo onde ele está.

—Isso não é proposta que se faça!—protestou Ichi—Essa informação não vale isso! E que raios um soldado raso pensa que está fazendo, tentando vender informações para seus superiores?!

Barthels deu de ombros:

—Eu sei onde ele está, e os senhores não sabem. Então: estou fazendo negócios.

—Negócios? Tenha dó, isso aqui é o exército, não uma Bolsa de Valores! Vou lhe recomendar uma punição!

—Tudo bem, mas de qualquer modo...pra saber, são quinze mangos.

—QUINZE MANGOS É A SUA...

—CAVALEIRO DE BRONZE ICHI DE HYDRA, SENTIDO!

A voz estridente de Shaina cortou o ar. Ichi empalideceu. Shaina foi até ele, pegou-o pela orelha e foi arrastando-o até o canteiro:

—Eu disse, eu AVISEI, mas vocês não escutam ordens superiores! Agora, Cavaleiro Ichi, 700 flexões no canteiro!

Ichi foi se ajeitando entre os arbustos e a lama, as peças da armadura se enganchando nas azaléias enquanto fazia as flexões. O resto da tropa engoliu em seco. Barthels murmurava:

—Tá vendo? Saia mais barato pagar quinze mangos. Coitado do oficial carequinha...

Gekki se segurou para não dar um peteleco no soldado, Ban sufocava o riso o quanto podia. Jabu os ignorou, parecia mais concentrado em olhar ao redor, em busca de algo.

—Eles já deviam estar visíveis...tenho certeza disso.

—Quem ou o que deveria estar visível?—Ban sussurrou—E pare de esticar esse pescoço ou a Comandante Shaina vai perceber!

—Eles, ora essa: os oficiais graduados da revista. E o Nachi...pois é, se ele não apareceu, é que foi recomendado para alguma missão mais séria, ordens mais de cima que a Shaina. E sendo ordens mais de cima, só poderiam vir de...

—Quinze mangos!

—PELOTÃO, DIREITA VOLVER! SENTIDO!!!

A conversa se interrompeu, o grupo se pôs em alerta, Shaina procurou controlar os nervos e se por tão empertigada e solene quanto pudesse. Descendo a escadaria do pátio, duas figuras em reluzentes armaduras douradas se aproximaram, imponentes.

—SAUDAR O ALTO COMANDO!

—São eles! Eu sabia!

Shaina fez um gesto raivoso para a tropa, enquanto Jabu se ajeitava em uma incomum pose de saudação, mão no peito, pescoço esticado e queixo no alto, parecendo um pingüim. Os dois homens de dourado, eminentes membros do Alto Comando se aproximaram, seguidos por uma amazona quarentona, de cabelos ruivo-acaju, armadura estranhamente combinada com um tailleur italiano, bloco de notas e caneta Cartier em punho. E ninguém mais.

—Mas...o Nachi devia estar aí! Então...onde???

—Amazona de Prata Shaina de Cobra, comandante da Companhia 16-Gama, apresentando a tropa pronta!

A Companhia se mantinha em forma ante os graduados. Ban de Leão Menor, com um ar de riso sussurrava entre os dentes:

—Mas é...nem na hora de passar em revista a tropa esses aí se largam! Ah, os "modernos"!

Gekki fez uma cara feia, e um desajeitado sinal de silêncio, tentando não ser visto. À frente, os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro sorriram, aceitando a saudação com cortesia.

—Cavaleiro de Ouro Mu de Áries, comandante do Setor Equipamentos e Logística recebe o cumprimento.

—Cavaleiro de Ouro Aldebaran de Touro, comandante do Setor de Infantaria e Pessoal recebe o cumprimen...mas Shaina, que diabos o Ichi está fazendo?!

Shaina ficou desconcertada ante a cara perplexa do oficial superior. No canteiro, Ichi continuava as flexões, coberto de lama e ramos de arbustos, quase perfeitamente camuflado para uma ação no pântano.

—Uh, senhor, é uma punição e...Bem...

Aldebaran fez uma cara de desconsolo, Mu olhava, atônito, para o lastimável estado da armadura de Hydra, totalmente emporcalhada.

—Shaina, por favor...Eu não quero passar por cima de sua autoridade, mas acho que isso está um pouco...demais. Isso não é só degradante, o equipamento...e o canteiro...No geral estamos no prejuízo com isso, não?

—Bem, senhor...

—Tome uma providência agora. Por nós, está bem?

—Sim, senhor...—e Shaina, com um ar vexado, retirou Ichi do canteiro. O Cavaleiro de Bronze retomou sua posição, marrom e cheio de folhas. Jabu ignorou sua aparência imunda, parecia absorto na própria dúvida:

—Mas e cadê o Nachi??

Aldebaran, com um gesto tranqüilo, pediu a atenção dos soldados:

—Meus bons oficiais e praças da Companhia 16-Gama, solicitamos a apresentação de hoje em parte para agradecer ao bom trabalho que vocês tem feito ao longo deste ano. Nos últimos seis meses, essa companhia se engajou em um total de vinte e oito missões de médio e grande porte, das quais cinco de combate aberto e pelo menos duas realizadas em centros urbanos, onde ação precisa, rápida e com discrição absoluta é imprescindível para o bom andamento das operações. Vocês provaram que mesmo em períodos conturbados, como os da revolução que depôs o último Patriarca, conseguem se manter firmes no cumprimento do dever e leais aos princípios de servir, auxiliar e salvar a humanidade, em toda e qualquer circunstância.

A tropa inchava de orgulho, aceitando os elogios do superior dourado. O Cavaleiro de Touro prosseguiu.

—Com base nisso e de acordo com as últimas reuniões feitas no Alto Comando, foi decidido que a Companhia 16-Gama é a mais indicada para uma missão de caráter humanitário, auxiliando as vítimas da zona rural da Indonésia, recentemente atingida por tremores de terra e atividade vulcânica. É uma missão que pode parecer simples demais para uma tropa com o histórico militar que essa apresenta...

Os soldados se entreolharam murmurando, Shaina pediu ordem aos berros. Aldebaran retomou a palavra:

—...mas garanto, vocês vão entender logo o porquê disso. A missão na Indonésia é importante, são centenas de pessoas vitimadas por calamidades naturais, que sem ajuda não vão ter chances de começar de novo suas vidas. O auxílio é necessário, e nosso cronograma só permite ações por dois dias na região, começando na manhã do próximo dia 10. Portanto, para cumprir essa tarefa dentro do prazo e com absoluto sigilo, vamos precisar de uma tropa excelente. E mais...

Sorrindo, concluiu:

—...de lá a Companhia segue para a base na Austrália, e cada um pode escolher seu destino, para passar o recesso-prêmio que o Alto Comando aprovou por maioria expressiva, em reconhecimento aos excelentes serviços prestados. Eu sei que duas semanas de descanso é pouco para quem trabalha duro o ano inteiro, mas espero que seja um tempo livre bem-vindo.

O anúncio de "recesso-prêmio" tirou de vez a compostura de soldados e oficiais. Sem qualquer ordem, o grupo se pôs a comemorar, eufórico pelos dias de folga conquistados, e com a chance rara de aproveitar algum tempo em paraísos naturais. À frente da tropa, sorrindo com tranqüilidade, Mu aproveitou a ocasião para enlaçar seus dedos na mão do outro Cavaleiro de Ouro, num gesto discreto e amoroso.

—Você estava certo, Alde: isso é muito importante para todos. Foi uma idéia ótima.

—Eles merecem, tem feito tudo certo...E isso vai ser muito bom para nós também.

Trocaram um olhar cúmplice enquanto se despediram dos soldados, se afastando do grupo em festa. Em meio ao barulho e a alegria, sem sequer arriscar dar uma ordem, Shaina permanecia estática, travada, como se tivesse sido atingida por um raio. Pelo visto a informação de "recesso" não chegava ao seu cérebro do mesmo jeito que para os outros.

—15...15 dias? Mas...mas o que eu vou fazer durante esse tempo todo?!?

Jabu também não comemorava. Rapidamente deixou o meio do grupo, levando Ban, Gekki e Ichi com ele. Parecia agora mais urgente que nunca:

—Recesso, hein? Missãozinha sem importância na Indonésia, ah, sei! Acho que estou entendendo tudo...

—O que eu estou entendendo é que você ainda vai melar nosso recesso-prêmio!—Ban protestava, chateado—Que tal ignorarmos tudo isso de ameaça ao Santuário e fazermos o que o casalzinho de comandantes "modernos" mandou? Vai ser melhor para todo mundo...

—Já falei que não é nada disso de casal moderno!—atalhou Geki, ignorado por todos.

—Acontece que eu estou sacando direitinho o que está havendo, e esse comunicado de hoje só confirmou minhas suspeitas! Você não se lembra do que o Nachi falou para nós ontem, sobre o tal evento no dia 12?

Ban suspirou:

—Uma anotação numa agenda pessoal do comandante Mu, marcando em vermelho o dia 12, ah, é! Isso pode ser qualquer coisa!

—Qualquer coisa que estava deixando esse mesmo comandante Mu muito feliz ontem, rindo à toa! E prevista para o mesmo dia que estava pondo nossa Deusa em crise de desespero. Era algo a ver com o Brasil, por acaso o país de origem do Comandante Aldebaran, que como vemos, é, digamos assim, muito...aham..."íntimo" do Mu. E agora essa missão boba na Indonésia, mais recesso-prêmio, tirando a melhor tropa de dentro do Santuário bem na data! Você não está juntando as peças do quebra-cabeças?

Os três olharam Jabu, aborrecidos.

—Olha...falando sério, não estamos nem querendo juntar.

Jabu sacudiu as mãos, desesperado, como se quisesse estrangular os colegas. Contou até dez, procurou centrar a mente.

—Ok, ok...bom, mas onde anda o Lobo? Ele tinha estar ou na tropa ou com os comandantes...Raios, ele está emprestado para Equipamentos e Logística, é o novo ordenança pessoal do Mu, devia estar com o chefe! Tudo isso é ainda mais esquisito!

—Vai ver o Milo teve saudades dele na Corregedoria e o chamou de volta para trancar no frigorífico.

—Quinze mangos!

Jabu virou-se, furioso, pronto a dizer todos os palavrões que conhecia e não conhecia. Deu de cara com um inabalável soldado Barthels de mão estendida, dedos claramente pidões e cara de mercador:

—Eu sei e os senhores não sabem. Quinze mangos.

Irritado, Jabu cutucou os bolsos da túnica interna, sacou algum dinheiro, sem contar nem nada, e o enfiou na mão de Barthels. O praça sorriu, olhos brilhando.

—Valeu aí, ô do bronze!

—Agora fala, homem: ONDE ESTÁ O NACHI, DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS????????????????

O praça só apontou para trás, Nachi vinha vindo correndo, esbaforido, a armadura torta sobre o corpo. Jabu ainda quis reclamar com Barthels, pegar o dinheiro de volta; o soldado havia se evaporado no ar mais depressa que um lemuriano fantasma. Nachi alcançou os colegas:

—Eu...eu fiquei preso no banheiro, a porta do box emperrou, tinha uma coisa travando...Precisei esperar ajuda...e...o exercício já foi?

—Já foi sim, cachorrinho, acabou tudo—disse Ban—E é melhor você não ficar dando sopa por aí, vai que a Shaina volta ao normal e vê você com cara de quem chegou agora, vai sobrar para sua cabeça.

—Ai, Deuses...a Shaina...e o serviço que eu tinha, comandante Mu me designou hoje de manhã, já estou atrasado!

Jabu fungou, apontando energicamente para a saída:

—Vai lá, o Mu foi por ali! Trate de alcançar depressa seu chefe e o marido dele antes que as coisas piorem! Ande logo, cumpra sua parte no que a gente combinou!

Lobo parecia nervoso.

—Mas é que meu serviço não era lá com ele e sim no palácio principal, solicitaram ajuda da Logística e...

O Cavaleiro de Unicórnio empurrou Nachi em direção às escadarias:

—Ande de uma vez, que a gente dá um jeito! E mantenha esses olhos abertos, não deixe nem o Carneiro nem o Touro saírem do alcance, anote tudo, entendeu bem?

—Mas...

—Vai logo!!!

Nachi saiu pelas escadarias. Ban, Ichi e Geki acompanharam Jabu indo à direção oposta, apressado.

—É melhor que ele fique com os dourados, é o único que pode passar o dia na Casa de Touro sem dar na vista. E seja lá o que for que ele ia cuidar agora, tenho certeza que um de nós pode fazer no lugar dele. Ichi, você vai até o palácio!

—É melhor que ele fique com os dourados, é o único que pode passar o dia na Casa de Touro sem dar na vista. E seja lá o que for que ele ia cuidar agora, tenho certeza que um de nós pode fazer no lugar dele. Ichi, você vai até o palácio!

O enlameado Cavaleiro de Hydra protestou:

—Eu? Mas porque eu?!

—Nós temos serviço de patrulha. E você é o único de nós que ficou com a agenda livre de manhã: não ia ter que ficar cumprindo a punição da Shaina até a hora do almoço? Então, isso lhe dá a manhã livre.

—Mas eu já saí da punição e além do mais, preciso de um banho...

— Não discuta! Ande logo, alguém tem que ir fazer o trabalho do Nachi lá na sede. Aproveite para investigar, ver se alguém sabe de algo!

—A troco de que, homem?!

Jabu assumiu um ar solene:

—A troco de manter a paz na Terra, salvar a humanidade e, acima de tudo proteger a nossa Deusa! Porque algo está acontecendo, uma ameaça que vai se concretizar agora no dia 12. E vamos manter os olhos muito abertos, sobretudo com os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro metidos à oficial-doçura que acabamos de ver...

E arrematou, fazendo sua cara mais impressionante:

—...Porque, apesar do jeito de bonzinhos, da gentileza, dos elogios, do recesso-prêmio, a mim é que esses dois comandantes não enganam! Eu tenho certeza, depois de tudo que eu vi e ouvi: a ameaça está vindo da primeira e da segunda casa!...MU E ALDEBARAN ESTÃO CONSPIRANDO CONTRA ATENA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   Muita gente—dos cinco que estão no fundo da sala—tem me questionado sobre que espécie de fan fiction yaoi de Saint Seiya é essa que estou fazendo, já que o mais que aparece é burocracia, papel, reunião, ordem-unida, soldado berrando "Sim, senhor!!!" (ou "Sim, senhora!!!") e por aí vai. Uma pessoa chegou a me perguntar se eu não estaria confundindo o Santuário de Atena com o Camp Swampy das histórias do Recruta Zero. Minha resposta é: não, isso de fato é o Santuário de Atena.
> 
> A questão é que depois de eu ver de perto e—mais até, conviver efetivamente—com vida de caserna durante meus quase 34 anos de vida, cheguei a conclusão de que não importa a instituição que for, se há soldados e oficiais, se há disciplina, hierarquia, orgulho de combatente e outros bichos envolvidos...elas sempre vão ser o Camp Swampy, não importa como. No caso do Santuário, a única diferença é que o pessoal usa uns uniformes mais extravagantes (apesar de que eu já me peguei por várias vezes fantasiando com Nachi de Lobo vestindo a farda e bibico do Dentinho).
> 
> Quanto a parte do yaoi, ora, tivemos uma bela ceninha de...mãos dadas, bem neste capítulo! Isso já deixa o público satisfeito, não é? Quem precisa de limão nesta vida?... (Deneb é atingida por uma lata de Schweppes Citrus, bem na testa)
> 
> Ok, tá bom, vou tentar melhorar isso.
> 
> Isto continua?  **É claro que continua!**  Sigam-me os bons!!


	5. Os Arquivos do Santuário

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

4.

 

_Os arquivos do Santuário_

 

—Olha, Ichi, não me leve à mal...mas nós queríamos mesmo alguém de Equipamentos e Logística, não acho que você seja a pessoa mais indicada.

—Não diga tolices, Shun! É claro que eu posso ajudar: conheço a sede melhor que qualquer pessoa. E o Nachi está só há uma semana no setor de Logística, o que ele pode saber mais que eu? Além do que, fui eu que pedi para ele essa troca de serviço, você sabe como eu gosto daqui...

Shun coçou a cabeça, sem muita paciência para argumentar com Ichi. Tudo bem, se ele queria o serviço da manhã, então que fosse. O ponderado Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, ordenança pessoal da Deusa, sabia que o outro não estava dizendo a verdade: era totalmente incomum ver o Cavaleiro de Hydra no palácio principal. Mas achou por bem não discutir: apenas torcia para que o colega não fizesse nenhuma bobagem.

E para piorar, já estava fazendo:

—Uh...Ichi: seria muito incômodo se eu pedisse que você limpasse os pés? Não é por nada, mas está enchendo o palácio de lama...

—Ah, isso?...—E Hydra se pôs a raspar os pés no tapete, já bastante marcado de suas próprias pegadas—Bom, é uma história comprida, e...é eu entendo que você não esteja achando bom que eu ajude você, tão imundo quanto eu estou...

—Não, não é problema, até é bom—disse Shun, amável, enquanto vestia um guarda-pó comprido, touca e máscara cirúrgica em cima da armadura—Eu falo mais dos pés, pra não sujar muito o palácio, mas de resto, sem queixas. Na verdade, acho que de certo modo isso vai nos...hum...poupar tempo.

—Poupar...tempo?

—É. Acompanhe-me.

Os dois cavaleiros seguiram por uma passagem larga, até uma porta mal-cuidada à esquerda, com aparência de coisa que não era aberta há meses. Shun pegou uma chave grande, foi destrancando o velho cadeado que a mantinha fechada enquanto recomendava:

—Para garantir, cubra o nariz e a boca, ao menos agora no começo. É meio empoeirado aqui.

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda abriu a porta, na mesma hora uma nuvem grossa de poeira deixou a sala, acompanhada de um cheiro quase homicida de mofo. Ichi começou a tossir, os olhos ardendo e os brônquios em convulsões. Shun calmamente explicava.

—Este é um quartinho de despejo que vem sendo usado desde o tempo do oitavo Patriarca. Isso, acho já vai fazer uns mil e quinhentos anos, no mínimo. Desse tempo em diante, tudo o que se fez foi jogar coisas e mais coisas aqui umas mais valiosas, outras menos. Nós mesmos, depois da Revolução, jogamos um bocado de tranqueira aqui, tudo o que não queríamos ter na frente dos olhos acabou vindo para cá. Mas aí, já viu: houve aquela coisa das chuvas de Poseidon, deu infiltração e acabou enchendo de mofo. Muita coisa estragou, uma pena. E já não era o ambiente mais saudável, agora...

—E...entendo...—Ichi lutava para respirar.

—Normalmente, quem me ajuda a arrumar esses objetos é o meu irmão, o Ikki: ele gosta de ver essas coisas antigas. Pode até não parecer, mas é um homem muito sensível para artes: achou coisas aqui que nem eu mesmo sabia que tinham algum valor. Vasos chineses, quadros da Renascença, até uma gravação original de Julie Andrews, de pouco depois que ela começou a ficar famosa. Essa ele pegou para ele, o Ikki sempre fica emocionado quando ouve "Early One Morning"...mas nem me lembro se era essa a música.

—Ah, fascinante!—E o cavaleiro de Hydra tropeçava em incontáveis caixotes, seguindo os passos de Shun, que parecia saber de cor onde havia chão no meio daquela bagunça—Mas o Ikki não quis ajudar você desta vez por que?

—Não é que ele não quis, ele tinha uma viagem marcada—Shun sorria por debaixo da máscara, enquanto tirava um monte de ânforas de um canto—Parece que o Cavaleiro Shaka de Virgem deu ordens para ele fazer um retiro espiritual na Índia, uns dias meditando e recitando mantras para ficar mais centrado. Bom, ele nunca fica muito satisfeito em fazer essas coisas, mas acaba indo: o Shaka afinal sabe das coisas...

—E você ficou sozinho. Bom, não tenho dúvidas que é muita coisa para uma pessoa só lidar, deve tomar tempo. Me diga: suas obrigações com a Deusa não ficam comprometidas com isso?

Shun sacudiu uma toalha antiqüíssima, erguendo uma nuvem centenária de teias de aranha.

—De jeito nenhum, Ichi, eu tenho a manhã livre enquanto a Deusa faz seu desjejum e lê os jornais. Como eu acordo bem mais cedo que ela, aproveito o tempo para arrumar as coisas antes de ir para o gabinete. Procuro ser útil dando um jeito nesta bagunça, isso também ajuda...Ei, uma caixinha de música! Atena vai adorar...

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda abriu uma caixinha em formato oval, revelando espelhos manchados e uma bailarina encardida que girava ao som de um minueto. Parecia interessado, examinando os mecanismos e ouvindo a melodia. Era a deixa que Ichi precisava. Tentando conter o ardor na garganta, procurou seu tom de voz mais consternado.

—Ah, é bom mesmo algo...assim acho que ela se anima, está tão tristinha, tão desesperada, coitada...

Shun fechou a caixinha, secamente, o costumeiro rosto doce endurecendo, se tornando nervoso e cortante:

—Ah...e o que VOCÊ tem a ver com isso?!

Ichi ficou sem palavras, quer pela poeira que teimava invadir seu nariz e boca, quer pela expressão inamistosa de Shun, tão logo foi mencionada a tristeza de Atena. Nunca havia reparado no quanto o sempre meigo Cavaleiro de Andrômeda poderia se tornar assustador e sério em caso de necessidade, os olhos verdes ganhando um tom cinzento e ameaçador que fazia lembrar a aparência do irmão mais velho: Ikki, Cavaleiro de Fênix, homem temido e violento, que nunca hesitou em erguer o punho mesmo contra os próprios colegas de farda. Aquilo exigia alguma espécie de conserto:

—Eu?? Uh, eu não tenho nada, nadinha mesmo, só fico preocupado...A Deusa é tão querida e ela está...quer dizer, eu ouvi falar que ela está deprimida, você sabe, o tal negócio do dia 12 e...

Conserto errado: Shun, mesmo de máscara começou a tossir, o par de correntes de sua armadura se lançou espontaneamente ao chão, serpenteando de modo caótico. O pequenino cavaleiro de Andrômeda parecia apoplético, gesticulando as mãos em nervosismo:

—Mas onde, onde você ouviu uma coisa dessas??? Essa informação...isso não devia...Mas que coisa, como isso foi parar com você?!!?

Um início de vendaval começou a percorrer a sala, jogando pó, fungos e objetos para todos os lados: o poder de Tempestade Nebulosa de Shun parecia ter sido acionado inadvertidamente, e no pior lugar do mundo para que isso acontecesse. Hydra, apavorado e sem ter para onde correr, acabou sendo atingido em cheio por um objeto grande, envolto em um pano negro, desabando no chão.

—Ichi!!!—e Andrômeda saiu do transtorno, usando de todas as forças para conter sua habilidade de criar ventos antes que fosse tarde demais—Você está bem? Fale comigo!!!

Caído no assoalho, por cima de montes de bugigangas aleatórias, Ichi foi abrindo os olhos, dando de cara com o vulto negro aninhado despudoradamente entre suas pernas. Sinistro, ameaçador, guarnecido por um elmo vermelho com asas de morcego e ombreiras de longos espinhos.

—O PATRIARCA VOLTOU!!! NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!!!!!

Na tentativa de fugir, Ichi ainda derrubou uma pilha de discos 78 rotações em cima da própria cabeça, se soterrando de vez. Shun foi em seu auxílio, encontrando o rosto do Cavaleiro de Hydra embaixo de alguns cacos de um tango de Gardel.

—Ai, que bom que achei você, isso não era para acontecer, me perdoe! Bom, me dá aqui esta capa, vamos botar isso no lugar...cada uma que a gente passa...

—Ca...capa?!—Ichi ainda não parecia recuperado do susto.

—É, capa. A capa que Saga usava para se passar pelo Patriarca, ela também veio parar aqui. Também, ninguém sabia o que fazer com ela, estava sobrando...Por mim a gente destruía essa coisa, ela é um perigo. Pra ter idéia, essa capa faz com que qualquer Cosmos, por mais forte que seja, passe sem ser notado, e funciona em qualquer lugar. Eu só imagino o que aconteceria se ela caísse nas mãos de algum inimigo, que problema não ia ser...

Shun tentava erguer Ichi, que parecia tão inapto a andar quanto uma tartaruga emborcada. Agarrou-o pelo dorso e passou a outra mão em torno de seu pescoço, se fazendo envolver desajeitadamente pelos braços e pernas do colega. Hydra ia ruminando as informações, quando a porta da sala se abriu com violência. Um enfurecido Hyoga de Cisne entrou, lutando contra o poeirão flutuante, olhos vermelho-sangue, tossindo e espirrando. Num estalo puxou Shun para fora e ergueu Ichi pelo colarinho, quase esfregando o nariz no seu rosto:

—FALE, SEU MONSTRO, O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM O SHUN??? TENTOU SE APROVEITAR DELE QUE EU VI, NEM VEM COM ESSAS DE NEGAR!!! PODE IR ABRINDO O BICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No ar cristais de gelo já começavam a aparecer do nada, sinal de que o cavaleiro loiro não estava de brincadeira. Shun tratou de acalmar Hyoga antes que fizesse uma desgraça:

—Calma, não é nada disso, ele não fez nada! Ele caiu, foi só isso, eu estava tentando ajudar!

—E o barulho enorme? Parecia que estava desabando o mundo!

—Sim, teve, mas foi um acidente, eu levei um susto...agora larga ele, Hyoga, o Ichi só estava me dando uma mão com a faxina.

Hyoga largou Ichi ainda engasgado e sacudido, o moicano cheio de lama agora parecendo uma vassoura estragada. Shun tentava pacificar o Cavaleiro de Cisne.

—Está tudo bem, juro...

—E seu Cosmos agitado? Eu notei isso, fiquei muito aflito.

—Você...estava prestando atenção no meu Cosmos?—e Shun tirou a máscara, enrubescido. Hyoga tomou suas mãos:

—Eh...bom...eu...sempre presto atenção. Sempre...

Hyoga e Shun ficaram parados na porta do quartinho, cada qual com um sorriso devaneante, olhando fixo nos olhos um do outro. Ichi se esgueirou rastejando entre as pernas dos Cavaleiros: naquela hora, parecia que três realmente era demais. Enquanto tratava de sair dali o mais rápido que conseguia, ainda teve tempo de ouvir os queixumes do Cisne para Andrômeda, num tom algo melindrado, algo doce:

—Você nunca me deixa ajudar você a arrumar esse quartinho. Por que isso?

—É que com você aqui...comigo...o serviço não rende...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   Mais uma vez tenho pouco ou nada a dizer: na total falta de idéia do que escrever neste espaço, posso tecer alguns comentários ilustrativos sobre o valor inestimável dos ácidos graxos na alimentação de felinos ou ainda expor meu estudo detalhado em 98 páginas de "as aplicações do jiló e seus derivados como mecanismos de opressão do povo". O capítulo em si não me evoca muito o que comentar: do pouquinho, tivemos a primeira participação real do Shun e do Hyoga na história—fora das bocas maledicentes do povo no bar do Ulisses—fazendo o que eles sabem fazer melhor (mentes cítricas, refreiem-se, onegai shimasu!)
> 
> É um par que eu gosto muito, e juro, algum dia ainda hei de escrever fic só deles dois (na verdade tenho uma Hyoga & Shun encomendada, que eu deveria ter lançado em janeiro (nota: janeiro de 2006)...mas aí já viu, o tempo passa, a gente vai estudando a idéia, mais tempo passa, a gente planeja minuciosamente...e mais tempo passa...Sim, sou relapsa. E lenta. My bad.)
> 
> E alguém me perguntou onde se acha a gravação da Julie Andrews cantando "Early One Morning". Sinceramente...não sei. Nunca ouvi isso, e nem sei se existe. Mas penso que seria muito legal ouví-la cantando essa música: sonhar não custa, afinal. Ikki, o fênix irmão do Shun, aparentemente concorda comigo. Se alguém souber onde tem, nos avise!
> 
> Isto continua?  **É claro que continua!**  Sigam-me os bons!!


	6. Espionagem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

5.

 

_Espionagem_

 

Cumprindo seu turno na ronda do Santuário, Jabu de Unicórnio, acompanhado de Geki de Urso, acabou se deparando com o que não queria ver: seu colega Nachi, o Lobo, sentado tranqüilamente na porta do Instituto de Educação, carregando um singelo pacotinho embrulhado num pano branco rendado.

—O que você pensa que está fazendo??

—Bom—e Nachi brincou com as rendas, um pouquinho—estou esperando a hora do recreio. Este aqui é o lanche.

—Eu estou vendo que é o lanche, seu miolo-mole!!! Você não tinha que estar aqui, tinha que ficar vigiando os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro!

Nachi se explicou:

—Mas é que isso são ordens. O Comandante Mu não ficou muito satisfeito em me ver no gabinete dele de manhã, quando eu tinha que ajudar o Andrômeda na sede, então tratou de arrumar algo pra eu fazer. Isso aqui é para o garoto dele.

—Ele mandou você trazer o lanche para o garoto?!

—Bom, é. Isso agora, já que antes ele me mandou redatilografar os arquivos vencidos do Setor de Logística, pendurar uns quadros, alimentar as carpas no jardim e passar as cortinas, que estavam lavando.

Geki segurou o riso, olhando para a cara do Lobo.

—Que eu podia fazer, eu estava ocioso! Eles já haviam passado minhas obrigações matinais para a Sra. Astásia, a coroa de tailleur, não sobrou quase nada de sério para cuidar. E então, o Mu me mandou trazer o lanche: eu vou cumprindo, afinal é o meu superior...

O Cavaleiro de Unicórnio levou as mãos à testa, uma rampante dor-de-cabeça lhe oprimindo as têmporas. Nachi continuou ajeitando as rendas do embrulho.

—Bom, ao menos espero que você tenha observado direitinho o que eles estão fazendo até agora.

—Ah, isso sim—Nachi respondeu, pegando um caderninho—Eu anotei tudo até o momento: de fato, alguma coisa misteriosa está acontecendo. Mas acho que...

Jabu não lhe deu tempo de concluir: tomou as anotações e começou a ler, circunspecto:

_"7:30_

_Cheguei na Casa de Touro o mais depressa que pude: do baixo da colina ainda pude divisar a figura dos dois Cavaleiros de Ouro entrando pela porta da frente. O Comandante Mu não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito em me ver, talvez por eu não ter ido cumprir as ordens de ajudar o Shun na recuperação dos objetos que estão no quarto de despejos no Palácio Principal, ou talvez por eu ter interrompido quando o Comandante Aldebaran estava procurando bastante interessado por uma migalha de pão que havia caído dentro da armadura de Áries. Perguntei se não seria bom sacudir a armadura para procurar melhor; o Comandante Mu, sempre tão calmo e educado recomendou que eu fosse procurar migalhas de pão na armadura do comandante Milo."_

_8:00_

_Estou aqui redatilografando os arquivos antigos da Logística, um trabalho que ninguém fazia há pelo menos vinte anos. Nem mesmo a Sra. Astásia, que disse que isso era uma "perda de tempo sem qualquer desculpa". Ela saiu para conferir as últimas cargas de remédios que chegaram na enfermaria, enquanto os comandantes Mu e Aldebaran estão atendendo ao Cavaleiro de Prata Mak'embe encarregado das tropas da Companhia 13-Delta, área de Ruanda e Burundi. Parece que o Cavaleiro Mak'embe não fala quase nada de qualquer outro idioma que não seja kiswahili, e o relatório de solicitações dele é igualmente incompreensível. Comandante Mu passou um tempo enorme debruçado no ombro do Comandante Aldebaran, os dois olhando para o papel e tentando decifrar que diabos ele estava querendo, sem chegar a uma boa conclusão. Eu tentei ser útil, puxando conversa com o Cavaleiro Mak'embe, mas também não falo a língua dele (embora o bom homem tenha demonstrado um vivo interesse nas minhas palavras). Ele me passou o papel, tentou dizer algo, eu que sou um homem educado lhe dediquei o máximo da minha boa vontade. Não entendi nada. Na mesa da chefia, o Comandante Mu continuou debruçado no ombro do Cavaleiro de Touro por mais algum tempo. Eu não podia prestar muita atenção por causa do meu diálogo com o Cavaleiro Mak'embe, do Burundi, mas parece que não estavam fazendo nada de importante, a não ser procurar mais migalhas de pão dentro das armaduras um do outro (com certeza o café da manhã do Alto Comando deve ser muito farelento)._

_9:30_

_Continuo às voltas com os arquivos da Logística. Descobri que no ano de 1952 houve uma encomenda de 5 quilos de rosas vermelhas, mais creme de leite, champignons frescos, filé mignon e vinho espumante, a ser entregue impreterivelmente num 12 de Junho, e descontada do soldo de um soldado raso chamado Floriano. De acordo com o relatório anexo, o Soldado Floriano em questão especificou que os objetos seriam para "uso pessoal", no entanto precisou solicitar um empréstimo urgente à Tesouraria, já que seu soldo não era suficiente para cobrir nem um quarto da despesa._

_Achei por bem anotar isso, já que aconteceu num dia 12 de Junho, o Floriano em questão era natural de uma cidade brasileira chamada Florianópolis (daí o nome, será?) e mais uma vez a situação ficou envolta em mistério, já que ninguém soube do destino final de tais objetos. Aproveitei a presença momentânea da Sra. Astásia—ela voltou a sair, desta vez para ir cuidar de recadastramento de servidores civis—e requisitei a ficha do soldado, para obter mais detalhes: pelo que dizem os arquivos, esse Floriano faleceu de causas naturais no ano de 1985, nunca se interessou em avançar na carreira, sabia cozinhar bem e era casado com uma distinta senhora de Rodorio, conhecida por fazer bordados muito bonitos ._

_Ou seja: nada de especial. Mas também nada está acontecendo na mesa dos comandantes. Após esvaziarem momentaneamente as caixas de entrada de documentos, e conseguirem uns poucos minutos ociosos, começaram a discutir, muito animados, alguma espécie de abertura de xadrez. Os dois adoram xadrez, embora o jeito de jogar me pareça bastante pouco ortodoxo: ambos ficam do mesmo lado do tabuleiro, bem encostados um no outro, usando técnicas incomuns para tirar a concentração do adversário. Entendo que seja xadrez e não futebol, mas imagino que em qualquer esporte agarrões pela cintura, encoxadas, mordidas na orelha e chupões no pescoço, ainda que feitos de modo delicado e elegante, sejam faltas para cartão. Eu não saberia qualificar beijo na boca, já que é inequívoca prova de afeto, mas teria meus questionamentos se isso não entraria em alguma regra sobre obstrução de jogo."_

Geki encolheu os ombros: "São mesmo profissionais do xadrez, só isso". Jabu continuou lendo.

_"10:00_

_Larguei um pouco os arquivos antigos e fui atender à solicitação urgente do Comandante Aldebaran, que sem Astásia por perto, me incumbiu da importante missão de pendurar dois quadros no corredor. Nem ele nem o Comandante Mu poderiam cuidar desse assunto naquela hora, já que tinham que tomar providências urgentes sobre os relatórios de atividades das tropas no Oriente Médio, as quais—segundo eles—tem consumido um bocado de recursos humanos e de equipamentos. A tropa não requisitou reforços, mas alguns soldados já estão na região há quatro meses sem qualquer descanso. E, dizem, faltam por lá materiais dos mais básicos, como sabão, escovas de dente e esparadrapos._

_Fiquei com receio de sair da sala e perder alguma conversação mais reveladora, os dois ante a minha hesitação urgiram em me despachar o mais rápido possível para o corredor, frisando em uníssono: "ISTO É UMA ORDEM!". Saindo, pude ouvir Comandante Aldebaran comentando com Comandante Mu que hoje eu estava com "espírito de candelabro" (como ele explicava para o Comandante Mu: que eu estava com espírito de "segurador de velas". Bom, o que segura velas é o candelabro, então...) Não faço idéia do que isso signifique—me pareceu algum tipo de mensagem cifrada._

_Disseram que assim que eu acabar de pendurar os quadros, devo alimentar as carpas japonesas e as tartarugas do jardim. Isso é muito suspeito. Estou convencido de que eles não me querem por perto, por alguma razão._

_10:30_

_Após alimentar as carpas e tartarugas no tanque do jardim (uma delas mordeu minha mão), pude notar que os dois comandantes aproveitaram o momento para sumir das minhas vistas! Fiquei extremamente preocupado, mas ouvi algum ruído de latas no banheiro. Deduzi, portanto que as tais migalhas de pão que estavam dentro das armaduras hoje cedo devem ter incomodado demais a ambos, e finalmente resolveram acatar minhas sugestões judiciosas de sacudir os uniformes para livrar-se delas de uma vez._

_Mas, se por um lado fiquei com os Cavaleiros de Ouro fora do alcance dos meus olhos, tive a ocasião única de poder investigar a agenda pessoal do Comandante Mu, largada aberta em cima da mesa! Revirei-a meio com pressa, já que a qualquer momento um dos dois poderia aparecer. Mas, creio, consegui dados importantes._

_O primeiro é que o Cavaleiro de Áries realmente está se importando muito com esse negócio de dia 12. Tem várias anotações referentes a algo que vai acontecer no dia (a maioria difícil de entender: umas notas estavam em tibetano e outras simplesmente na caligrafia dele, que é absolutamente sofrível), mas deu para notar que está fazendo gastos incomuns, alguns com passagens de navio, outros com hotéis, objetos diversos, existem mesmo requisições dele à Base Aérea do Santuário para uso de um helicóptero, e tudo para esse dia. Na verdade ele parece tão preocupado com isso, que está até fazendo contagem regressiva: a cada dia que passa marcado com um "faltam tantos dias para 12 de Junho"._

_O segundo detalhe: pude ter certeza do envolvimento do Comandante Aldebaran nisso, inclusive na idéia de dispensar a Companhia 16-Gama. Na mesma agenda, em alguns lugares que tem anotações sobre 12 de Junho, aparecem frases como "Ótima idéia, Alde!" ou "16-Gama normalmente problemática, pode interferir nos planos", ou ainda "Alde propôs o recesso da 16-Gama para o dia 12, vota amanhã, muito necessário que aprove". Nas anotações de anteontem, constava "Alívio: recesso aprovado. Lembrar de por sal de frutas no café do Milo: pensei em arsênico, mas estou de bom humor". Na mesma agenda, constava que o recesso-prêmio foi aprovado por quatro votos a favor, uma abstenção (a do Cavaleiro de Libra, ausente) e um voto contra (obviamente o Comandante Milo, se eu bem o conheço)._

_Com a entrada imprevista do Cavaleiro de Prata Nikol de Altar, superior do cerimonial e chefe do Protocolo, larguei depressa a agenda. Não sei dizer se deixei as coisas do jeito certo, como estavam antes, mas na pressa eu não tinha muita escolha. O Sr. Nikol me perguntou onde estavam os dois, eu disse que estavam no banheiro. O Cavaleiro de Altar se serviu de uma boa xícara de café e foi embora, me dizendo um "Então volto mais tarde: isso vai longe". Eu tentei falar para ele do problema de migalhas nas armaduras, mas parece que ele nem me escutou._

_11:00_

_Houve alguma espécie de acidente com os veículos de transporte de insumos na asa oeste da Base Aérea: na entrada da estradinha dos armazéns um caminhão cheio de melancias acabou colidindo com um outro, de transporte de galinhas. Ambos tombaram, e a carga de dos dois se esparramou, bloqueando as pistas de pouso e decolagem. Ninguém ficou ferido—pelo que sei, nem as galinhas—mas o vôo dos soldados que voltavam de ações de reconhecimento no Chile teve que ser desviado para Tessália, e vai fazer uma aterrissagem forçada no pátio do manicômio local. Comandante Mu—ainda bastante descabelado, após sair do banheiro—foi imediatamente para a Base Aérea, para coordenar os esforços de recolhimento da carga espalhada na pista. Aldebaran, com a armadura faltando umas peças (acho que devia ter muitas migalhas na armadura dele), se deslocou para Tessália, para ajudar a conter qualquer situação de pânico na região e recolher os soldados antes que sejam confundidos com loucos comuns. Desta vez eu fiquei sem agendas para olhar, já que o Comandante Mu a guardou na gaveta, trancando à chave (não sei dizer se ele desconfiou de algo, mas acho que não). Ele recomendou que eu passasse as cortinas, ao que eu obedeci prontamente. O drapejado da barra acabou me dando um pouco de trabalho, mas no geral, me saí bem._

_11:45_

_Comandante Mu voltou por um instante, mas já foi embora, de volta à Base Aérea. A situação era pior do que se esperava, já que as galinhas começaram a atravessar os limites de ofuscação mágica do Santuário, indo se misturar às pessoas comuns, do lado de fora. Uma tropa à paisana foi deslocada para tentar recuperar as aves, e está enfrentando dificuldades na negociação com alguns civis, que contavam com elas para uma boa canja de noite (e argumentam que "achado não é roubado"). As melancias também estão causando problemas, já que várias se quebraram, espalhando um caldo bastante escorregadio pelas imediações. Vários soldados já levaram tombos tentando apanhar galinhas, e a própria aparência do Comandante Mu a essas alturas já não é das mais limpas, razoavelmente coberto de sementes, pedaços vermelhos de fruta e penas brancas._

_Ele, com muita pressa, assinou um documento solicitando a liberação de caminhões-pipa a serem trazidos de Atenas, o mais rápido possível. E recomendou que eu entregasse esses documentos imediatamente na Portaria 15 e na Tesouraria, garantindo que voltassem assinados. Fiquei feliz por receber ao menos uma missão digna de meu posto de ordenança do Setor de Equipamentos e Logística. Antes de ir embora, ele perguntou se haviam novidades sobre o desembarque de tropas em Tessália. Eu disse que não._

_12:00_

_Voltei das missões, com quase tudo assinado e encaminhado. Na Portaria 15 me exigiram uma via azul que eu não tinha. Eu voltei para a Casa de Touro, no interesse de procurar a tal via azul nas gavetas. Encontrei novamente o Comandante Mu—ainda mais sujo de melancias—mas ao menos desta vez meu superior ficou particularmente feliz em me ver. Ele foi até a cozinha e me entregou um pacote embrulhado em uma toalha de renda, me pedindo para levar isso com urgência para o Instituto de Educação do Santuário, e entregar em mãos para o Cadete Aprendiz Kiki—o discípulo dele, o qual sempre tratou como um filho adotivo. Me atrevi à perguntar se era algum instrumento fundamental para o treinamento militar do cadete; ele me disse que se tratava do lanche do menino, que havia esquecido quando saiu._

_Perguntei também da tal via que me exigiram, se estava em alguma gaveta. O Comandante apenas tomou o papel de minha mão e abriu as folhas carbonadas de baixo, destacando uma azul. Fiquei um pouco envergonhado de não ter percebido isso antes. Ele não fez importância e voltou para a Base Aérea._

_Vou levar a via azul para Portaria 15 e logo em seguida entregar o lanche ao Cadete Kiki."_

Era a última anotação. Jabu fechou o caderno, irritado:

—Mas que diabos, uma manhã inteira vigiando os Cavaleiros de Ouro e você não achou nada de útil???

—Não é bem assim, veja bem: deu para notar que o tal assunto do dia 12 é realmente importante, e que eles agiram de caso pensado quando pediram o recesso da Companhia 16-Gama...É claro, disso tudo parece que você já tinha idéia, mas...Bom, ainda tem o Soldado Floriano: foi em 1952, mas se pensarmos direito, quem sabe...

O sino da hora do recreio os interrompeu, Nachi pediu licença e foi até o portão, se identificando para entrar. Gekki e Jabu foram atrás dele, o velho porteiro achou muito estranho isso de tanta gente para entregar o lanche de um aluno.

—É um lanche muito importante, temos que garantir que ele chegue às mãos do Cadete Aprendiz Kiki em perfeitas condições!

O homem lhes deu passagem, sem argumentar. Em outro caso teria reclamado, mas em se tratando do lanche de um garoto membro da família de Cavaleiros de Ouro, lemuriano, telecinético e absolutamente esquisito, tudo era possível: "Vai ver eles lá comem explosivo C4 e bebem nitroglicerina". Os Cavaleiros de Bronze foram direto ao pátio, onde os alunos já estavam brincando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   Capítulo dedicado a um dos meus ídolos: Arthur Stanley Jefferson, a.k.a. Stan Laurel. Me lembrei muito dele enquanto redigia as anotações de Nachi de Lobo, aliás, me lembro sempre: é um desses modelos de excelência na criação de textos que carregamos do berço para o resto da vida—quando ainda pequenininhos, pais e tias falam para a gente: "Se você se esforçar para escrever como esse homem fez, vai estar no caminho certo". Em verdade não imagino se após três décadas de esforços obstinados consegui fazer algo decente...mas sei que tenho um referencial dos melhores para continuar tentando.
> 
> Sobre o texto, não muito o que dizer: continuamos com burocracias e situações típicas de quartel, mais um pouquinho de yaoi—com delicadeza, sempre—Astásia (mais uma original minha, feita exclusivamente para tapar buracos em situações de necessidade—então que os tape vestindo Armani!) e um cameo de Nikol, o Cavaleiro de Prata de Altar que apareceu na obra oficial Gigantomachia. Eu poderia falar muito sobre minha relação de amor e ódio com essa novela em dois volumes, mas prefiro fazer isso em outra ocasião: as discussões dramatúrgico-filosóficas sobre probidade factual versus fantasia livre, impacto da ambientação na formação da psique e limites da legitimidade em universo autoral costumam se estender por horas...(e já tem um pessoal aqui cabeceando de sono).
> 
> Nota importante: nenhuma galinha foi maltratada durante a redação deste capítulo.
> 
> Isto continua?  **É claro que continua!**  Sigam-me os bons!!


	7. O Informante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

6.

 

_O informante_

 

No pátio do Instituto de Educação, em meio a dúzias de crianças que farreavam desordenadamente, uma sensação muito esquisita percorreu as costas de Geki, como se tivessem enfiado algo quente e desconhecido na sua armadura. Logo a seguir, Kiki—o garoto lemuriano, conhecido "discípulo-filho de criação" de Mu de Áries—se materializou repentinamente bem diante dos três, pedindo com urgência:

—Disfarcem! Façam de conta que não tem nada acontecendo!

O menino de cabelos vermelhos desapareceu em pleno ar. Surpreendidos, os três não sabiam o que fazer, enquanto uma amazona magricela passava, buscando alguma coisa no chão. Gekki sentiu arrepios, quando a tal coisa quente escorregou das costas da Armadura de Urso para as peças mais baixas. Fosse o que fosse, era macio, tépido e cheio de coisinhas pontiagudas que faziam cócegas insuportáveis.

—Ai! Ui! O que...?

Geki não terminou a frase: um balde vazio, levitando sozinho, se enfiou em sua cabeça. O Cavaleiro de Urso começou a forçar para tirar o balde entalado, enquanto a mulher olhava a cena, bastante surpresa. Finalmente a amazona sacudiu a cabeça, deu de ombros e foi embora, voltando a procurar algo no chão.

Tão logo a mulher se afastou, Kiki apareceu novamente:

—Deu certo, mas você quase estragou tudo!—disse o garoto enquanto tirava o balde da cabeça de Gekki—Eu pedi para disfarçar!

—Mas o que é isso??—Geki estava nervoso, dançando o que parecia uma estranha modalidade de xaxado—Que é que você pôs na minha armadura??

Kiki subiu nas costas de Geki, olhando dentro da Armadura de Urso:

—Não se preocupe, eu não pus nada aí. É só o Cosmos: ele deve estar percorrendo a armadura, essas coisas acontecem...Ei, é o meu lanche?

O garoto pulou dos ombros de Gekki no chão, tomando o embrulho das mãos de Nachi.

—É sim—disse o Lobo—seu pa...digo, seu Mestre não teve tempo de vir aqui, então pediu que eu trouxesse ele. Você esqueceu em casa.

—Não esqueci não, eu fiz de propósito—respondeu Kiki abrindo o pano—Mestre Mu e o Alde sabem que eu gosto do lanche quentinho. Então se eu deixo em casa, eles esquentam antes de mandar...olha, ainda está bom.

Abriu a lancheira revelando um aroma delicioso. Os três Cavaleiros de Bronze estacaram, de queixo caído. Kiki parecia entediado:

—Perdiz com molho madeira e shiitake de novo...Isso está ficando chato. Alde podia cozinhar algo de diferente, já é a quarta vez nos últimos dias. E pra variar ele esqueceu de por uma sobremesa...

Geki, ainda sentindo arrepios dentro da armadura olhou, bestificado:

—Peraí, moleque: você diz que come isso quase todo dia enquanto eu vivo de macarrão instantâneo???

—É, desde que eu vim para o Santuário. Antes, em Jamiel, era só no fim de semana, quando o Alde ia para lá. Ele cozinha bem, mas anda meio distraído ultimamente. Deve ser o dia 12 chegando...

A referência ao dia 12 trouxe Jabu à atenção.

—Dia 12?

—É. Dia 12 agora—o garoto se servia da perdiz, tranqüilamente—Ainda bem que já está chegando.

Jabu tirou a lancheira das mãos de Kiki, olhando o garoto fixamente:

—E o que você sabe sobre dia 12?

—Ei, devolve meu lanche!—o menino, irritado, arrancou de volta a lancheira das mãos de Jabu, enquanto fazia um anão de jardim levitar e atingir o Cavaleiro de Unicórnio com força bem na cara—Qual é a sua de tomar o alimento de uma criança indefesa?!?

Nachi tentou consertar a situação: não era bom aborrecer o bem dizer filho do seu chefe.

—Uh...desculpe ele, Kiki, o Jabu anda agitado...olha, ele agiu de boa intenção, pode acreditar...

Jabu tentava ajeitar a mandíbula, enquanto Kiki parecia zangado.

—Não sei que boa intenção foi essa. Se queria um pedaço, era só pedir que eu dava!

Geki animou-se; com baba escorrendo pelo queixo fez menção de aceitar uma asinha de perdiz. Jabu se levantou do chão, empurrando o Cavaleiro de Urso para o lado, sem que pudesse dizer algo.

—Eu não quero seu lanche, eu quero saber do dia 12! O que vai ter no dia 12?!

—Não digo!

O garoto continuava com a cara amarrada, ia dificultar as negociações.

—Escute aqui, é para o bem do Santuário!! Você quer virar um traidor sonegando informações??

—E você quer levar outra anãozada na cabeça?!

Antes que Jabu se complicasse ainda mais, Nachi puxou-o da frente de Kiki, tentando acalmar o menino.

—Olha, eh, haaaa...ele não está falando direito. É que sabe, parece que você sabe de alguma coisa no dia 12...

—Eu sei sim.

—...E o Jabu anda muito curioso...Sabe como é, dia 12 agora é um dia muito importante...

—É importante sim.

—Então, você pode contar para a gente o que tem nesse dia, não pode?

—Não conto!

E virou a cara.

Não havia acordo. Nachi suspirou, Jabu pensou seriamente em ir até o menino e dar-lhe umas belas palmadas, Kiki apenas olhou de esguelha e o anão de jardim se pôs de pé entre os dois, ameaçadoramente. Geki, que observava tudo, apenas se sacudindo a cada momento em que o Cosmos andava por dentro da armadura, comentou.

—É a mesma tromba que eu fazia quando esqueciam de me dar sobremesa...

O rosto de Jabu se iluminou num estalo:

—É isso!

Correu até a cantina da escola e trouxe um pirulito colorido.

—Aqui, garoto. Vimos que o Comandante esqueceu de por a sobremesa, então arrumamos uma pra você. Então, acho que agora podemos conversar como amigos e você conta para a gente o que vai ter no 12 de junho, não?

Sem efeito: Kiki fez um olhar de desprezo, gélido, sem falar nada. Lobo observou, pensativo:

—É...pelo jeito ele não gostou.

Jabu não se deu por vencido. Novamente foi até a cantina, comprou mais uma barra de chocolate e um saco de balas. Kiki mais uma vez nem fez caso. Nova tentativa: um sorvete de duas bolas, um algodão doce e um pão-de-mel recheado.

—Isso não está dando certo, Jabu—ponderou Geki—Esse garoto é criado com perdiz ao molho madeira e shiitake, não vai se comover tão fácil...

A paciência do Cavaleiro de Unicórnio se esgotava:

—Ande logo, seu pestinha! Pegue logo esses doces ou...

Kiki apenas levitou o anão de granito na altura do nariz de Jabu, agitando-o como um fantoche de meia.

—Ou o que??? Tá querendo conversar com o anão???

—É muita ousadia!—engasgou—É bom você se lembrar que é só um Cadete Aprendiz, e eu sou seu superior, sou um Cavaleiro de Bronze!

—E o Mu e o Alde são Cavaleiros de Ouro, e vão ficar muito felizes quando eu contar que você queria roubar meu lanche!

Jabu empalideceu. Era bem capaz daquela pestinha falar tudo para os pais de criação. Visualizando uma cela bem encharcada na prisão de Uranos, decidiu abrandar o tom:

—Ok, tudo bem, tudo bem...Mas escute, eu quero saber só uma coisinha de nada, é muito importante...

—Se é importante, não pode ser uma coisinha de nada.

Jabu fez menção de estrangular Kiki, Gekki e Nachi apressadamente o arrastaram para longe do garoto. Nachi, bastante nervoso, tentava argumentar:

—Olhe, bom, tudo bem, não tem problemas...mas Kiki, tenha um pouco de pena da gente...O Jabu só queria saber uma coisa simples, só o que vai acontecer no dia 12. É que a gente precisa muito saber, para nós é importante, entende?...

Kiki olhou o grupo com o canto dos olhos:

—Vocês estão desesperados, não é?

Geki continha Jabu, que esperneava, furioso. Nachi fez uma cara de súplica, curvado, esfregando as mãos.

—Bom, por favor...

O menino deu um sorriso enigmático:

—Se é assim, posso dar um jeito...Posso contar pra vocês o que é...mas por um preço justo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   Para os fãs do Kiki, eis aí...Kiki! Ele tem se tornado mais popular com o passar do tempo, e muitos leitores de fato cobram mais fan fiction com ele, seja como garoto mesmo ou num "salto de tempo" mostrando como o cabecinha-de-fogo iria encarar as futuras crises da maioridade. Eu estou gostando de trabalhar com ele, é personagem muito fácil de caracterizar (no original tem elementos de sobra) e que tem um potencial inacreditavelmente vasto, sobretudo na parte de humor. Conversando com a Tanko—autora do melhor Kiki em fan fiction que eu vi até hoje—chegamos à conclusão que é muito parecido com escrever Shin-chan: a diferença é que Kiki tem uma família bem mais relaxada e bem-resolvida, não abaixa as calças por qualquer motivo e veio de fábrica armado até os dentes com telecinese.
> 
> A parte de incluir uma escola no Santuário gerou algumas questões: isso combinaria com o lugar e a ambientação? Eu acredito que sim, já que a parte educacional sempre foi muito incentivada na Grécia, e não seria lógico que justamente os exércitos da Deusa do Saber (sim, Atena é a Deusa do Saber) fossem constituídos de um bando de gente iletrada, dos que olham a expressão 2+2=4 como quem tenta decifrar hieróglifos.
> 
> Diz o bom senso: para estar com Atena, o conhecimento faz diferença. Kiki provavelmente devia estudar em casa, com Mu, quando vivia em Jamiel: isso é importante já que um dia a Armadura de Áries será dele. No Santuário, com Mu reassumindo suas funções militares e de gabinete e ainda mais com instituições de ensino disponíveis, provavelmente o garoto iria para a escola (até pra aliviar um pouco a jornada do pobre lemuriano de cabelo violeta: ser guerreiro, ferreiro, oficial de alta patente, e ainda mais educar criança não é mole não!) E claro, some-se a isso também os benefícios que a educação em escola traz para as crianças: socialização, formação do caráter, contato com a realidade do mundo e outros bichos que uma professora saberia explicar melhor que eu (não sou professora).
> 
> Isto continua?  **É claro que continua!**  Sigam-me os bons!!


	8. Contra-Espionagem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

7.

 

_Contra-espionagem_

 

Uma noite cálida e aprazível, a brisa arrebatada de gerânios, lua crescente no céu, adornado de estrelas. E ali, encostados no muro, resfolegantes, os jovens ansiosos exercitavam atividades proibidas, secretas, pecaminosas à luz dos deuses. Um esforço, mais outro, as mãos apoiadas no muro, a vertigem embalada pelos sussurros, um trançar de pernas bambas, buscando equilíbrio. E a voz rouca, abafada, clamando em súplica:

—Tire o pé de dentro da minha boca, seu vira-latas fedorento!!!

Nachi acertou o passo, grunhiu algo que pareciam desculpas. Na verdade não agüentava mais. Vermelho, exausto e trêmulo, gastava o restinho de forças para não tirar os pés do lugar, nem deixar cair o peso esmagador que levava nos ombros. Se acontecesse...o tombo ia ser mais que feio.

—Ô, vocês, vão mais para a esquerda. Aí não vão pegar nada que preste!

Lá embaixo, comodamente sentado na grama, Kiki observava tudo, ainda saboreando os restos de uma caixa de pralinés belgas.

—Você...seu...seu...!

Jabu fez menção de sair do lugar. Se moveu irritado, pés se arrastando no chão, joelhos tremendo. Por um segundo errou o passo, tropeçando numa lajota deslocada. Os outros dois rapazes, precariamente equilibrados sobre seus ombros se agitaram desordenadamente, como as partes de uma montanha de cubos prestes à desmoronar.

—Pára com isso, Jabu!!! Eu não consigo nem olhar no visor!!!

—Aaah! Eu não agüento! Pára ou eu vou cair!

Retomaram o prumo com dificuldade, endireitando-se contra a parede. A improvisada pirâmide humana alcançou o beiral de uma janela, Geki, que estava em cima do desajeitado arranjo firmou as mãos.

—Consegui!

Do interior do prédio, o ruído de água corrente e o vapor ganhavam tímidos a noite. Embaixo do monte, sustentando o peso de dois, o cavaleiro de Unicórnio praguejava.

—Preço justo! Bela coisa de preço justo!!!

Nachi arriscou falar:

—Mas veja, foi justo. Você mesmo aceitou essa troca com o menino, fez uma proposta e ele aceitou...

—Eu só fiz isso porque esse demônio da cabeça de pica-pau estava me levando à ruína!!!Eu não ganho o suficiente para manter uma draga movida à petit-gateau!

Kiki protestou:

—Que mentira! Eu só comi três petits-gateaus! E só porque tinha três diferentes, branco, preto e com amêndoa. Ah, eu fiquei indeciso!

—Três petits-gateaus, mais uma caixa de chocolate, mais creme brulée, pra não falar em bolinhos de mascarpone, drageados com licor e um strudel gigante que você nem mexeu!!! E tudo na doceria mais cara de Atenas!!! A hora que eu sair daqui, você me paga!!!

Nachi tentou pisar de novo na boca de Jabu, na esperança de fazê-lo ficar quieto. Kiki não se importava:

—Mas é claro que pago: a hora em que vocês saírem daí com a coisa que me prometeram, vou pagar com gosto. Então, você não quer saber o que vai acontecer no dia 12? É só fazer isso que eu conto. E é melhor fazerem logo, que daqui à pouco é hora do jantar.

Jabu resmungou alguma coisa entre os dentes, algo entre um xingamento simples e juras sentidas de maldição. Gekki, encostado no parapeito afastou a cortina que fechava a janela, deixando escapar vapor e perfume de sabonete para o lado de fora.

—É só fazer foco, agora a coisa vai!

—Que bom...Então ande logo...

Kiki sorriu, lambendo os dedos sujos de chocolate. Geki procurou firmar os cotovelos no parapeito. Jabu, sob a pilha toda parecia que ia estourar de cansaço e raiva:

—Seu animal de sela! Essa câmera é foco fixo, não tem o que fazer! Ande logo! Bate logo a porcaria dessa foto e desce de cima de mim!!!

—De nós, você quer dizer...—gemeu um Nachi, quase esmagado.

—Peraí, eu estou meio atrapalhado. E essa coisinha aqui, pra que serve?

O Cavaleiro de Unicórnio já estava quase aos berros:

—Aaaah! Maldita a hora em que eu aceitei uma idiotice dessas! E ainda por cima com a teimosia desse monstrinho de que o Geki tirasse a foto! Isso foi só para nos sacanear, não foi?

—Claro que não, foi uma questão de "adequação"—Kiki respondia com a calma dos grandes executivos, exercitando as palavras que aprendia na escola—Por as pessoas certas nos lugares certos, para as coisas darem certo. O Nachi de Lobo vive apanhando de máquinas, ele não sabe nem acertar o relógio da sala do Mu, aí não ia servir.

—Ele não sabe, mas eu disse desde o começo que eu sabia usar câmera Polaroid!

Ante o comentário em tom áspero do Cavaleiro de Unicórnio, o garoto respondeu, com ar de superioridade:

—Usar, acho que você sabe...mas cuidar é outra coisa, né? Eu que vejo o estado em que sua armadura vai para o Mu consertar, sempre. E se não cuida nem da própria armadura, acha que vai cuidar da minha câmera fotográfica nova e ultra cara?

—QUE EU COMPREI HOJE PRA VOCÊ, SEU PESTINHA!!!

Mais uma vez o Cavaleiro de Lobo apoiou o pé na cabeça de Jabu, forçando-o a se calar antes que os gritos os denunciassem. Geki, com o coração disparado e um estranho arrepio percorrendo-lhe as calças, apontava a lente para um box de chuveiro onde sob uma transluzente cortininha estampada de jacintos azuis, uma figura esguia e atlética tomava banho.

—Se estivesse mais limpo ia dar...mas tem muito vapor na cortina, assim só vejo borrões. Vai ser difícil...

—Difícil nada...vamos, Cavaleiros de Bronze, coragem. Estou aqui em baixo torcendo por vocês.

—E por que você mesmo não veio aqui tirar essa foto, se queria tanto?! Você é telecinético, podia fazer a câmera levitar, flutuar até a janela, se teleportar...

Kiki fez um ar chocado:

—O que vocês estão dizendo?! Eu, uma criança inocente ficar olhando essas coisas...erradas?!? Ah, vocês são um bando de tarados, eu vou embora!

—E POR QUE ESTÁ NOS MANDANDO TIRAR ESSA FOTO, CRIA DOS INFERNOS?!?

Nachi se desesperou: deu um chute na cabeça de Jabu que o fez cambalear, a pirâmide humana dançou para os lados e quase que se estabaca de vez. O menino, de costas, ar indignado, respondia friamente:

—Vocês não vão entender nada! Isso é o que o Alde me explicou sobre "economia", é "investimento". Uma coisa muito séria!

Jabu ainda estava tonto, Geki se agarrou novamente ao parapeito, sentindo ainda mais o arrepio terrível dentro das calças, se esgueirando mais e mais para baixo. Apontou outra vez a lente, enquanto a comichão o fazia dançar. O Cavaleiro de Lobo protestou:

—Pare de mexer os pés!

Geki se ajeitou, tentava ficar quieto, missão quase impossível. Os joelhos de Jabu sacudiam, Nachi, violáceo, parecia que ia desmaiar. Kiki se serviu de mais um praliné, observando tranqüilamente a situação.

—O Cosmos voltou a percorrer a armadura. Estava adormecido e despertou.

—E despertou na pior hora!—Gekki não agüentava mais, cócegas insuportáveis se movendo definitivamente para onde por bem não deveriam ir—O Cosmos...eu sinto ele...eu sinto ele no...Ai, isso está picando demais!!!

Abaixou uma das mãos para se coçar enquanto com a outra segurava a Polaroid. Ao ser tocado, O Cosmos deu um salto, e beliscou com vontade aquelas partes sensíveis.

—AI!

Alertada pelo grito, a figura viçosa desligou o chuveiro. Sem abrir a cortina, alcançou a máscara pendurada em um gancho ao lado e ajeitou-a com ligeireza. Finalmente saiu do box, nua e intrigada, se enrolou numa toalha e virou o rosto para a janela. Foi andando, os cabelos esmeraldinos ainda a pingar sobre os seios. Deu de cara com um Gekki de Urso com uma câmera na mão e a outra bem animada, disposta em lugar sugestivo.

—Uh...Comandante Shaina...

A mulher, surpresa não disse uma palavra. Apenas se aproximou, cerrou o punho, mirou e disparou. Soco memorável digno das lendas imortais do pugilismo. O flash da Polaroid espocava enquanto Gekki, de olho roxo, caía lentamente para trás, arrastando com ele Nachi e Jabu. Até bonito de se ver, um castelo de cartas se desmanchando no ar, segundo que durava uma eternidade. Kiki agitou-se: em quase desespero, jogou os pralinés para o alto e lançou-se ao resgate, destemidamente. Saltou no chão, se arrastou na grama. Salvou do pior a máquina e sua foto.

—Consegui!

Do lado, caídos um sobre o outro, os três Cavaleiros de Bronze contavam escoriações.

—Meu olho...

—Não reclame, sarnento...O olho que ela meteu a mão foi o meu...

—Tá, mas você pisou no meu olho.

—Ah, parem de choramingar!

—Pior é que ficamos sem a foto...

Kiki olhava a câmera e o papel que saiu dela, com um grande sorriso.

—Mas que nada! Deu tudo certo, a foto está aqui sim, perfeitinha! Tudo ficou muito bem.

Mostrou a fotografia, nela se via Shaina embrulhada na toalha, braço esticado desferindo o golpe mortal. Geki escrutinou a imagem com a vista restante, desanimado.

—A foto...saiu? Mas ela está com a toalha...não era uma foto da comandante sem roupa que você queria?

Kiki olhou o trio caído, com ar de supremo desprezo.

—Mas vocês não entendem nada mesmo. Eu disse que queria uma foto dela pelada?!

—Disse sim, disse que queria uma foto dela sem a armadura! Nem vem!

O garoto apontou para um detalhe na foto:

—Eu disse sem o PEITORAL da armadura!

Na imagem, via-se nitidamente uma marca de nascença bem redonda, sobre o colo exposto da Amazona de Prata. Kiki explicou:

—Um cara da minha classe disse que a Shaina tinha uma marca em forma de morango no peito, eu dizia que não era, que era em forma de cereja. Então: é redonda, igual cereja. Vou ganhar um monte de coisas, ele caiu na besteira de apostar.

Kiki guardou a foto. Jabu esperneava em baixo de Gekki e Nachi.

—Agora então, a gente cumpriu nossa parte! Conta logo o que tem no dia 12!

—Claro! No dia 12...

Os três Cavaleiros de Bronze se ajeitaram como podiam, atentos. Finalmente iam descobrir a informação preciosa que lutaram tanto para saber. Kiki fez uma pausa, suspense mais que necessário numa hora tão reveladora. Jabu abriu a boca, Geki crispou as mãos, Nachi arregalou o olho bom. O garotinho tossiu um pigarro, solene...

...e concluiu:

—Eu vou para a Disney!

O queixo do cavaleiro de Unicórnio, pendente em uma exclamação inaudível, despencou de vez. Logo em seguida se fechou, quase travado num rosnar de fúria.

—Você...o que?!?!?

—Eu vou para a Disney. O Alde e o Mu já acertaram tudo, vou sair bem cedinho. Vai ser muito legal! Eles não vão comigo, mas a Shunrei e o Shiryu vão me levar.

A notícia fez Jabu mudar de cor, e começar a empurrar Gekki, na vã tentativa de se libertar.

—SEU...SEU PIVETE DESGRAÇADO!!!VOCÊ DISSE QUE ERA IMPORTANTE!!!

—Então: era mesmo: importante para mim.

Kiki nem olhava para o acesso de fúria do Cavaleiro de Bronze, já se preparava para ir embora quando uma forma branquinha e peluda saiu do meio do amontoado de gente no chão, saltitando no gramado até seus pés.

—Cosmos!

Foi a vez de Geki arregalar o olho bom:

—Co...Cosmos? Então era isso que era o "Cosmos percorrendo a minha armadura" que você falou???

Kiki estendeu a mão, deixando o rato branco subir por ela.

—É, o Cosmos é o mascote da classe. Mas a professora acha o coitado nojento, e disse que ia se livrar dele se visse ele correndo no pátio. Por isso que eu disse pra vocês disfarçarem.

—E entrou na minha armadura???

—Ele tem essa mania. Bom, o Mu e o Alde estão me esperando, é hora de jantar. Vou pra casa! Tchau!

O garoto desapareceu no ar. Geki ainda balbuciou um "mas esse bicho mordeu o meu...o meu..." sem achar coragem para terminar a frase. Uma chuva fina que começava a engrossar roubava o espaço das aragens de verão, molhando o trio. Uma bela noite, com certeza.

—Mas que coisa...patética!

Não se sabe quanto passou antes que a voz se ouvisse, tirando-os do delírio molhado e contundido da humilhação. Pareciam absortos em uma singular dobra temporal: Jabu esmurrando o chão, Geki travado, de boca aberta, Nachi simplesmente esticado na grama, enquanto os pingos de água se espalhavam em sua cara. Em pé, ao lado deles, a figura de capa, guarda-chuva, moicano branco e galochas lhes observava, com enfado.

—Ichi?...Oi, e aí como foi lá com o quarto de despejo? Deu tudo certo?

O Cavaleiro de Hydra fez uma cara azeda: a pergunta do Lobo não tinha agradado.

—Ah, esquece...E saiam dessa chuva, isso está ridículo, não precisam nem me contar o que houve...

—Ah...nós voltamos à estaca zero. Sem informações...

—Por enquanto—respondeu Ichi enquanto ajudava Jabu a se por de pé—Mas eu sei onde conseguir a informação que a gente quer. Na maior segurança.

Os três cavaleiros olharam surpresos para a cara de Ichi. Hydra sorriu, confiante.

—Venham comigo, eu explico o plano. Amanhã de noite vamos estar sabendo tudo sobre dia 12!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   Fico me perguntando por que não tem muita fanfic que aborda os Cavaleiros de Bronze secundários. As pessoas olham muito para dourados, ou para "Seiya e os outros", e se esquecem que existem esses, que nem "outros" são. Chega a ser mais fácil achar fics com o Misty e o Myu de Papillon do que algo envolvendo os cinco rapazes (e olhem que tanto Misty quanto Myu morreram, por vezes até ressucitam eles para viabilizar as novas histórias). Raríssimas iniciativas, tanto em texto quanto em imagem são conhecidas: lembro de um doujinshi hentai colorido que mostrava Jabu de Unicórnio e Saori em poses aeróbicas de fazer corar um frade de pedra, e mais o elegante—e lamentavelmente extinto no início de 2006—site japonês "Velvet Underground", que criou fanarts maravilhosos com Ichi de Hydra e Nachi de Lobo (além das séries inesquecíveis de imagens de lemurianos—com Mu de quimono, Kiki adulto e Shion idoso—e uma galeria dedicada ao Afrodite, sempre com um rosto predominantemente masculino e sedutor).
> 
> Para mim está sendo gratificante trabalhar com os chamados "Bronzes Menores": são muito divertidos e geram possibilidades interessantes. São alguns dos personagens de Saint Seiya mais dados à reprovações e a atitudes falíveis, o que é, em verdade, totalmente humano. Mesmo caracterização canônica—algo do qual eu faço questão absoluta, como ser inacreditavelmente chato que sou—tem sido mais fácil do que eu esperava: os elementos dos "Bronzes Menores" podem ser poucos, mas existem, basta usá-los com sabedoria.
> 
> Quem sabe esta fanfic possa ser um início de movimento de valorização da "Turma do Jabu", para que as pessoas vejam que eles não são apenas figurantes na trama, e sim, que história com o "quinteto esquecido" dá bom caldo. Ao menos posso dar a idéia para alguns leitores que podem se animar a escrever mais coisas com eles. Não é mesmo? (***Deneb olha com ar suplicante para as cinco pessoas no fundo da sala, que se encolhem***).
> 
> Isto continua?  **É claro que continua!**  Sigam-me os bons!!


	9. Investigação: teoria e prática aplicada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

8.

 

_Investigação: teoria e prática aplicada_

 

O dia seguinte transcorreu sem grandes coisas: a rotina do Santuário parecia dentro de sua mais absoluta normalidade, com os mesmos assuntos e problemas de sempre. Aldebaran e Mu cuidando de seus muitos afazeres, agora na Casa de Áries, Nachi encaminhando papéis timbrados e vias azuis, os oficiais menores cumprindo seus turnos de patrulha, Shaina berrando com os recrutas, Geki cumprindo punição matinal enterrado até o pescoço no canteiro de azaléias. E, claro, algo que já estava se tornando comum nos últimos dias: a Deusa vagando feito um zumbi por entre as alamedas, cabelos em desalinho e olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Uma coisa triste de se ver, mas que parecia levantar poucas paixões:

—É TPM. Logo passa.

Assim, nada de se surpreender que o assunto que mais conseguia excitar a imaginação do público fosse justamente o grupo alegre, que no fim do dia irrompeu na prosaica taverna em Rodorio:

—Ulisses, cerveja!

E a figurinha no meio de todos, de cabelos escrupulosamente verdes, armadura rosa impecável, bastante tímida e rubra, erguendo o dedo:

—Ahn...para mim um leite com banana. É que...

—Não, nada disso—e o colega o agarrou pelo ombro, levando-o para uma mesa—Shun, você é um homem crescido, não precisa dessas coisas de criança. Hoje você está com a gente, lembra?

Shun olhou para os outros, ainda sem entender muita coisa.

—Mas, sabe...é que eu não bebo enquanto estou em serviço, e...

—Isto não é serviço, é uma happy hour! Considere como uma folga do serviço.

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda franziu a testa. Não havia sido dispensado pela Deusa , estava cuidando justamente dos preparativos de uma reunião de Estado Maior, quando foi abduzido pelo quarteto festivo, arrastado para o bar literalmente à despeito de sua vontade.

—Por que vocês estão fazendo isso?

—Porque nós gostamos de você!!

Shun ia argumentar. Acabou desistindo: os sorrisos amplos, travados e amarelos pareciam combinar demais com os olhos roxos e escoriações dos presentes. Ficou envergonhado, ainda mais quando lembrou do que Ichi passou na véspera. O mesmo cavaleiro de Hydra que agora lhe oferecia uma cadeira, na melhor mesa do bar.

—Você é nosso amigo!!!

Não havia nada a dizer, por mais esquisito que tudo aquilo parecesse. Achou melhor sentar. Matutou um pouco, ia ficar uma meia hora apenas, tempo o suficiente para não fazer uma desfeita. Ulisses veio com as bebidas: antes que pudesse pegar seu leite com banana, teve uma garrafa de cerveja de Guadalajara embrechada em suas mãos:

—Saúde!

O grupo eufórico propunha um brinde; muito sem graça o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda ia acompanhando o gesto. Mas, atento, parou na metade, antes que os outros pudessem beber:

—Esperem, o Nachi não vai brindar com a gente?

De todos, Nachi de Lobo havia ficado sem uma bebida. Ichi havia pegado sua garrafa e a entregou para Shun, enquanto Jabu se encarregava de enxotar Ulisses de volta para o balcão antes que pudesse entregar o leite com banana para alguém. O Cavaleiro sardento, desajeitado, coçava a cabeça:

—Ah, mas não precisa, você...

Shun entregou-lhe a garrafa, prestimoso.

—Que é isso, fique com ela. Eu agradeço a atenção, mas acredite, não quero causar desconforto a ninguém. Eu sei que você queria cerveja, então, pode ficar. Está geladinha.

—Mas e você, não vai beber nada?!—Gekki de Urso parecia atônito.

Shun abriu um sorriso amável.

—Claro que vou. Um leite com banana.

O quarteto sorriu mais amarelo ainda, se esforçando para não deixar transparecer o choque. Jabu cochichava algo para Ichi:

—E agora?

Ichi sussurrou de volta:

—Plano "B". Deixa comigo.

E deteve o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda na cadeira, antes que se levantasse:

—Espere aí, você é o nosso convidado. Deixe que eu vou ao balcão e pego um para você.

—Não precisa, eu...

—PRECISA SIM!!!—Geki , Nachi e Jabu agarraram Shun pelos braços, forçando-o a permanecer sentado.

Shun engoliu em seco. Olhou bem na fisionomia dos companheiros: pareciam acometidos do riso sardônico e dos delírios febris do tétano. Algo receoso, fez a única pergunta que lhe ocorreu naquela hora bizarra:

—Vocês...estão passando bem?

No balcão, Ichi aproveitava o intervalo de tempo enquanto Ulisses batia mais um leite com banana, e fazia contato com um outro cavaleiro, troncudo e de cabeça grande, debruçado sobre uma cerveja: Ban, de Leão Menor.

—E aí, fez tudo o que eu pedi?

O outro rosnou baixinho, de mau humor:

—Fiz, mas é a última vez. Se me pegarem numa dessas estou ferrado, e não vou ser legal: levo vocês junto comigo, sem piedade! Aqui está sua encomenda.

Entregou um embrulho de jornais para Ichi. O Cavaleiro de Hydra abriu um canto, revelando uma garrafinha cheia de um líquido verde.

—É o caseiro?

—Sim, aquele que o Comandante Shaka faz, o tal de "Nirvana": tirei da reserva dele. Um coice de mula, desses que não passa em alfândega. Esconde essa porcaria, deu o que fazer para pegar! Tive que ir ao despacho dele enquanto o homem não estava, passar um açúcar na secretária, cantar aquela mocréia nariguda e vesga...você não faz idéia do sacrifício!

Ichi observou o colega, ainda cheio de marcas de batom no pescoço e orelha.

—Bom, eu faço idéia...quer dizer, acho que faço. Mas e o resto, você providenciou?

—Essa foi a parte mais fácil. Depois de...bom, enquanto a feiosa cochilava no divã, eu dei um jeito lá nos papéis da Casa de Virgem. Foi só imitar a assinatura do Shaka e usar o carimbo, depois eu mesmo encaminhei as ordens.

Hydra estava surpreso: Ban era mais eficiente do que parecia.

—Se livrou deles? Não quero os "defensores de Andrômeda" aqui, querendo arrancar minha cabeça.

—Pode ir tranqüilo, se é só desses dois que você falou hoje, não vai ter problema.

—June Maluca?

—Enviei em missão de reconhecimento nas ilhas. Volta só amanhã

—Pato Pirado?

—Foi investigar o manicômio de Tessália, em busca de atividades suspeitas. Com um pouco de sorte, recolhem ele por lá mesmo.

—Então, tudo garantido?

—O que você me pediu pra fazer, eu fiz. Se é só isso, está garantido sim. Mas lembre-se: é o Andrômeda.

Ichi deu de ombros:

—E daí?

Ban suspirou, chateado:

—E daí que mexer com ele é mexer com fogo, lacraia! Sempre sai alguma coisa errada. É melhor se cobrir...

Ichi deu uma risadinha, Ulisses veio, trazendo o leite com banana. Na mesa, Shun olhava para o balcão, esperando a bebida. Nachi e Geki trataram de desviar sua vista:

—E aí, o que nos conta de novidade? Trabalhar tão próximo à Deusa deve ser uma coisa e tanto, não?

—Bom...é...é só um trabalho, e... é legal, a Atena é minha amiga e...

—É bom tratar ela assim com toda essa intimidade, não é mesmo?

—...Mas...Mas todo mundo chama ela de Atena! Vocês tem certeza de que estão bem?!

Os cavaleiros deram uma sonora gargalhada, abraçando e sacudindo o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Jabu aproveitou o momento feliz e discretamente fez um gesto irritado para Ichi, pedindo pressa. Hydra abriu a garrafa do licor verde, o cheiro forte de alcaçuz, especiarias e álcool puríssimo subiu imediatamente para suas narinas, quase o fazendo espirrar.

—Caramba! Esse justifica a fama!

Deitou fora uns bons dedos do leite batido, abrindo espaço no copo. Esvaziou a garrafinha sobre a bebida, que de branca passou para um curioso tom de safira leitosa. Ban arregalou os olhos:

—Ei, isso é dose para elefante! Quer matar o moleque ?!

—Não esquente: ele é Cavaleiro, ele aguenta.

E foi incontinente para a mesa, onde era aguardado pelos colegas; os três já desesperados, sem ter mais assunto para inventar perguntas e com cãibras na mandíbula de tanto forçar os sorrisos. O plano começava a ganhar forma, mesmo com alguns tropeços quase fatais: Shun estranhou muito a bebida, tão verde e particularmente cheirosa. Pensou até em mandá-la de volta, Ichi o impediu, dizendo que o verde era por causa de frutas picadas.

—Mas eu pedi leite com banana puro e...

—A banana acabou, só tinha...ahn...amora azul...e...maçã verde! Ah, Shun, aceita esse, vai, nós queremos brindar!

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda tinha um imenso ponto fraco: sua quase infinita misericórdia e eterna gentileza. Assim, diante de amigos tão ansiosos, trêmulos e suando frio, mesmo naquela situação esquisita, achou melhor não criar problemas. Mediu mentalmente os riscos, olhou ao redor, o bar de Ulisses estava cheio. "São meus amigos, conheço já faz tempo... até onde eu sei, são inofensivos. E não deve ser algo ruim, se fosse, não iam querer fazer em público". Com pena dos quatro, ergueu o copo, desejou "saúde" e bebeu um bom gole do leite esverdeado. Fazendo uma careta, logo a seguir:

—Acho que as frutas estavam passadas.

O grupo aplaudiu em festa, numa alegria barulhenta, quase histérica. Shun suspirou, imaginando "Em que fria fui me meter desta vez". Ia discretamente pousando o copo na mesa, Unicórnio propôs outro brinde:

—Ao Shun, que aceitou beber com a gente!!!

Mais um brinde, mais um gole. Definitivamente a bebida não tinha gosto de frutas, parecia mais especiarias ou algo assim. As caras de Ichi, Geki , Nachi e Jabu começaram a parecer muito engraçadas, tão aflitas por beber e tão necessitadas de sua companhia. Por educação, segurou o riso.

—E mais um brinde por...ahn...uhn...—Nachi emperrou, com a garrafa de cerveja mexicana erguida. Ichi chutou sua canela.

—Ai! Peraí!

Shun não agüentou, começou a dar um risinho abafado, que logo se transformou numa gostosa gargalhada. Se conteve, notando a gafe.

—Desculpem, eu...

—MAIS UM BRINDE, PELA ALEGRIA!—e Ichi ergueu a garrafa, acompanhado por todos. Andrômeda desta vez foi junto, sorrindo solto.

—Muito bom, pela alegria!!!

Os quatro não escondiam o alívio: observavam o convidado que parecia ir relaxando, ficando mais à vontade. Ichi fez um discreto sinal de "positivo" para Ban, Leão Menor fez que ignorou. Jabu cochichava:

— Esse "Nirvana" é uma beleza!...E aí, vamos começar?

—Calma, ele não bebeu quase nada...vamos dar mais corda...

E ergueram mais um brinde:

—À amizade!!!!

—Saúde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E outro:

—Ao...companheirismo!

—Saúde!!!

E mais outro:

—Ao...Ao...Ao Ulisses!

Shun apenas ria, gargalhava, aumentando os goles do leite à cada brinde. Parecia ter apanhado gosto pela bebida, já nem se importando com a cor esquisita e o cheiro de ervas estranhas. Ao contrário, estava bem contente:

—Eu...eu vou pedir mais um desses para o Ulisses, isso está uma delícia! Isso aí, ao Ulisses, um brinde, não, dois brindes para o Ulisses!!! Ao Ulisses e ao leite verdinho!!!

Estava no ponto. Os outros se acercaram, com o mesmo ar simpático do início. Ichi, com jeito, puxou conversa com o alegre Cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

—E aí, Shun, está curtindo?

O rapaz esfregou as bochechas, bastante coradas, enquanto ria sem parar:

—Se estou? Cara, isso é o máximo, eu não sabia que uma "happy hour" era tão legal! Isso é muito bom, muito bom demais!

Jabu tentou perguntar alguma coisa, Shun não lhe deu espaço:

—Aliás, à sério, eu tenho que pedir desculpas. Porque quando vocês me trouxeram para cá, eu pensei que vocês queriam aprontar alguma comigo, sei lá...Eu olhei essa bebida e pensei: "deve ser alguma coisa de ruim". Mas eu pensei também "não, veneno não é: porque eu conheço esses caras. Eles são muito burros, mutilados da cabeça, é verdade! Mas não tão burros a esse ponto, o bar tá cheio..."

Geki fez uma cara indignada, ia protestar. Nachi o segurou. Shun nem dava por fé, continuava divertido, falando sem parar.

—Vocês nem sabem o favor que estão me fazendo...Eu tinha que arrumar tudo, uma reunião chata pra aquele bicho-grilo do Alto Comando, aquela coisa loira que diz que é Buda, como é que se chamava aquele cara?...Seka....Chica...Ah, sei lá! Reunião de Estado-Maior, o nome é bonitão...mas é uma perda de tempo, a Saorizinha Peitolina nem presta atenção, ainda mais agora...

—Saorizinha Peitolina?! Isso lá são modos??—Desta vez era Jabu que se indignava, vendo o jeito nada respeitoso pelo qual Shun se referia à encarnação da Deusa Atena. Se levantou da cadeira, pronto para esbofetear o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Ichi o cutucou, trazendo-o de volta ao juízo: não era hora de passar-lhe uma descompostura; o melhor é que fossem em frente, perguntando o que precisassem. Unicórnio engoliu a raiva, e tentou ser gentil.

—Ahn...tá bem...mas você falou na Saorizinha Peitol...Digo, na Atena, Deusa Atena...Então, Shun, eu tenho reparado que ela tem estado meio...aborrecida. Por que...

—É que Reunião de Estado Maior é um saco, vai por mim!!! A Peitolina também não gosta, mas não é culpa dela não: reunião tem que ter, isso aqui é o exército. E exército sem reunião não é exército, a gente tem que arrumar alguma coisa pra enrolar o tempo, pra fazer de conta que a gente trabalha. Mas coitadinha, não é culpa dela...ela fica perdida, ela nunca lidou com essas coisas, era só shopping, cabeleireiro, colégio na Suíça, aula de piano, festinha do chá com as bonecas...Aí, chega aqui, é isso...Ela não sabe riscar um "O" com um copo, fazer o que...A Peitolina é minha amiga, amiga do peito, ou melhor, ela é amiga dos peitos...Hahahahahaha, "dos peitos", "dois peitos", sacaram?

Jabu se irritou de novo, Ichi o segurou mais uma vez, lembrou-o do que tinham que fazer. Shun ria e cantava, os outros freqüentadores do bar começavam a prestar atenção. Nachi se encolheu, quase enfiando o nariz na garrafa de cerveja, muito pálido. Geki decidiu ir direto ao assunto:

—Mas ô baixinho, fala aí o que está acontecendo com a Deusa. Não a reunião, outra coisa...Esse negócio dela estar surtada.

—A coisa do dia 12!—Jabu atalhou—Que é que vai acontecer no dia 12?

—Dia 12?

—É, dia 12! O que é?

Shun parou um pouco, segurou o queixo, com ar de austeridade.

—É verdade...dia 12...Coisa muito séria...

—Sim, isso mesmo. Mas o que é?

Andrômeda baixou a cabeça

 —Ah...não sei se devo falar. Muito triste...

E se fechou, com ar deprimido. Temeroso pelo inesperado silêncio, Ichi abraçou Shun, tentando confortá-lo.

—Olha, não fique assim, tome mais um gole do leitinho, que passa...

—É, tem razão...Você é feio que dói, mas é um amigão, lacraia.

Bebeu mais uns goles do leite, deixou a cabeça pender para trás, olhando o teto manchado de goteiras.

—Ai, que lindo...eu nunca notei que tinha um arco-íris pintado aqui. Tão lindinho...verde...vermelho...azuuuul...Huahuahuahuahuahua, é legal falar azuuuuuuuuuulllll...

No balcão, encolhido, Leão Menor observava, já temeroso dos resultados: Shun estava passando as fronteiras do simples transe, audaciosamente indo onde nenhuma mente humana jamais esteve. Mais um pouco não iria responder coisa com coisa. Suspirou, encolheu os ombros, afundou-se de novo na cerveja, Ulisses olhou com estranhamento sua feição tensa.

—Não é nada, Ulisses, só um pouco de dor...dor na consciência. Me lembre de nunca mais fazer nada de idiota na vida, nem em nome de Atena nem de ninguém.

O interrogatório seguia na mesa. De ânimo renovado, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda respondia a tudo espontaneamente. Mais que espontaneamente, até:

—O que, Atena nervosa? Ah, é, a Peitolina tem seus dias de nervosa, mas nem tá perto do nervoso que é o Milo Poodle, da Corregedoria. Já repararam que ele parece demais com um poodle? Ele já ganhou até uma fita azul numa exposição de cachorro, mas tiraram dele porque ele mordeu o juiz! Hahahahahaha! Mas eu sei, eu sei, não tem armadura da constelação do Poodle, então fica Escorpião mesmo. O homem é um neurótico, um estressado, também, faz o maior tempo que ele não trepa, no mínimo desde que o tal Professor Picolé do Hyoga bateu as botas, já faz tempo mesmo, acho que nem sabe mais como se faz. Escorpião, pois é, deve ter escorpião é na cueca dele, escorpião e umas teias de aranha. Gente como ele não relaxa nunca, ele, a encalhadona da Shaina...Sabiam que ela tem buço? É, eu vi, eu vi, ela tem, é maior bigoduda debaixo da máscara...

—Mas Shun, não é disso que eu queria saber! Eu queria saber o que anda deixando a Atena nervosa...

—Isso aí! Nervoso. Nervoso é uma neura mesmo. Essa gente nervosa devia deixar de ser nervosa, que isso dá nos nervos! Devia tudo ir tomar um chá lá com o Seka...Chica...o loirão, bicho grilo. Ele vive tomando uns chazinhos, eu sei o que é, é de cogumelo do demônio, o cara diz que fala com Deus, então fala mesmo, é isso aí, maior viagem. Meu irmão disse que já tomou chá com ele, e viu o sol dentro duma barrica. Meu irmão vive lá na casa dele, o bicho-grilo gosta muito do meu maninho...E o meu irmão gosta dele também, eu sei, ele sempre gostou de loiras gostosinhas de pernas compridas...

Os outros presentes, no bar, já começavam a formar uma roda, alguns estarrecidos, outros com ar de riso. O burburinho era geral. A situação estava saindo do controle.

—Shun, mas...mas o que eu queria...

—Claro, né, não sei se isso do meu mano com o cara lá é gostar só pra curtir uma onda de vez em quando, ou gostar gostar de verdade, tipo o Mu e o Aldebaran, que são casados e tem até filho. Fico só pensando como foi que os dois fizeram aquele filho, é adotivo nada, tem as pintas na testa da mãe e é meio parrudinho como o pai, aquilo é filho biológico. Ah, esse menino, o Kiki, eu adoro ele! Mas não sei como nasceu, vai ver os lemus...lesmus...Ah, os Mus, esses bichos vai ver são hema...herma...aquele negócio dos que tem parafuso e porca numa coisa só, vocês me entendem, que nem benjamim de eletricidade, sei lá, ele não é gente mesmo. Ou vai ver o Mu é mulher...mas tem a voz grossa e faltam os peitos, fica estranho mulher sem peito. A Shunrei, namorada do Shiryu não tem peito, é por isso que ele sempre dá uma desculpa que vai salvar o mundo e larga a coitada na maior seca...O Seiya que se deu bem, ele é o maior goiaba, mas dá um cato na Peitolina...Sou amigo dela, ela me conta tudinho...

—Shun, pelos deuses!!!

Cada vez juntava mais gente ao redor, já se organizavam em torcida, uns aplaudiam, outros davam gritos de incentivo, o próprio Ulisses abandonou seu posto, correndo para a roda de gente de caneta e caderno em punho. Jabu parecia desesperado, chamou os amigos num canto tentando achar algum jeito de sair daquela situação:

—E agora? O tal do "Nirvana" botou o garoto em órbita, ele não me responde nada! E toda essa gente, o que vamos fazer?!?

—O jeito é tirar ele daqui, e esperar o barato passar um pouco, daí quem sabe...Mas vamos logo, antes que a coisa piore!

Agarraram o rapaz chapado pelos braços, Geki ainda tentou falar com ele.

—Shun, amigo, vem com a gente, vamos para um lugar mais tranquilo...

—Não fala assim no meu ouvido não que eu apaixono, ursinho! Você é um sem-vergonha, imagina só, me cantando, eu que sou um moço sério e comprometido. Eu ainda vou casar, igual o Mu e o Aldebaran! Só não vou querer ter filho, deve doer pra cacete...E o dia que eu casar, quero que a June seja a madrinha...Cadê a June, ela não veio?

—A June?!—engasgou Ichi—Ela está...em missão...

—E o Hyoga?

—Ah...também está em missão...

—E O QUE É QUE A JUNE ESTÁ FAZENDO DE "MISSÃO" COM O HYOGA?!?! É BOM ELA IR TIRANDO A MÃO, QUE ESSE PATO JÁ TEM DONO!!!

As correntes da armadura reagiram, se lançando ao chão e caracoleando ameaçadoramente, liberando fagulhas de eletricidade. Nem assim os presentes arredavam pé, fascinados com o espetáculo gratuito proporcionado pelo Cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Nachi, em desespero, agarrou o copo de leite sobre a mesa, saltou as correntes e fez Shun beber o resto.

—Calma, calma...Aqui, toma leitinho que vai ficar tudo bem...

Jabu olhou a cena, apavorado, os últimos goles da bebida desceram pela goela do amigo, o fazendo dar uma risadinha abafada, meio borbulhante. Nachi abraçou-o forte contra o peito, o corpo de Shun amoleceu nos braços do Lobo: parecia ter desmaiado finalmente. O Cavaleiro suspirou, em alívio:

—Acabou...

Hydra estava irritado:

—Acabou mesmo, sua anta! Agora ele não vai falar mais nada até amanhã, e quando voltar a si vai estar morto de vergonha! O plano foi para o espaço!

—Mas ao menos demos um basta nesse vexame todo. Foi o que deu para fazer. Bom, vamos tirar ele daqui.

Nachi tentou andar, sentiu o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda inexplicavelmente pesado, como se estivesse grudado no chão. Não conseguia se mexer. Olhou para baixo e viu um amontoado de correntes prendendo seus pés. No seu ouvido, colado a seu pescoço, ouviu uma risada meio mole, bafejada com alcaçuz...

—Hmmm, lobinho cheiroso, gostoooso...

Foi subindo a vista, apreensivo, e divisou ali um par de olhos verdes meio tontos, mas com um brilho quase indecente, o encarando de modo faminto:

—Sabe que esse seu calorzinho...tá me deixando no maior fogo?

E Andrômeda estreitou o contato, literalmente prensando as pernas de Nachi entre as suas, esfregando de modo acintoso o quadril no do outro. Mais que suficiente para o Lobo sentir que ele não estava brincando:

—Ah! Mas...o que é isso?!?!

A platéia se agitou, Nachi estava vermelho, Shun parecia não se incomodar, e já agarrava as nádegas do outro Cavaleiro de Bronze, sem a menor vergonha.

—E você é bem bonitinho, né? E é...tão carnudo, tão firme...Tudo é firme e carnudo aí embaixo dessa armadura, não é, lobinho gostoso?

Os outros cavaleiros tentaram intervir, as correntes rodearam Shun, como se quisessem defendê-lo. Nachi o empurrava sem sucesso, numa vã tentativa de se soltar:

—Shun, Shun, peraí, eu...Eu não sou o Hyoga, me larga!

—Eu sei que não é—Andrômeda não parava, lambia o pescoço de Nachi, já ia desafivelando o cinto e o peitoral da armadura de Lobo, na frente de todo mundo—O Hyoga está por aí, brincando de "missionário" com a June. Eu gosto dele de gostar de verdade, mas ele não presta; imagina que está me traindo com a madrinha do nosso casamento. Safado! Uhnnn, sabia que eu notei agora que você não tem sobrancelhas?

—Eu o que?!?!!

—Que legal, você então é igual ao Mu...então acho que pode ter filho numa boa! Maneiro!!!

E escorregou as mãos para o meio das coxas de Nachi, apalpando com gosto. O Cavaleiro de Lobo deu um pulo, no desespero de se soltar tropeçou na corrente e foi de nariz no chão. A torcida deu um "uh!" de espanto. Shun cambaleou para frente, com um ar de desapontamento:

—Ah, por que me largou? Não me ama mais?

Nachi implorava, tentando se levantar:

—Shun, para!!! Tá todo mundo olhando!!!

Mais uma vez o rapaz tentou agarrar o outro, Nachi, mesmo caído, fazia de tudo para se esquivar. Um vento que começava a ficar intenso ribombava dentro do salão, estremecendo as janelas: o poder de Tempestade Nebulosa de Andrômeda ia se soltando, junto com a contrariedade. Os presentes se encolheram debaixo das mesas; com medo do pior, Ulisses se entrincheirou atrás do balcão, armado de caçarola. As duas correntes se levantaram à semelhança de duas serpentes venenosas, fazendo mira no Cavaleiro de Lobo:

—Você é ruim feito o Hyoga, me seduziu, me passou na cara e agora diz que não me quer mais! Lobo Mau!

E o Lobo tremia, já se vendo estraçalhado pelo vendaval e pelo par de correntes:

—Não é isso não, Shun eu...eu...mas é que...sabe, né..será que você não podia...é tipo sei lá, se acalmar?! Você não está normal...acho que...acho que você bebeu demais!

—Eu vim aqui pra me divertir! E vou me divertir!!! Você não é meu irmão pra mandar em mim!!!VOCÊ NÃO É MEU IRMÃO!!!!

E o vidro de uma das janelas estourou, a clientela do bar já estava os gritos; os que podiam iam fugindo pela porta, em alvoroço. Jabu, Ichi e Geki tentavam alcançar o companheiro estatelado, sem conseguir passar pelas correntes. Nachi, aterrorizado, berrava:

—EU NÃO SOU SEU IRMÃO, EU SOU SEU AMIGO!!!

O vento cessou. Shun parecia ter dado alguma importância:

—É...meu amigo??

—É...eu sou...

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda se endireitou, tentando fazer a pose mais austera que conseguia, mesmo balançando como um caniço:

—Então se é meu amigo, vai curtir comigo, que amigos vão juntos até o fim! Eu estou curtindo muito, isso está muito legal!

E foi subindo na mesa, ante os olhares atônitos dos freqüentadores do bar, ainda escondidos e trêmulos:

—Eu não bebi demais. Leite com fruta nunca fez ninguém beber demais, faz bem pra saúde, dá força e energia! E é o maior barato! Eu tenho muita saúde, eu vou mostrar...

Oscilando ao sabor da música de rádio que tocava no ambiente, girando em torno dos próprios pés, Shun levou as mãos ao corpo, soltando as peças da armadura, uma a uma. Arremessou os protetores dos braços na cara de Nachi, soltou o cinto, desarrochou peitoral e costas, que logo foram parar no assoalho. Os cavaleiros tentavam em aflição interrompê-lo, mas nem conseguiam se aproximar dele: as correntes mantinham sua tarefa de proteção, deixando o jovem livre para se desnudar à vontade. As pessoas começavam a sair dos esconderijos, arregaladas: e não seguraram um grito de exaltação quando Andrômeda, num tranco forte livrou-se das malhas protetoras, rasgando-as nas coxas.

—Isso aí!!!Tira tudo!!!Tira tudo!!!

Sem alternativa, Jabu decidiu combater fogo com fogo: e se pôs a concentrar Cosmos. Estava determinado a obliterar Shun antes que se livrasse das últimas peças. Ensaiou seu melhor gesto, se pôs em posição de luta, viu as correntes se erguerem, ameaçadoras, prontas para investir contra seu rosto. Gekki e Ichi tentaram detê-lo, Nachi não sabia se ajudava os outros ou recolhia as peças da armadura. O povo, sem dar importância, gritava sem parar, incentivando a performance do stripper improvisado:

—A sunga! Tira a sunga aí!!!

E no mesmo instante em que Shun puxou o elástico da sunga, Jabu disparou seu ataque: a corrente de ponta circular reagiu, atingindo-o pesadamente no queixo. Unicórnio caía para trás, esquecido pela audiência que ovacionava o espetáculo em frenesi; Geki e Hydra foram em socorro do colega. Da noite abandonada que ia se desdobrando lá fora, inocentemente entrava no recinto uma figura alta e bronzeada, vestida em traje salwar laranja, prosaicas sandálias de corda e mochila de brim surradíssima, visual categórico de um egresso à pé do Festival de Woodstock:

—Oi, gente! Tudo bem?

A voz fez a platéia gelar, virando-se para trás num mudo sobressalto de horror. Atônito, estático na porta da taverna, o moço deixou os óculos redondos à lá John Lennon caírem da cara, exibindo a cicatriz na testa e arregalando estupefato o par de olhos cinzentos:

—Shun?!?!!

De cima da mesa, vestindo só botas e manoplas, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda abriu um sorriso, e deu uns passinhos tontos na direção da entrada do bar, sem saber onde pisava direito:

—Ikki, maninhooooooo!...

O povo abriu espaço, Ikki apenas pôs-se à frente, ligeiro: ainda a tempo de escorar o corpo nu do irmão mais novo, que desabava de cima da mesa.

—Eu senti muito...sua falta...irmãozão...

Shun aninhou-se como um filhotinho nos braços de Ikki, pegando no sono quase que imediatamente. O recém-chegado Cavaleiro de Fênix examinou o ar, o bafo do pequenino ainda rodeando seu nariz. Rosnou, sinistro:

—...Nirvana...!

E distribuiu seu olhar mais ameaçador a todos os presentes no bar, vociferando em alto e bom som:

—QUEM FOI QUE FEZ ISSO AQUI COM ELE?!?

Resposta quase unânime: uma multidão de dedos, perfeitamente sincronizados numa espontânea "chorus line" apontou para os Cavaleiros de Bronze, enquanto eles mesmos procuravam Ban de Leão Menor, que havia se evaporado do balcão. Ikki olhou-os de cima a baixo, enquanto Shun arrotava em seu ombro:

—Bom, e aí? Vocês tem algo a dizer?

Nachi, visivelmente lívido, deixou cair um dos pedaços da armadura de Andrômeda. Ichi sorriu, amarelo:

—Uh...serve..."desculpe"?

O Cavaleiro de Fênix apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, cerrou um punho e foi tranqüilamente na direção dos outros quatro. Os fregueses do bar, em um gesto de respeito e prudência foram saindo, quietos, sem olhar para trás. Ulisses voltou para seu balcão, se escondendo sob a máquina de espresso, caçarola no colo, ouvidos tapados com os dedos. Começou a assobiar um pouco, desafinado, uma melodiazinha de ninar criança. Era muito oportuna. Acalmava os nervos, trazia a paz e era boa para encobrir os ruídos de coisas se quebrando, louça estilhaçando-se, corpos arremessados, dentes arrancados a soco, ossos triturados e gritos de dor e agonia.

Saiu de lá instantes mais tarde, quando Ikki deixou o recinto: sem camisa, com o irmão adormecido no colo, devidamente embrulhado no seu salwar. O barman pegou uma vassoura e uma pá: ia fechar mais cedo naquele dia, precisava de tempo para arrumar toda a bagunça e contabilizar os prejuízos. Embaixo dos pedaços de mesas e cacos de vidro, um Nachi perfeitamente cego, de dois olhos roxos, atestava:

—Acho que não deu certo...

E a voz de Jabu, torcida, abafada, saída do meio de uma pilha de cadeiras quebradas lhe resmungava de volta:

—Juuura?...Eu nem tinha percebido, olha só...

Geki cuspia alguns dentes, Ichi contava escoriações e tentava se levantar, se apoiando em algum trecho de corpo que não estivesse doendo. Por fim, tateou no chão um objeto metálico, frio, alongado; algo que havia caído de dentro da armadura de Andrômeda e que logo reconheceu:

—É isso!

Os outros olharam para ele curiosos. Hydra parecia feliz, apesar dos hematomas e nariz sangrando. Erguia na mão o objeto—nada mais que uma chave de cobre, grande e bastante velha. A chave do quarto de despejo do Palácio Principal.

—Ainda temos esperança, gente! Sei de uma coisa que pode nos ajudar a resolver esse mistério do dia 12, é essa é só ir e pegar. Então, quem vai comigo?

Nachi e Geki se largaram no chão do bar, num suspiro de profundo desânimo, enquanto Jabu empurrava as cadeiras de cima do rosto pedindo para ouvir mais.Ulisses continuava assobiando, enquanto varria sossegadamente restos de madeira, cacos e estilhaços.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   
> 
> Episodiozinho viajandão e retrô: são coisas do tempo do guaraná com rolha o absinto caseiro, a Seka—fumada e chapadíssima musa loira dos filmes pornô da década de 80—o festival de Woodstock, chá de cogumelos, salwar (sumiu das vitrines desde que as roupas indianas caíram de moda), óculos do John Lennon, o sentido mais "divertido" da palavra "missionário" (aqui se fala mais "papai-e-mamãe") e Star Trek—que eu adoro, mas sou mais o Spock.
> 
> Na maioria, coisinhas ilegais, imorais ou que engordam: finalmente acho que estou justificando o disclaimer que eu pus no começo da fic. Avisei que não é texto para crianças. Bom, é verdade que até agora só tivemos um pouco de nudez, agarra-agarra amistoso, consumo de substâncias alucinógenas, delírios com M-Preg (culpem o Shun, eu não tenho nada com isso!), vouyerismo, violência, capitalismo selvagem, desperdício de melancias e uma mordida de rato nas partes íntimas. Ou seja, nada muito sério. Continuo me comportando como uma senhora de respeito: por exemplo, não teve nada com limão (***Deneb aparta a cabeça da trajetória de uma lata de Schweppes Citrus voando em sua direção. Acaba sendo atingida por outra, de Soda Limonada Antartica***). Tudo bem, providencio isso mais para frente, tenham paciência!
> 
> De resto, não muito o que falar, embora eu mesma esteja surpresa com o Ulisses, em sua primeira participação sonora em todas as minhas fics. Meu bebê disse sua primeira palavra, olha que fofo! Ou, bem...quase isso.
> 
> Isto continua?  **É claro que continua!**  Sigam-me os bons!!


	10. "Sete dias pro 12..."(ou "A Visita Patriarcal")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

interlúdio lírico & poético:

 

_"Sete dias pro 12..."(ou "A Visita Patriarcal")_

 

Manhã no palácio, e perto do quartinho

Nada se movia, nem um soldadinho

Guarda na guarita, feliz a roncar

Nem viu o sujeito, com a chave entrar

E Shun, em sua cama, após noite de caca

Sonhava com leite, Nirvana e ressaca

Atena, de olheiras, dormia pesada

Com um Gardenal, sumamente chapada

Só a secretária que ouviu um ruído

De bobe e pijama, foi ver o que tinha sido

Foi pro corredor, trocando pés, sonada

Olhou ao redor, quase que não vê nada

O sol mal saído, no átrio gelado

Deixava o caminho mal-iluminado

Mas surge aos seus olhos, numa aparição

O elmo vermelho e o manto pesadão

Com algo debaixo que estava mui vivo

Embora quem visse julgasse impossível!

Veloz qual a luz, ela um grito soltou

A patrulha de Shaina se aproximou:

_"Vão, imbecil! Idiota! Besta e Retardado!_

_Cretino! Energúmeno! Pateta e Tapado!_

_Olha a secretária caída no chão!_

_A tal desmaiou! Isso não é mole não!"_

Não havia ali nada, na terra ou no céu

Ficaram pensando o porque do escarcéu

Lá fora, o povo gritava e fugia

Mirando o sujeito que se escafedia

Sem piscar os olhos, um viu direitinho

A figura estranha sair ligeirinho

E sem mais idéias, surpreso, pensou:

_"Deuses, que horror: o Patriarca voltou!!!"_

Todo empoeirado dos pés à cabeça

Com cheiro de mofo, e furado de traças

Pisava na capa e quase caía

Com um morto-vivo ele bem parecia

Elmo ainda brilhava! O manto tão negro

Ombreiras de espeto e asas de morcego

A máscara escura o seu rosto a guardar

Contas no pescoço formando um colar

Ia pelo mato, sem rumo, à toa

Folhas e cipós lhe formavam coroa

Estava mais magro, e alguém percebeu

Qu'era bem mais baixo:  _"Ué, o homem encolheu?"_

Mas era o Patriarca, isso sem discussão

Quem quer que o visse não negava não

Seguiu se embrenhando, a cabeça a bater

Sem mesmo notar, não tinha o que temer

Já que toda a gente do estranho correu

_"Isso é assombração, o Patriarca morreu!"_

E lá pelas tantas, sem ver onde ia

Na orla de um brejo o "fantasma" caía

Sem olhar pra frente, voou no vazio.

Chafurdou no lodo escorregadio

E mesmo atolado, falou, muito sério:

_"Mas desse dia 12 eu resolvo o mistério!"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   Ah, um momento de poesia, para o leitor viajar na beleza harmoniosa dos versos e no expressar lírico de sentimentos tão puros. Claro não poderíamos viver sem a meiguice açucarada de Shaina ou a imponência tão nobre e sóbria com a qual o "visitante" se apresentou no Santuário. E claro, um interlúdio folgado desses me dá tempo para respirar, tomar um suquinho e recarregar as baterias (me dêem um desconto, estou para lá de Bagdá!).
> 
> O poema que deu origem a este singelo diamante do romantismo Saint Seiya é conhecido por "Era Véspera de Natal" ou "A Visita de São Nicolau" ("'Twas the Night Before Christmas" ou "A Visit from St. Nicholas"), escrito—há controvérsias—por um certo professor de literatura grega chamado Clement Clarke Moore. É um dos poemas natalinos mais famosos que se tem notícia: foi dele que vieram os nomes das renas do Papai Noel—embora eu, quando li, tenha sentido falta do Rudolph. Em inglês é fácil de achar na web, em português existe também, em uma ou duas traduções meio claudicantes.
> 
> Agora de volta ao trabalho, todos contentes, bem dispostos...Ninguém vai querer limão mesmo, né? (***Deneb foge, sob uma chuva de latas de Schweppes Citrus, Soda Limonada, saquinhos de Mupy e limões Tahiti com casca e tudo***).
> 
> Isto continua?  **É claro que continua!**  Sigam-me os bons!!


	11. Rumor, conspiração e espreita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

9.

 

_Rumor, conspiração e espreita_

 

—Fez um serviço de mestre, seu idiota!—rosnava Jabu de Unicórnio para o colega ao lado—Mestre do Santuário! Conseguiu espalhar o pânico mais rápido do que um enxame de abelhas assassinas! Agora complicou tudo!

—Não complicou ainda não!—o outro respondeu, de humor estragado, tirando as pontas do cabelo moicano de cima do nariz—A prova disso é que chegamos aqui: pegamos o manto e o capacete, demos um jeito de escapar, estamos de olho. Ninguém vai nos ver mais! Ou o que você queria, uma fórmula de invisibilidade?

—Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de sair correndo fantasiado pelas alamedas do Palácio!

Unicórnio estava azedo, e o desconforto da posição não ajudava em nada: empoleirado em um galho de árvore perigosamente torto, sob o mormaço de uma noite particularmente abafada, feito em embrulho no pano negro, pesado, cheirando a mofo. Pior que isso apenas se faltasse espaço.

—Vocês dois: silêncio! E encolham os traseiros que aqui está apertado!

Jabu e Ichi de Hydra resmungaram, se acomodando sob o tecido. O galho sacudiu um pouco, rangendo. O companheiro junto aos dois se enrolava um pouco mais na capa, tentando esconder os joelhos agigantados.

—Pare de puxar! Tem que cobrir nós três, ô espaçoso!

—Então: não está me cobrindo direito. Podem achar meu Cosmos e...

—Ah, cale a boca! Aliás, Ichi que história foi essa de trazer o Geki com você?

Hydra suspirou. Não havia sido idéia dele trazer Geki de Urso, alto demais e largo demais para se ajeitar decentemente sob o manto, ainda que sozinho. Mas não teve escolha: o outro Cavaleiro havia grudado nele como um percevejo, logo após a rendição dos turnos da guarda.

—Idéia nenhuma: isso aí veio sozinho!

Geki deu de ombros, irritado:

—Você é que está para mais, lacraia! Eu tenho coisa importante para fazer aqui, tem muito em jogo!...Ei, quietos! Olha lá!

Fizeram silêncio, concentraram as atenções. Do alto da árvore, divisavam tranqüilamente a janela ampla de uma das casas do Alto Comando e seu interior, um quarto de dormir luxuoso e elegante. De uma porta à esquerda, Mu, o Cavaleiro de Áries entrou, vestido em um robe acetinado, enxugando as pontas do cabelo com uma toalha. O Cavaleiro de Urso parecia ligeiramente atônito:

—Ah é...o Mu...Que está fazendo aí?

Ichi o olhou, com ar de desprezo:

—Ele MORA aí, caso você não tenha notado.

—Não, não mora: essa é a Casa de Touro! Ou nós estamos olhando a casa errada; não era para olhar a Casa de Áries, mas a de Touro e o Mu é Cavaleiro de Áries e...

Jabu deu-lhe uma cotovelada no rim, exigindo silêncio. No quarto, Mu se aninhava na cama, com um pote de unguento e uma pasta gorda de ofícios. Com ar de cansaço, examinava os papéis atentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que passava o unguento na ponta do nariz e nos braços, muito vermelhos.

— Olheiras de fadiga, rosto e braços queimados...Ele está com uma cara meio ruim, não acham?

—Bom, isso se explica: passou a tarde inteirinha na oficina, martelando armaduras com a cara na fornalha. Não saiu nem para comer: o sarnento que levou o jantar pra ele. Nunca teve tanto serviço aqui desde que voltou do Tibete.

—E serviço por nada, suponho!—Jabu fuzilou Ichi com os olhos—Apenas por que a tropa entrou em histeria coletiva depois do “Mestre” ter sido visto por aí correndo no pátio! Lacraia, você é mesmo um “gênio”!

Ichi não fez caso:

—Isso é problema dele, não nosso. Estamos aqui por outra coisa. E você também não está aqui só para ver se o Mu anda feliz e bem-disposto, não?

—Quietos, escutem!

Interrompidos pelo Cavaleiro de Urso, os outros dois voltaram a atenção para a janela. Mu conversava com uma voz, que surgia de fora do quarto:

—Pega um marca-texto para mim?

—Pego. Amarelo, verde ou rosa?

—Ahn...os três.

Geki olhou, atento e concentrado, olhos brilhando, como se tivesse realizado uma grande descoberta:

—Tem mais gente aí! Eu sabia!

Os outros dois fizeram de conta que não o escutaram, sem conseguir esconder as feições de aborrecimento. Da porta maior do quarto, Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Touro, apareceu trazendo algumas canetas. Mu deu um sorriso gentil:

—Obrigado, Alde. Assim eu adianto um pouco essa bagunça.

Aldebaran sentou-se ao seu lado, afagando-lhe os cabelos ainda úmidos:

—Sem problemas. Mas, olha, acho melhor você largar isso por hoje, já é muito tarde.

—Eu sei, por mim eu largava—o lemuriano foi abrindo as canetas, pondo marcas nos papéis—Só que desta vez não dá nem para pensar em deixar serviço acumulado. E do jeito que estão as coisas...podemos esperar uma outra pilha de ofícios maior que essa, amanhã logo cedo.

—Verdade, e tudo bem dizer de uma hora para outra—Aldebaran suspirou—Por conta de uma coisa boba, um trote, vai todo mundo subindo pelas paredes! É como a gente já dizia: bom-senso aqui não serve para nada.

Na árvore, Geki fazia um ar pensativo:

—Curioso isso...Sim, Eu esperava que o Aldebaran estivesse aí. Mas o Mu...o que está fazendo na Casa de Touro?

Ichi respondeu, de má vontade:

—Você aceita como resposta: “eles são um casal gay e o Mu está aí apenas porque os dois dormem juntos todas as noites?”

—Qualé, Lacraia! Não tem nada disso!!!

—Ok, e se eu disser que eles estão aí para fazer contato com os homens-beterraba alienígenas de Plutão, indicando para eles qual o melhor jeito de invadir a Terra e assumir o controle da Via Láctea?

Geki fez silêncio, encarando feio o Cavaleiro de Hydra. Então desviou os olhos para baixo e rosnou, secamente:

—Hum...isso encaixa com a teoria de conspiração do Jabu. Pode ser.

Virou a cara, fazendo que se concentrava na espreita. No quarto, Mu continuava lendo os ofícios.

—Nem me fale em bom-senso, virou artigo fora de mercado...Olha só essa: “solicitação do 16º. Alojamento de Recrutas para a compra de material de construção, pás e escoras destinadas à construção de um túnel de fuga, ligando o Santuário até...”o que? Herce...

—Ahn...—o Cavaleiro de Touro examinou o papel—Herceg Novi. Fica no Montenegro, se não me engano.

—Montenegro?! Ficaram loucos de vez?!?

Aldebaran se espreguiçou, levantando da cama:

—Ignore. Amanhã logo cedo vou pedir formação da tropa, falar bem a sério com os recrutas. Essa maluquice tem que parar...Esse foi o único túnel?

Mu baixou os olhos, num suspiro desanimado:

—Mas que nada: até agora, cinco. Um deles, o pessoal do armazém de rações já havia começado a cavar. Tão engraçado ouvi-los falando: “Mas Comandante Mu, temos que nos proteger...É só um túnel até o  _Monastiráki_ , nada de mais...” Só que abriram um buraco enorme bem no depósito de víveres frescos do setor Delta: tudo ficou cheio de entulho. Precisamos tirar peixe e carne de lá às pressas, antes que estragassem ainda mais. E, claro, eu tive que ajudar a consertar a parede, a tropa sozinha não conseguia...

Na árvore, Jabu resmungava:

—É, isso explica porque o peixe do almoço estava com um gosto insuportável obra de construção!

Geki parecia satisfeito, enquanto rabiscava algo numa caderneta.

—Sim...tudo está indo bem.

—Não para meu estômago—Unicórnio continuava protestando—Sabe o que é comer atum ao molho de tijolo?

—Ele acha que está indo bem para o bolso dele, só pode ser—Ichi ralhava, com tédio—Acho que esse idiota apostou com alguém que o Aldebaran não é gay. Acertei, Geki?

Urso fechou a cara, num ar indignado e furioso:

—Você não tem mais nada para fazer do que me perguntar isso?!

—Apostou ou não apostou?

Geki bufou, inchou, ergueu o punho, como se quisesse derrubar Ichi da árvore à socos. Hydra não se intimidou, olhava-o com um sorriso cínico. O Urso, vermelho de raiva, guardou a mão sobre a caderneta, desviando o olhar para a janela:

—50 pratas, com o Ban...mas só apostei porque tenho certeza, olhe você mesmo!

Ichi começou a rir, Jabu pediu silêncio novamente: a conversa no quarto prosseguia. Mu continuava examinando os documentos enquanto Aldebaran tirava do armário uma toalha e algumas roupas.

—E isso acontece porque este é o Exército de Atena, a força-tarefa divina, capaz de romper estrelas com os punhos e que deveria proteger a humanidade nas crises mais extremas. É, imagine se não fosse...ainda tem xampu no banheiro?

—Desculpe, Alde, eu usei quase tudo. Acho melhor você levar um novo. Meu cabelo estava só fuligem, deu o que fazer pra limpar...

O brasileiro sorriu, enquanto pegava um frasco de xampu no armário:

—Ah, tudo bem. Aliás, sobre fuligem, entulho e afins, você soube do incidente que aconteceu na base de Kastória?

Mu pensou um pouco:

—Fiquei sabendo, mas não entendi nada. Uma história maluca, sem pé nem cabeça. Não comentaram de vítimas, mas...que conversa era aquela de “quarentena de área”?

—Era isso mesmo, por incrível que pareça—Aldebaran disse, saindo para o banho—Fui até lá de tarde, assim que terminei a escalada de inspeção do observatório de Star Hill. O problema todo foi por conta do que aconteceu aqui no Santuário: como notícia ruim corre, e boato corre mais rápido ainda, a tropa de Kastória ficou sabendo da aparição do Mestre no Palácio Principal. E decidiu tomar “providências sérias”.

—Não me diga: mais um túnel?

—Não—e Touro, fora das vistas, abriu o chuveiro—Um bunker. Não queriam abandonar o posto, e pra garantir que iam ter como ficar na base numa situação de crise, resolveram fazer um abrigo seguro nas montanhas ao lado. Só que resolveram cavar com pressa, usaram máquinas, explosivos, Cosmos, exageraram na profundidade...bom, se alguém duvidava da existência de reservas de urânio 235 de alta potência nas montanhas de Kastória, pode mudar de idéia: eles acharam. Nem deu para falar de perto com os soldados: temos uma tropa que brilha no escuro, pura radioatividade. Fora a contaminação nuclear do ambiente, coisa para uns dois meses, talvez mais...

O Cavaleiro de Áries segurou as marcas rituais da testa.

—Túneis, bunkers, minas de urânio...Mas isso é que eu chamo de um exército inteiro indo para o buraco! Ninguém merece!

—E não é só o exército: nossos planos também vão estar indo para o buraco se isso continuar piorando.

Jabu ergueu a cabeça, atento: estavam falando de planos! Antes que Ichi e Geki pudessem fazer algum comentário, agarrou-lhes as bocas, enquanto ia escutando. Mu parecia contrafeito:

—Ah, não, de jeito nenhum! Eles não podem falhar, são importantes para nós!

—Mas pode acontecer. A menos que esse clima tenso se acalme nos próximos seis dias, estaremos com problemas...É, ao invés do que a gente queria, vai ser consertar armaduras na forja e requisições de novos túneis pra você...e supervisões em bases esburacadas, marchas para lugares absurdos e berrar com soldados para mim. Igual a hoje. Maravilhoso.

—E pensar em tudo o que a gente fez pra que as coisas dessem certo—a voz do lemuriano era pura frustração—arrumar as pessoas certas, as coisas certas, ver os lugares mais adequados para fazer tudo, ajeitar escalas, consultar previsões...

Jabu analisava, bastante interessado:

—Isso mesmo, agora estão dando com a língua nos dentes. Parece coisa grande! Andaram apelando para oráculos!

—Olha, Jabu, eu não sei não...

Hydra não terminou a frase: Unicórnio novamente o interrompeu, exigindo silêncio. No quarto, Mu se largava sobre a cama, aborrecido, as mãos na fronte enquanto o robe se entreabria, descortinando um bom trecho de coxas esbeltas, muito brancas:

—...até tratamos de nos livrar da Companhia 16-Gama, pra que ninguém atrapalhasse, e agora isso acontece...Não estamos com sorte.

Ichi arregalou os olhos:

—É Jabu, você estava certo...Foram eles que arrumaram de dispensar a tropa!

—Isso eu já sabia, das anotações do Nachi—Unicórnio seguia atento, desenhava nos lábios um sorriso de vitória—mas agora, ouvindo da boca do Mu, soa como uma confissão de crime perfeita...O que você acha, Geki?

Geki não respondeu: parecia ter sido fulminado por um raio.

—Geki?

Urso finalmente recobrou a voz, balbuciando, vistas esbugalhadas:

—Perfeita...perfeita sim...A coxa é perfeita...

Os outros dois o encararam, perplexos.

—Coxa?!

—Eu disse o que? Ah, não, eu dizia confissão! É, o Comandante Mu tem um belo par de confissões, digo, ele fez confissões! Ah, não me olhem assim!

Se encolheu, aborrecido, murmurando “É o calor, só o calor, mofo maldito...50 pratas, não vou perder, tenho certeza!” Ichi e Jabu seguiram com a espreita, arrebitando as orelhas para o que o Cavaleiro de Touro falava, sob a ducha:

—Bom, não vamos nos dar por vencidos: o caso é sério, mas ainda tem jeito. Encaremos pelo lado positivo: já ajeitamos muita coisa, e o que importa agora é não deixar a situação fugir do controle. Se conseguirmos manter a Corregedoria nos trilhos, e segurarmos essa onda de pânico que seja por uns dias, acredito que vamos ter chance.

—E aí você falou num problema grande—Mu respondeu, pensativo, sem dar atenção para as coxas descobertas—A Corregedoria. Milo andou feito um louco hoje, caçando informações e levando gente para interrogatório. Não acho que vá afrouxar a garra nos próximos dias. E se não afrouxar...adeus dia 12!

O ponto onde Jabu queria que chegassem: dia 12. Unicórnio se esticou todo, o galho rangeu novamente, Hydra o segurou pelo braço antes que perdesse o equilíbrio. Aldebaran continuava:

—Menos pessimismo, diabinho! Milo é um problema que dá pra contornar: não vai ser a primeira vez que a gente lida com ele, e nem a última. Ele é previsível: grita, esperneia, faz barulho, mas vive pelas regras. Não vai fazer o que quer que seja sem um argumento muito sério nas mãos. E essa crise não é séria, ele não vai conseguir nada.

—Por enquanto—Mu suspirou, se virando na cama enquanto um ombro macio fugia do robe—Eu tenho receio que de bobagem em bobagem alguém ainda consiga fazer uma calamidade. Já dizia meu mestre Shion: “Nunca subestime a burrice alheia”.

—Concordo. E é por isso que temos que manter nossos olhos bem abertos. E pulso bem firme nesses dias. Nem que a gente tenha que pegar um pouco mais pesado com a tropa, dar umas repreensões mais duras, até castigar se estiverem exagerando nas burradas. Um pouco de “tolerância zero” de vez em quando não chega a fazer mal pra ninguém.

Mu riu.

—Vai acabar arranhando a sua imagem de comandante gentil e bonzinho: lembre-se que a tropa lhe considera como um pai.

—Bom, um pai que se preze não deixa os filhos por aí, fazendo qualquer besteira. Tenho o dever de criá-los, educá-los, e fazê-los amadurecer como pessoas responsáveis. Eles vão me agradecer mais tarde, pode ter certeza. E, mais importante: temos que pensar nos nossos interesses. Essa loucura toda já nos atrapalhou demais.

Fechou o chuveiro, um ruído de trilho logo indicou a porta do box se abrindo. O Cavaleiro de Áries se espreguiçou sobre os lençóis, deixando o robe escorregar ainda mais de cima do ombro, um bom lance de costas vindo à mostra por entre o cabelo de ametista. Geki, na árvore, engoliu em seco. Jabu aguçou ainda mais o ouvido, sem a interferência do som do banho. Mu largou os ofícios um instante, os olhos verdes do lemuriano acintosamente cravados no torso de bronze que entrava, de toalha ao ombro, músculos vigorosos ainda reluzindo de umidade.

—Eu não quero que nada interfira desta vez. Mesmo com essa crise de agora, não vamos deixar nossos planos fazer água. Nem que os deuses entrem no nosso caminho.

Unicórnio arregalou os olhos, cutucando Hydra e Urso:

—Ele disse isso mesmo?! “Nem que os deuses entrem no nosso caminho”?!?

—Acho que disse—Hydra pensava—Mas vai saber o que quis dizer com isso...Pode ser só jeito de falar.

—Jeito de falar muito suspeito! E que deuses são esses que poderiam interferir?

O brasileiro ajeitava a longa cabeleira negra com os dedos, jogando para trás os fios úmidos, ainda pesados. Áries sorria, acompanhando os movimentos do outro Cavaleiro sem desviar a vista, encantado com a toalha que brincava sobre a pele morena, ora sobre o tórax, ora sobre a nuca, criando displicentemente um jogo de esconder e mostrar.

—Nem a nossa Deusa? Olha que ela tem andado bem...alterada...

—Não se preocupe com Atena, eu já dei um jeito nela. Está tudo acertado: no dia 12, vai ter uma surpresa da qual não vai se esquecer tão cedo. E nós vamos poder cuidar dos nossos assuntos, bem mais importantes.

Jabu quase caiu do galho, abismado do fundo da alma, a voz estrangulada num guincho.

—VOCÊS VIRAM O QUE ELE DISSE?? ELE...ELE...

Hydra segurou-o pelo traje, fechando-lhe a boca, nervoso:

—Fique quieto, não é hora de gritar! Esqueceu que essa capa não é à prova de som??

Unicórnio tentava se recompor, ainda muito agitado:

—Eu sabia, ele agora confessou! Ele...Aldebaran deu um jeito em Atena, tirou ela do caminho, ele acabou de falar isso!! Isso é a prova, a conspiração existe! Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!

Ichi tentava fazer o colega ficar quieto, sem muito sucesso. Geki deu um soluço de espanto, palavras engasgadas, travadas no fundo da garganta. Os outros dois, nervosamente, voltaram os olhos para a janela. No quarto Mu, de costas para os vigias empoleirados, se ajoelhava sobre o largo colchão, deixando o robe largar-se de vez, desabando até as ancas. Estendia a mão para o Cavaleiro de Touro:

—Você sabe mesmo escolher prioridades, Alde.

Aldebaran sentou-se na cama, enlaçou a cintura delgada do lemuriano com os braços. Mu tirou-lhe a toalha dos ombros, foi enxugando delicadamente as mechas úmidas de cabelo negro que pendiam sobre a fronte do brasileiro. O moreno o encarou, com um sorriso:

—Sou bom nisso, diabinho.

Deixou os lábios roçarem gentis sobre o rosto de Áries, a exalação arrepiando a pele de marfim. Deu-se abrigo na curva do pescoço, fez brotar um suspiro numa mordida delicada, longa, cheia de vontade. Na árvore, um Geki de Urso muito nervoso parecia querer sair dali o quanto antes.

—Olha, a gente já viu tudo o que tinha que ver aqui, vamos embora...

—Que pressa é essa, Zé Colméia?—e Ichi o deteve, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso gaiato—Vai ir embora assim, sem a capa pra esconder você?

—É por isso que estou dizendo para todos nós irmos embora! Já vimos tudo, eles já confessaram, nós...

—Ainda pode ter coisa importante lá, eles podem falar mais!—Jabu segurou Geki pelo ombro—É muito cedo para a gente sair!

—E ainda nem começou a parte boa, vai por mim, Geki!

Urso não sabia se olhava ou escondia o rosto, estava vermelho, o coração aos pinotes. No quarto, Aldebaran brincava com os relevos do corpo de Mu, uma das mãos a percorrer-lhe a silhueta enquanto a outra encontrava o pote de ungüento, abandonado sobre os lençóis:

—Hum...o que é isso?

—Um...hidratante—o Cavaleiro de Áries ofegava, a consciência visivelmente turva em desejo, braços enroscados no outro, o robe quase se desprendendo da cintura—Eu estava usando...para refrescar...Meu rosto...ardia...

Touro ergueu a sobrancelha, com um sorriso lascivo.

—É bom para coisas que ardem? Interessante, vamos ver isso...

Serviu-se de uma bela quantidade de creme e deslizou a mão por entre as coxas do lemuriano, fazendo-o gemer alto, agitando os quadris em frenesi e se agarrando com ímpeto aos seus ombros musculosos.

_—Aaah...Nge glang...d’mar!..._

O rosto de Geki empalideceu, a boca aberta num espasmo, meio caminho da incredulidade e do choque. Ichi ria baixinho enquanto Jabu observava, no esforço de extrair algo comprometedor do diálogo de alcova:

—Ingue...o que? O que ele disse???

E a brincadeira continuava para dentro da janela, Touro mais uma vez enchendo os dedos de ungüento, afastando a malha lustrosa do robe do companheiro enquanto lhe sorvia avidamente os lábios. Beijo entrecortado de arfares e sentenças desconexas, ao mesmo tempo em que expunha livre, por meros segundos, a carne imaculada de glúteos tenros, apetitosos.

—Parece que não funcionou muito bem, diabinho...acho que continua ardendo...Se eu tentar outro lugar, quem sabe...

E escorregou a palma por detrás das nádegas do amante, tateando ao meio enquanto o cetim de seda voltava a seu posto, largado sobre mãos e ancas. Momento de ironia acortinada em que Áries gritava, em puro desvario lúbrico implorando por mais:

_—Nge glang pho...NGE GLANG D’MAR!...AAHHH...Nga la go...nga la...spyad ah...lus ’brel zhu..._

_—La yö, nge dpa ’wo mdzes...nge ro tsa ngar mo..._

—Essa agora!—Jabu resmungava, as idéias rigidamente mais ocupadas com planos de sabotagem do que com a cena lasciva à sua frente—Os dois estão falando coisas que eu não entendo, que droga! Eu devia ter trazido um gravador!

—Pra que?—Ichi continuava se divertindo, mal segurava o riso—A não ser que você tenha muito interesse em descobrir como é que se morde a fronha em tibetano...

Geki, desnorteado, não agüentou o comentário. Trêmulo, quase em pânico, se virou para os outros dois colegas, erguendo a voz:

—NÃO...NÃO É NADA DO QUE ESTÃO PENSANDO! NÃO É...N-NÃO É NADA DISSO...!

Jabu lhe deu outra cotovelada forte, exigindo silêncio. Hydra provocava:

—Não é nada do que, homem? Só porque você está vendo suas cinqüenta pratas voando pela janela dos Comandantes enquanto eles se divertem um pouquinho? Relaxe, dinheiro não é tudo na vida, são só bens materiais...

—Mas não é só pelo dinheiro, é que eu...quer dizer, nós...quer dizer, vocês...isso aí não é nada, eu vi!...Você também viu, os dois viram, não viram? Foi só uma coisa...uma coisa normal, não tem nada acontecendo!

—Ah, eu vi sim, tudo normal...Essas coisas acontecem desde que o mundo é mundo, fornicação entre machos é coisa de rotina...

—Os dois façam o favor de calar a boca que eu quero escutar??

Ninguém deu ouvidos à Jabu. Geki estava quase roxo, sacudindo as mãos e tentando juntar respostas aos trancos, parecia que ia explodir. Ichi continuava abafando as próprias gargalhadas.

—Não inventa, tem que ter uma explicação para tudo isso, eu sei que não é...não é o que parece...que não é uma coisa dessas!!! Tá certo, o Mu a gente sabe que é esquisito, eu concordo, não boto fé mesmo...mas o Aldebaran é homem, é machão, eu sei que é, não tem bicha assim que nem ele, tá na cara que...

—Ah, é, muito macho, um perfeito caminhoneiro, total. Só está fazendo a parte dele, engatou uma primeira e daí fez uma ligação direta no Mu, nada de mais. E você, não fique assim tão espantado: se só de ver uma reles mão no câmbio alheio você quase desmaia...imagino a sua cara na hora que um deles resolver meter a chave no contato e engatar uma ré, acho que você morre...

Urso perdeu as estribeiras, fulo da vida já brandia um dedo no rosto de Ichi, encobrindo a vista de Jabu com o antebraço.

—Escuta, você para com isso, lacraia dos infernos! Já disse que não tem que levar na maldade! Tudo o que você vê você pensa que é sacanagem?!!

Hydra devolveu seu melhor sorriso sarcástico, e um olhar venenosamente gelado:

—Tudo não. Só o que  _ **é**_  sacanagem.

O galho da árvore chacoalhava, Geki tentava agarrar o pescoço de Ichi, Jabu era sufocado pelo dilúvio de panos negros que se jogava em sua cara, sem ordem.

— Fofoqueiro é o diabo, vê uma coisa e já vai inventando outra em cima, isso é negócio de mulher! Mulherzinha!! O veado aqui é você! Só pode ser pra estar assim tão interessado!

—Ô, qualé? Sem estresse, urso-sem-óculos, você só viu umas coisinhas...Eu nem lhe falei ainda que a Grande Abóbora não existe, não precisa ficar nervoso...

—Vou calar essa sua boca podre! Eu já disse que não é nada, e nem vem com essa que eu vi, porque eu não vi nada!! Não tem nada lá!  **Eu-não-vi-nada!**

**—Calem a boca vocês dois!! Vão nos escutar!!**

Unicórnio, com a paciência arruinada, soltou os braços da capa e agarrou raivoso os outros Cavaleiros de Bronze pelos cabelos, sacudindo com força. Ichi, com uma cara de dor e troça, apenas apontou a janela:

—Ai, Jabu, duvido muito: os da chefia parecem bem ocupados pra escutar seja lá o que for. Olha lá...

No quarto, os cabelos ainda úmidos em lavanda e negro se esparramavam selvagemente nos lençóis, acompanhando o bailar de corpos nus sobre o leito. Mu de Áries gemia sem cerimônias, olhos perdidos em nuvens, sorriso rendido de puro êxtase. Coxas abertas, joelhos erguidos alto, cingindo com braços e pernas o físico musculoso de Aldebaran, que o invadia livre, enérgico, voraz. Suor a se derramar da pele enquanto se davam prazer, as vozes roucas misturadas num ofegar ansioso.

_—...ah...nge yang dag ’grogs...ahh...aaahhhh...nge dga’wpo...aaahhh..._

—...isso, fala...fala mais, meu diabinho...meu amor... _nge dpa ’wo...nge dga’wpo..._

Aquilo passou do limite: Geki travou, lívido, de olhos esbugalhados, boca escancarada num fremir incontrolável. De um salto pôs-se em pé sobre o galho, quase tirando a coberta dos amigos, fazendo a madeira dar estalos. E soltou a voz num berro, de uma vez:

**—NÃO É POSSÍVEL!!!**

—Hã? O que?

E a madeira estalou de vez, levando abaixo folhas, flores, casulos de borboletas, um ninho de pintassilgos abandonado, excrementos de doninha, um louva-deus, dois besouros de chifre, três Cavaleiros de Bronze debaixo de uma capa mofada, ornada por um elmo vermelho com asas de morcego. Quatro metros até o chão, sem escalas. Pouso dolorido, que seria bem pior não fosse o amparo meio encaroçado de uma coisa mais tenra que o solo, logo embaixo de todos, amortecendo a queda.

—AH!

Momento que passou aparentemente em branco, pelo menos aos habitantes do quarto: seguiram o que estavam fazendo sem interromper, ocupados unicamente nos exercícios da pronúncia de idiomas bem raros e das junções carnais bem dispostas. Estatelados na grama, os intrusos ainda podiam ouvir uma ou outra palavra que fugia pela janela aberta.

_—...mang ’wa!...mang ’wa ah!...MANG ’WAA!..._

—...ah...diabinho!... _La yö..._

Cheio de gravetos e zonzo da queda, Unicórnio tentava atinar as idéias:

—Entendi direito? Eles querem um...mangá?! Enquanto transam?!

Hydra e Urso nem responderam: um muito atarefado, tirando folhas de dentro da boca e o outro estático, em trauma profundo, rezando em sussurros o mantra cíclico de “não é possível... eu não vi isso... não é possível...” Apenas uma outra voz, moribunda, deu retorno; sufocada em meio aos panos, bolor e galhos partidos:

—Paaa...

Os três Cavaleiros de Bronze se entreolharam:

—“Paa”..?! Mas o que...?

Sob o capacete, amassado e lançado ao chão de qualquer jeito, o som se repetiu, em tom ainda mais agonizante:

—...paa...a...aaa...

Intrigados, tatearam o manto. Encontraram, pisada sob a madeira uma bolota anormalmente carnuda, encorpadura de bicho no que deveria ser só grama. Bicho grande, comprido, de crina dourada que saía pela beira da capa, mais longa que a de um cavalo, mais sedosa que um gato de madame. A origem do som esquisito.

—...pa...a...

Ichi ergueu o manto, deu uma espiadela. Preferiu voltar o tecido onde estava, arregalando os olhos em assombro, muito branco:

—Ai, não!

Jabu nem quis conversa, apenas tomou-lhe o elmo e a ponta da capa das mãos, puxou tudo de uma vez para saber o que tinha em baixo. Descobriu a imagem perturbadora do homem loiro, distinto, alto e magro, com um galo enorme na testa, sangue do nariz manchando a túnica, olhos em azul celeste se revirando nas órbitas, sem prumo e sem rumo:

—Paa...tri...aaaarcaaa...

Os olhos finalmente pararam, desconjuntados, o restinho de firmeza do corpo amoleceu. Os três Cavaleiros de Bronze estacaram, fôlego preso ante a mais terrível revelação que poderiam ter naquela hora:

—Shaka de Virgem?!!?? Mas que ele estava fazendo aqui?!!??!

Com os corações disparados, se enrolaram no manto e deram três pulos atrás, numa sincronia que jamais conseguiam, nem sob os berros de Shaina nos exercícios de ordem unida. A figura inerte do loiro os encarava, rosto virado para eles, olhos sem vida, baba escorrendo no queixo largado mole, em algo que lembrava muito sorriso de quem descansou em paz.

—Ele não está...Está?...

No quarto, os sons e palavras incompreensíveis aumentavam de intensidade, próximos de um encerramento de apoteose na farra dos sentidos. Os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro iam logo se desocupar, ter tempo de esticar os ossos, relaxar, podiam sair da cama para tomar uma boa ducha juntos...ou talvez ir até a janela...Olhar a noite estrelada pela janela...

...achar o corpo estendido no chão.

—VAMOS DAR O FORA DAQUI!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   Baixem as armas, até que enfim teve limão! Um limãozinho discreto, até não muito puxado no ácido, limãozinho doce mas indiscutivelmente limão. Mais que suficiente pro público ficar contente, não é mesmo? (***voa mais uma lata de Sprite no palco, com os dizeres escritos: “Mais limão, esse foi só amostra!”***)
> 
> E, provando que sou uma ficwriter generosa, e que não sou de querer mal meu público (mesmo levando latas de Schweppes Citrus na cabeça a cada capítulo), eis agora...
> 
> **O Pequeno Glossário Deneb Rhode de frases Tibetano-Português!!!**
> 
> Sim, porque eu usei muita frase em tibetano nesse capítulo, e é justo que eu não mantenha meus leitores à deriva, boiando mais que banana-boat na Praia do Arpoador. Essas frases são resultado direto de meus conhecimentos do nobre e distinto idioma falado nas montanhas do Himalaia (os quais, devo dizer, precisam de aperfeiçoamentos. E ainda são muito...setorizados, digamos assim. Mas já deu pra quebrar um galho).
> 
> As traduções são aproximadas, para o bem da manutenção do sentido.
> 
> _—Aaah...Nge glang...d’mar!..._
> 
> (—Aaah...Meu touro... garanhão!...)
> 
> _—Nge glang pho...NGE GLANG D’MAR!...AAHHH...Nga la go yö...nga la go...spyad ah...lus ’brel zhu..._
> 
> (—Meu touro...MEU GARANHÃO!...AAAHHH!...Eu preciso...Eu quero...aproveita, me pega...transa comigo...)
> 
> _— La yö, nge dpa ’wo mdzes...nge ro tsa ngar mo..._
> 
> (—Sim, meu diabinho bonito...meu doce desejo...)
> 
> “dpa ‘wo” é diabinho. Mas não um diabinho “genérico”. Explico no fim do glossário.
> 
> _— ah...nge yang dag ’grogs...ahh...aaahhhh...nge dga’wpo...aaahhh..._
> 
> (—...ah...meu amor, meu companheiro...ahh...aaahhhh...meu amor...aaahhh...)
> 
> “nge yang dag ‘grogs” é uma expressão meio intraduzível. Quer dizer “meu amor” ou “minha companhia perfeita”. Mas se refere a um amor ou companhia perfeita de natureza BEM SEXUAL MESMO.
> 
> _—(...) nge dpa ’wo...nge dga ’wpo..._
> 
> (—... meu diabinho meu amor...)
> 
> de novo, não é um diabinho qualquer: é um dpa ‘wo. Eu explico depois.
> 
> _—...mang ’wa!...mang ’wa ah!...MANG ’WAA!..._
> 
> (—...mais!...mais!... MAAIS!...)
> 
> _—(...) La yö..._
> 
> (—... Sim...)
> 
> Bom, isso aí. Antes que alguém reclame de “mas em que raio de bordel você aprendeu tibetano?” eu já avisei: meus conhecimentos são limitados, bastante específicos e setorizados (podem rir que eu deixo). E ainda estou aprendendo: procurei por as frases do modo mais correto que pude, mas ainda assim, não estão totalmente vacinadas contra erros e besteiras.
> 
> Então faço o apelo: se você fala tibetano fluentemente, leu esta fic com atenção e achou algum erro, por favor me avise que eu conserto (sei que as chances de que eu encontre alguém assim neste mundo são menores que as do Itapipoca de vencer a copa da UEFA, mas esperança é a última que morre).
> 
> Pra finalizar a notinha que prometi sobre "dpa ‘wo": como eu disse, não é um diabinho qualquer, dos que sai por aí de chifrinhos e tridente, fazendo diabruras. Mas um diabinho específico de lendas tibetanas: os chamados “Dançarinos Celestiais” (que em outros países ganham o nome de “daka”). São criaturas mágicas famosas por sua sabedoria—inspiram e guiam os humanos—representadas por jovens rapazes de uma beleza rara (e, segundo o que eu pude notar, muito andrógina), corpos esguios e flexíveis, cabelos flutuantes muitas vezes de cores incomuns, que aparecem do nada e bailam suspensos no ar.
> 
> A aparência é bonitinha—e lembra demais um certo lemuriano que conhecemos—mas cuidado: os "dpa ‘wo" tem poderes que podem ser bastante destrutivos. Os machos até são menos perigosos, e mais “do bem”: a palavra, “dpa ‘wo” originalmente se refere a “herói”, “salvador”, alguém que ajuda. Mas as fêmeas (chamadas de "mkha 'gro ma", ou “dakini”, e consideradas as mais poderosas da espécie) costumam ser bastante ameaçadoras: são famosas por causar loucura e acidentes, e usam singelas coroas e colares de ossos humanos. Fofo, não?
> 
> E antes que eu me esqueça: fiz uma menção ao Monastiráki no texto. É um mercado de pulgas de Atenas, muito famoso e frequentado por turistas. Como eu prometi, não vou mesmo largar os leitores no escuro, aqui se escreve, aqui se explica!
> 
> Fanfic também é cultura. (e, ai, dessa vez deu para ficar pregada! Que texto longo!)
> 
> Isto continua?  **É claro que continua!**  Sigam-me os bons!!


	12. O Terror e o Pânico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._

10.

_ O Terror e o Pânico _

Refeitório 2, manhã bem cedo, naquelas horas embaçadas onde nem o sol acordou. Com as bandejas do grude ordinário do desjejum, praças e oficiais iam tropeçando uns nos outros, no começo de mais um dia de funções. Acomodado em uma das mesas compridas, Nachi de Lobo perdia a colher na tigela de mingau; ao seu lado, Ban de Leão Menor calmamente tomava sua xícara de leite com café enquanto detinha os olhos atentamente num jornalzinho.

— Algo de bom no “Constelações” hoje? Pensei que esse banheiro de cachorro só saía de vez em quando no sábado.

Ichi de Hydra se aproximou, cumprimentou a dupla e foi sentando ao lado de Nachi, o colega sorriu amarelo, dedos lambuzados, ainda entretido em resgatar o talher do fundo da goma pardacenta. Ban observou Hydra de cima a baixo, atento por uns instantes, sobrancelha erguida, contando mentalmente os arranhões e hematomas na careca do interlocutor.

—Saiu hoje. Edição extra.

—Deve ser mais um evento pra comemorar mudança de fase da Lua ou aniversário de alguém lá de cima...é só isso que aparece nesse troço—Jabu de Unicórnio uniu-se ao grupo, sentando ao lado de Ban, cara tão ralada quanto a de Ichi, olhos ainda pesados de sono, aos bocejos—Normalmente só compensa ver os quadrinhos, eu nem gasto mais meu dinheiro nisso.

—É, está certo—Leão Menor continuava folheando o jornal, circunspecto—Não costuma ter nada que preste nos artigos...mas hoje...heh, fala sério!

Unicórnio ia revirando o mingau sonolentamente, olhava sem interesse para a logomarca mal-feita do “Constelações em Revista”, meio-tablóide fuleiro de periodicidade duvidosa, que se autoproclamava orgulhosamente “o informativo oficial do Santuário de Atena”. Escorregou a mirada pelas letras impressas a chumbo sem se dar ao trabalho de juntá-las, mexeu a gororoba um pouco mais. Só quando deu de cara com a foto, estampada capitalmente na primeira página, que foi notar de um tranco as razões para se imprimir o jornaleco tão fora de data, e com tanto estardalhaço.

—COMO??

Acordou na hora, largou a colher atolada no desjejum enquanto saltava em cima do colega, grudando-lhe a espádua como um papagaio. Ichi e Nachi o observavam perplexos enquanto Ban reclamava, tentando espantar o outro Cavaleiro dos ombros:

—Dá um tempo! Toma, pega logo! Se quer ler, lê duma vez, mas sai de cima de mim!

As mãos trêmulas agarraram o pasquim, enquanto os olhos se arregalavam ainda mais, viajando nervosos entre a imagem do Cavaleiro de Ouro desfalecido e o texto da manchete, um êxito impagável do jornalismo de caserna:

_TRAGÉDIA: SHAKA DE VIRGEM TOMBA ENTRE ÁRVORES GÊMEAS!_

_"O Conselheiro-Mor do Santuário foi encontrado nos fundos da Casa de Touro, inconsciente e ferido na cabeça. Tido como possível reencarnação de Buda, estava caído entre dois abacateiros, numa enigmática reencenação improvisada da morte de Sakyamuni. A Corregedoria procura o autor do brutal atentado."_

Ichi levantou-se da mesa, pegou o jornal das mãos do amigo catatônico. Espanto inevitável.

—Mas...mas...mas isso agora...!!

Jabu nem se mexia, o rosto bloqueado numa expressão de transtorno, a pálpebra saltando sozinha. Hydra abriu o jornal, foi lendo a matéria, cada vez mais abismado a cada linha.

_"Shaka de Virgem foi levado pela manhã à Enfermaria do Santuário, onde os médicos de plantão avaliaram seu estado. Conforme declarou a enfermeira-assistente, Sra. Euphrasia Tatopoulis, a saúde do Conselheiro-Mor ainda inspira cuidados: ‘Olha, poderia ter sido pior, mas que ele levou uma bela cacetada no meio da moringa, isso levou. Vai precisar de algum tempo até que ele consiga recitar mantras sem confundi-los com as músicas da Noviça Rebelde’. De acordo com laudo emitido pelos médicos, Shaka foi vitimado por um golpe bastante severo: indícios sugerem um impacto equivalente a 250 quilos, caindo de uma altura de quatro metros. ‘É a mesma coisa que o peso de umas três ou quatro pessoas. Ou como se um urso grande tivesse subido no abacateiro e despencado na cabeça dele’, completou Tatopoulis."_

—Três pessoas...Um...urso no abacateiro...Urso grande...Essa não...

Ban encarou os dois colegas, expressão de fastio, tolerância gasta de prévia.

—É. Eu tenho até medo de perguntar o que é que vocês loucos andaram fazendo ontem de noite...E a propósito, por onde anda o “urso que caiu do abacateiro”? Estou querendo saber como fica nossa aposta.

Ichi não respondeu, continuou lendo.

“ _A arma usada na agressão, um galho de 1m25 de comprimento, estimados 20 quilos e com abacates ainda verdes, foi encontrada na cena do crime e encaminhada ao departamento de Perícia da Corregedoria. ‘Só poderemos afirmar alguma coisa após um exame detalhado do objeto’, afirmou a Amazona de Prata Marin de Águia, que coordenou a equipe de investigação no local. Marin, entretanto, não nega que é grande a possibilidade desse agressor ter poderes notáveis: ‘Seja quem for, estava aqui dentro e conseguiu acertar com muita força ninguém menos que Shaka de Virgem. Isso é muito preocupante. Todos sabemos o quanto Shaka é poderoso, é difícil até imaginar qualquer um dos Cavaleiros daqui conseguindo fazer isso, mesmo os do Alto Comando.’”_

Baixou o jornal, queixo caído, vistas esborrachadas, quase dois pires de chá lhe dominando a face. Nachi de Lobo, ainda lambendo os dedos melados de mingau ajudou Hydra a se sentar. Leão Menor ria, a cada sinal de desespero dos amigos.

—Não vejam a coisa pelo lado ruim. Pensem: quantas pessoas já derrubaram o Shaka até hoje? Isso é um feito notável! Talvez até conte como currículo: vocês deviam pensar nisso...

Jabu saiu do transe, enfurecido:

—Muito, muito engraçado! Agora, não se esqueça que você também tem parte nisso: estamos juntos nesse barco, sabia?? Ou vai dizer que você não participou do plano, nem pegou o “Nirvana”??

—Ah, vamos com calma aí!—Ban respondeu com secura, olhando meio ressabiado em volta—Até onde eu sei, quem estava de posse de seja lá o que for de irregular, era sempre vocês e não eu. Como arrumaram essas coisas é outro assunto, e, de verdade, não é bom discutir isso aqui no meio de tanta gente. Ichi, por favor continue lendo.

Hydra tossiu um pigarro, seguiu em frente com a notícia:

_"Um outro enigma também levantado pela reportagem foi o motivo pelo qual o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem estava de manhã em um local tão incomum quanto o pomar nos fundos da Casa de Touro, e bem embaixo de uma das janelas da ala residencial. Até agora não foram emitidos comunicados oficiais esclarecendo esse fato. Questionado a respeito ao chegar na Enfermaria, o oficial-imediato da Casa de Virgem, Cavaleiro de Bronze Ikki de Fênix alegou pressa e se negou a falar mais detalhadamente com os jornalistas. Mas fez uma declaração taxativa antes de entrar: 'Primeiro o que aconteceu com meu irmão e agora isso com o Shaka: eu joguei pedra na Estátua de Athena, só pode! Mas uma coisa juro para vocês: se eu pegar quem fez essa, garanto: terá uma morte lenta, dolorosa e com os mais criativos requintes de crueldade que eu conseguir imaginar.' "_

Unicórnio empalideceu. Ban apenas olhou para o lado, com um proposital ar de desentendido. Nachi engoliu em seco, tateando com os dedos melados ao redor do olho esquerdo, sobre um gordo inchaço roxo, bem visível.

—Bom...você acha que ele está falando sério?

Hydra, com cara de transtorno, balançou a cabeça em fúnebre sinal de aprovação. Enxugou um pouco do suor gelado da testa com o guardanapo, e retomou a leitura.

_"Localizado mais tarde por nossos repórteres, o Cavaleiro responsável pela casa onde aconteceu o incidente, Aldebaran de Touro, disse que a presença do Conselheiro-Mor no pomar não se tratava de um fato isolado: 'Ele costumava fazer isso constantemente: ficava vagando por lá, no meio das árvores mais raras, as que ficam perto da janela do meu quarto. Quando o encontrei pela primeira vez fazendo isso, disse que estava apenas colhendo abacates, que eram difíceis de encontrar na Grécia, e por aí vai. Eu preferi não argumentar, mesmo vendo que ele não estava com abacate nenhum, gaguejava e tinha o rosto bastante vermelho. Aquilo: sobre certas coisas, até por uma questão de civilidade é melhor não discutir. Mas, sério, ando pensando em comprar cortinas mais grossas.' Outro Cavaleiro de Ouro presente na casa durante a noite do crime, Mu de Áries, também não se revelou surpreso: 'Acho que isso dá uma idéia de por que o nosso digníssimo Conselheiro-Mor é uma pessoa sempre tão bem informada'. E concluiu, em tom bastante irritado 'Francamente, se esse galho não tivesse caído nele, eu ainda iria acabar perdendo a paciência e jogando um eu mesmo! Privacidade deveria ser algo sagrado!' "_

—Só faltava essa—Ichi largou o jornal, um sorriso gaiato estampado na cara, tirando um pouco do ar de desconcerto—mas será que o Shaka também estava aproveitando o peep show da janela do Aldebaran? Bom, não vamos detonar: até eu que não sou chegado nessas coisas estava achando curioso. Sem maldade aí: eu disse "curioso”, nada mais.

—Curioso, não: intrigante—Jabu cortou—Ele talvez estivesse investigando alguma coisa a respeito da conspiração. A gente viu que tem algo lá.

—Ah, tinha: um bocado de energia noturna por parte de dois dos nossos chefes: vamos falar sério, que disposição! E isso no fim de um dia de matar: faça idéia como é normalmente, sem vistoria em Star Hill, sem hora extra de forja e por aí vai.

—Tá interessado demais, Lacraia, acho que você gostou—Leão Menor se largou a rir, enquanto Ichi praguejava, com uma cara azeda—Mas, agora: isso quer dizer então que vocês viram muito bem o que acontecia no quarto da chefia, não foi?

Jabu se apressou a responder, severo:

—E eles estão armando algo, pode ter certeza! Eu disse que temos que tomar uma providência e é sério, eu ouvi que...

—Tudo bem, essa parte dá pra pular: eu quero saber da outra parte, a que realmente interessa de fato: e aí, pelo jeito dava pra ver bem o que acontecia lá dentro, na cama dos dois, não?

Ban fixou os olhos na cara dos companheiros. Unicórnio e Hydra se entreolharam, meio vexados:

—Uh...que dava, dava.

—E conforme o Lacraia disse...rolando a maior diversão lá com os “modernos”. Estou certo?

—Bom...pareciam estar aproveitando, e bastante.

—Não era nenhuma outra coisa não, vocês tem certeza?

Jabu tamborilou os dedos na mesa, olhando para Nachi, que ainda tentava pescar a colher no mingau.

—Bom, fora a conspiração...é, o resto não era outra coisa, nada que desse pra confundir com migalha dentro da roupa. Estavam...bom, acho que não preciso entrar em detalhes, né??

Ban abriu um sorriso, quase cruel:

—Era só o que eu precisava saber. Bom, agora é só achar o Coala de Abacateiro e cobrar o que o lesado me deve. Cinqüentinha dá pra se divertir bem: se não rolar escala vou tirar a noite em Atenas hoje. Mas cadê o safado? Ficou com medo e fugiu?

—Bom, fugir não fugiu não, eu acho—e Nachi, concentrado, finalmente conseguiu tirar a colher do fundo do prato de mingau—Mas acordou muito cedo, quer dizer, acho que nem dormiu. Ficava dizendo uma coisa estranha de “mas não era, não era”. Bom, o caso é que saiu antes do toque de alvorada e...

Não terminou a frase: uma amazona esbaforida entrou subitamente no refeitório, sacudindo os braços, pedindo atenção imediata:

—Pessoal, vocês não sabem da última: está rolando convocação urgente do Alto Comando!! Todo mundo, até os interinos, o Nikol do Protocolo, todo mundo está indo pra sala da Deusa! Parece que fedeu de vez o lance do nocaute do Shaka!!

Soldados e oficiais arregalaram os olhos, surpresos:

—Mas como assim? Que é que está havendo??

—Estou vindo agora da Sala da Guarda, e peguei o Milo, da Corregedoria no caminho. Não falei com ele, mas ouvi algo que ia falando com um dos interinos de casa, que “ia pedir estado de alerta máximo até resolverem o caso do atentado”. Ele disse isso mesmo: “alerta máximo”, com todas as letras!!

Impacto geral:

—Peraí, alerta máximo? Mas e nossas folgas?!

A mulher ergueu os ombros, gesticulando nervosamente, ainda tão nervosa quanto chegou:

—Alerta máximo é alerta máximo: vão cancelar tudo! Nem de fim-de-semana, nem licença-prêmio, nem bônus de serviço, nem chopinho em Rodorio no fim da tarde, nem coisa nenhuma! Gente, estou correndo pra lá agora mesmo, eu quero só ver como acaba essa coisa!

A tropa no refeitório se agitou em rebuliço, largando pratos de mingau e copos, num burburinho nervoso, troar do descontentamento em meio ao choque. Entre frases de “Meus quinze dias na praia não!” e “Se eu descobrir quem derrubou galho de abacate no Shaka, juro que mato!” homens e mulheres foram saindo correndo pela porta, tomando o rumo da escadaria do Alto Comando, quase em um estouro de botas e couraças. Na mesa do desjejum, ainda sentados, Ichi e Jabu encaravam Ban, que os fuzilava com os olhos:

—Armaram uma boa desta vez, hein?

—Ah, tenha dó! Foi um acidente! E também agora não é hora de pensar em folga!

—Bom, gente, sem pânico—e Nachi continuava tentando pescar a colher no fundo do mingau, afundada de novo no baque da notícia—Verdade...o Milo vai pedir pra cancelar licenças, eu sei como ele é...mas ainda tem o resto do Alto Comando, tem a Deusa...quem sabe não cancelam? Esperança, né?

—Esperança eu tenho agora só de receber minha grana—Leão Menor rosnava, irritado—Com folga ou sem folga o urso safado perdeu, vai ter que pagar! Cadê ele?!

Como que atendendo ao chamado de Ban eis que entra no refeitório vazio um radiante Geki de Urso, muito calmo, exibindo no rosto um sorriso de quem acertou na loteria. Cantarolando uma melodiazinha improvisada, sinal claro de que se sentia um felizardo:

—Eu ga-nhei e você per-deu!...Eu ga-nhei e você per-deu!...

Se aproximou da mesa, com o andar seguro de quem é o dono da situação. Ignorou as saudações e perguntas dos colegas, ainda empatados com o atraso e a boa disposição do companheiro: foi direto à frente de Leão Menor e cutucou-lhe o nariz:

—Eu ga-nhei e você per-deu!

Ban nem se abalou: fechou a cara e estendeu a mão num gesto bem claro.

—Nem vem com história, que eles já me contaram tudo! Vai pagando meus cinqüenta aí!

Geki continuava cutucando o nariz de Leão Menor, cantarolando:

—Meu a-mi-go, você não entendeu: eu ga-nhei e você per-deu!

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze trocaram um olhar perplexo, Lobo chupava o dedo, sem piscar, Jabu pôs a mão na testa, desolado. Ichi se levantou, pegando Urso pelo ombro, tentando fazê-lo sentar:

—Olha, Geki, eu até compreendo que o que você viu ontem foi um choque muito pesado, que suas convicções e talvez sua mente estejam profundamente abaladas...Eu entendo isso, sei que você passou por algo muito forte...mas agora... bom, vamos ser realistas...Eu sei que é duro, mas...

—Mas não aconteceu nada, lacraia—E Geki continuava sorrindo gaiatamente, apontando para si próprio e para Ban—Eu ga-nhei. E ele per-deu!

Ichi olhou de lado para Nachi, sem soltar os ombros do colega eufórico. Sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse diante de um aparelho irremediavelmente quebrado. Ban, em aborrecimento visível, continuava a demanda:

—É conversa, esse cara só está querendo me enrolar. Só que eu não perdi coisa nenhuma, você sabe muito bem! Você estava com esses dois ontem, caiu na cabeça do Shaka como um urso maduro e com isso melou minha folga! E, sim, você viu o Aldebaran transando com o Mu ontem, não pode negar! Aposta é aposta, agora paga de uma vez!

Geki sacudiu o dedo, em negativa:

—Não tão cedo, Garfield! Aí é que é: eu sei que eu vi Aldebaran transando com Mu, sim, claro que vi, até aí você acertou. Mas nossa aposta não foi essa, você esqueceu? Apostamos especificamente sobre “a orientação sexual do nosso caro Comandante”...

—Eu sei muito bem o que eu apostei com você! E o Aldebaran estava lá, metendo ferro no Mu! Agora, esperto, como é que você vai me dizer que ele não é gay??

Todos olharam para Geki, interrogativos. Urso deu uma risadinha e sentenciou, com firmeza transbordante:

—E eu digo: tenho argumentos para isso. Posso afirmar com segurança: ele não é gay.

Silêncio. Unicórnio ergueu uma sobrancelha, Lobo gesticulou em resposta, sinal de quem não entende nada enquanto tentava limpar-se no guardanapo. Ban continuava com a mesma cara de poucos amigos, mão espalmada, mexendo os dedos:

—Mesmo? E quis são esses “argumentos” que você tem?

—Argumentos definitivos, meus amigos. E com os quais...eu ga-nhei, e você, Felino Nanico De Cabeça Grande, per-deu! Afinal, meus caros Jabu e Ichi: o que foi que nós vimos lá, naquele quarto?

Ichi fez uma cara de aborrecimento:

—Não precisamos dizer de novo, precisamos?

—Bom, certo, não precisa. Mas, pergunta: quem estava fazendo o que ali?

—Mas como quem estava fazendo o que?! Os dois estavam fazendo sexo, copulando, trepando, fornicando alegremente! Precisamos entrar em detalhes nisso??

—Mas claro: os detalhes importam—e Urso caminhava ao redor deles, segurando o queixo em pose sagaz, imagem digna dos ilustres detetives de filmes de mistério—Afinal, isso faz toda a diferença. Caro Jabu, eu lhe pergunto: quem estava pegando quem?

O Cavaleiro de Unicórnio ficou vermelho como um pimentão:

—Err...eu estava prestando mais atenção no que eles diziam...O caso da conspiração e...

—Quem estava pegando quem, Jabu? Não fuja do assunto: você estava comigo e viu.

—Ah—e Unicórnio engasgou—Bom, ok, tá bem: Aldebaran. Era ele que estava...aham...por cima e...

—Exatamente!...

Leão Menor interrompeu, azedo:

—Ah, não! Nem me vem com essa de “quem está por cima não é viado”, que não cola! Macho catando macho, em cima ou embaixo não faz diferença: ainda é homem com homem! E desde que eu me conheça por gente, homem com homem, não importa a ordem é gay, viado, boiola! AGORA DEIXE DE PALHAÇADA E PAGUE LOGO DE UMA VEZ!!

—Calma, que estresse!—e Geki sorria, inabalado—Eu concordo plenamente com você: embora eu ache que...bom, estar “em baixo” seja realmente o cúmulo da viadagem, “em cima” também não muda o fato de que é viadagem. E sim: homem pegando homem é viadagem, não importa como.

Mais silêncio. Desta vez Lobo que pediu a palavra, timidamente, coçando a cabeça:

—Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: homem pegando homem é gay, certo? E...bom, aí não importa a ordem: se em cima ou em baixo, é gay tudo igual...

—Certo!

—Mas aí...você viu o Aldebaran, que é homem, fazendo sexo com o Mu...que também é homem...Com o Aldebaran em cima e o Mu logicamente embaixo...mas isso não é gay. Ai...eu não entendi.

Geki olhou para os colegas, com o ar jubiloso de quem resolve um grande mistério:

—Isso mesmo! Mas há uma falha na sua teoria, caro Lobo: Você disse: “Aldebaran, que é homem, fazendo sexo com o Mu...que também é homem”. E aí é que está...

E lascou, de peito estufado:

—...acontece que o Mu não é um homem!

Todos arregalaram os olhos, Hydra segurou a cara atordoado, Jabu sacudiu a mão, de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer. Apenas Ban não se abalou: continuava firme no propósito de receber seu dinheiro:

—Nem vem que essa de alienígena não cola!

—E quem falou em alienígena? Eu acho que o Mu é gente como nós. Mas veja: estou falando pra você: o Aldebaran não é gay. Ele estava fazendo sexo sim, com o Mu sim, e sim, o Mu é um ser humano. E disso se deduz...

—Que você bateu a cabeça com muita força?

—Não, Ichi. Se deduz que O MU É UMA MULHER!

Alvoroço: não tanto pela revelação em si, mas pelo teor patente de absurdidade. Ichi sacudia o moicano, totalmente bestificado:

—Ah, mas você bateu sim a cabeça com muita força! De onde você tirou tamanha idéia maluca??

—Não tem nada de maluco, é a pura verdade! Eu notei isso ontem, quando olhei para as pernas dele! São lisinhas, coxas macias, longas e ao mesmo tempo suculentas, branquinhas, dava vontade de agarrar...

Ban se irritava de vez:

—Tá, você achou as pernas dele um tesão. Isso não prova que ele é uma mulher, isso prova que você é meio gay!

Geki nem se estressou: parecia febril, extasiado com a própria teoria:

—Não, meu amigo: aquilo eram pernas de mulher, de uma mulher bem interessante por sinal. Vejam, faz todo o sentido: o Mu, ou melhor, “a” Mu não tem nada de homem. Não tem sinal de barba ou algo do tipo: tem sim aquele rostinho delicado, pele sedosa, cílios longos, cabelos macios, olhos verdes brilhantes, o corpinho esguio com a cintura fina, quadris redondos e...

—E um gogó maior que o meu, voz grossa e nenhum peito! Como eu disse, isso não prova que ele é uma mulher, e sim que você é gay! Totalmente gay!

—Nada a ver isso—e Urso continuava sua defesa de tese—Afinal, veja bem: ela é esbelta como uma modelo de passarela. Todos sabemos que modelos de passarela, magrinhas acabam tendo gogó, é normal. Voz grossa também: nem toda garota fala fino, algumas engrossam o tom até para parecerem mais sensuais. E quanto aos peitos, não é a primeira mulher sem peitos que se vê por aí: ora, como o Shun nos disse, a namorada do chinês também não tem peito, e é mulher assim mesmo. Logo...

Leão Menor atalhou, roxo de fúria:

—TUDO BEM, MAS E O DETALHE MIMOSO NO MEIO DAS PERNAS DELE, NÃO CONTA??

Geki sorriu, rosto de perfeita vitória. Se dirigiu aos outros dois colegas de poleiro:

—Então: vocês viram algum “detalhe no meio das pernas” de Mu? Como era: podem dar uma descrição?

Ichi e Jabu ficaram rubros de pura vergonha:

—Ei, qualé?!

—Tinha ou não tinha “detalhe”? Vamos, só falar.

Os dois Cavaleiros de Bronze se prepararam para dizer um sem número de palavrões, mas embatucaram no meio do caminho. Pareciam ter atentado para algum evento até então desconhecido para eles. Meditativos procuravam revirar coisas na memória, encontrar a ponta de um fio de meada perdido ali. Após uns bons instantes de reflexão, vexados, pareciam não ter chegado a lugar algum:

—Bom, eu lembro pouco... Tinha o véu da cortina na frente, ainda mais que...bom, eu não estava pensando nisso, eu tinha sim que ver algo da conspiração e...

—Hum...eu não sou de ficar olhando essas coisas. Bom, se o assunto é “partes”...tinham as do Aldebaran...mas do Mu não lembro não: ele estava de costas, tinha o robe...e depois, na hora “H” , a posição não deixava ver nada, e tinha tanto cabelo...

Urso caminhou na direção de Leão Menor, olhando-o firmemente nos olhos.

—E eu também não vi nada. Resumindo, meu caro Ban: ninguém viu esses detalhes. Ninguém. O que me leva a crer...que não tem detalhe nenhum. Sim, o que nós vimos lá foi um homem macho, com tudo de macho e comportamento 100 % macho fazendo sexo com uma mulher belíssima, o que é algo que dá pra esperar de um macho como ele. Ou seja...

Aproximou-se de vez do colega, e deu-lhe mais um cutucão no nariz:

—...não-é-gay! Eu-ga-nhei!

Ban estapeou-lhe a mão:

—Isso é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi na vida! O Mu uma mulher? Ah, tenha dó! Você apenas não quer pagar meu dinheiro, mas vai me entregar ele sim ou lhe arrebento o focinho!

Nachi segurou Geki delicadamente pelo braço, tentando apaziguar as coisas:

—Pois é, a gente entende sua teoria, claro...mas há de convir que é uma idéia esquisita. A gente sempre ouviu falar que o Mu era homem...ainda mais que ele nem usa máscara...Se fosse mulher, o uniforme exige a máscara, não?

O Cavaleiro de Urso fez uma expressão grave, e pôs a mão no ombro de Jabu, falando em tom austero:

—Eis aí. É uma mulher se passando por homem, algo misterioso e que, sim, pode fazer parte de algum plano mal-intencionado. Afinal, por que uma mulher faria aquilo? Mulheres, afinal tem tantos direitos quanto homens para avançar na carreira, vejam a Shaina, que manda em nós todos. Não acho que ser mulher a prejudicasse em algo para se tornar Cavaleiro, ou melhor, Amazona, seja de Prata, Ouro ou o que seja. Isso tudo...combina com sua teoria da conspiração. Estão escondendo algo!

Unicórnio estava sem palavras: esperava sabidamente que alguém lhe desse crédito nas investigações sobre um possível complô. Mas a forma como estava acontecendo parecia algo totalmente surrealista. Geki continuava o discurso, enérgico:

—E escondendo mal, diga-se de passagem: para mim está óbvio que é uma mulher, ainda mais que tem filho e tudo. O Cadete Pestinha, movido à doces! Como o Shun falou: um garoto “parrudinho como o pai e com as marcas na testa da mãe”! Pura herança genética!!

—Geki, mas eu pensei que as marcas do Mu fossem tatuadas. Como que uma criança iria herdar isso?...

Lobo continuava puxando o colega pelo braço, na vã esperança que algo lhe devolvesse a razão. Ignorado, como sempre. Urso desvencilhou-se sem olhar para ele, mais preocupado em expor a mais recente nuance descoberta na crise. Apontou resoluto para Ban, ainda de cara feia e mão estendida.

—Mas isso vai ter fim, ah se vai! E vai acabar hoje mesmo, assim como nossa aposta, ô gato vira-latas cabeçudo. Eu vi a movimentação lá fora, parece que alguma coisa provocou uma convocação geral do Alto Comando, não?

— “Alguma coisa” leia-se a bordoada que você deu no Conselheiro-Mor e que ainda vai custar nossas folgas! Está todo mundo em polvorosa!

—Excelente!! Isso quer dizer que a guarda patrulheira deve estar mais preocupada com o que acontece na sede, e mais que tudo: nosso caro comandante e—sim— a “esposinha” dele também foram para a reunião!

Ban continuava rosnando:

—Não sei o que tem de bom nisso!

—Mas eu sei o que tem de bom! As Casas do Alto Comando estão descobertas! É a ocasião ideal para alguém invadir e procurar evidências, tanto das armações que eles estão maquinando contra a Deusa quanto da real condição do “Cavaleiro” de Áries, ou melhor: dessa Amazona sem máscara e que esconde a identidade!

O rosto de Jabu se iluminou:

—Mas é verdade! Geki está maluco, mas essa idéia faz sentido. Podemos entrar sem sermos notados! E o momento é ótimo, afinal não tem ninguém prestando atenção, todo mundo foi ver se o Milo vai cancelar as licenças. Temos a chance de olhar o quanto quisermos, em todos os cantos enquanto eles não voltam!

Ichi e Nachi coçaram as cabeças: era afinal um plano viável. Mas não escondiam uma pontinha de receio a franzir-lhes a testa: as expressões de Geki e Jabu, numa euforia quase digna de internação em camisa-de-força de algum modo chegavam a lhes assustar sutilmente. Unicórnio voltava ao combate: havia recuperado o ânimo demolido na leitura do jornal.

—Vamos logo, não temos tempo a perder! Muito bem, Sarnento: qual é a rotina dos patrões de manhã? Sei que eles não ficam na mesma casa, vão alternando. Onde você acha que podemos achar mais coisas?

Lobo pensou, por alguns instantes:

—Hum...difícil dizer. Normalmente eles vêm para a casa do dia após o café da manhã. Trazem a papelada ou mandam alguém trazer: dona Astásia, eu, o pessoal do setor de Arquivística...Mas hoje, aconteceu isso tão cedo. Ontem eles passaram a noite na Casa de Touro, e eu pensaria em achar mais coisas em Touro mesmo, já que as folgas da Astásia e da Arquivística também estão em jogo: deve estar todo mundo lá na sede, cercando a sala da reunião. E eu, bom...eu estou aqui, né? Acho que não deu tempo de ninguém levar os papéis.

—Ótimo, já sabemos para onde ir!

Urso interrompeu, sorriso afiado de esperteza:

—Espere, Jabu: mas e se aproveitarmos a chance para investigarmos as duas casas? Você e o Lacraia vão para a Casa de Touro olhar esses papéis... e eu, o Sarnento e o Cabeção vamos para Áries: afinal é lá que deve ter algo sobre a verdadeira identidade da...

—“O Cabeção” não vai: já falei para não me meterem nas suas trapalhadas!—Ban atalhou, dando de ombros enquanto ia saindo do refeitório—Eu vou lá para cima, afinal minha folga em Bali também está na unha do Milo. Mas que fique certo: hoje sem falta você vai ter que me pagar, urso caloteiro! Ou vai sobrar para você!

Geki lhe mostrou a língua, puxando o olho em claro deboche:

—Pode falar à vontade, cabeça de abóbora! Vai, fala o que você quiser! De noite, lá no Ulisses é que vamos ver quem vai mesmo ter que pagar quem! Vai preparando as MINHAS cinquenta pratas...porque é hoje que eu desmascaro essa Amazona de Áries!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Ms. Rhode's Rambled Reports:**_   "12" está de volta, para a alegria do pessoal que acompanha a fic: os eternos cinco no fundo da sala, mais meu gato que dorme sempre na frente do monitor. Todos esperaram ansiosamente durante esses meses, e agora, prometo, vou tocar a fic em frente com mais constância (isto é, se minha saúde física e mental deixar).
> 
> E, como sempre, "12" vai gerando polêmica (abençoada pretensão a minha!): desta vez a pergunta que não quer calar é "afinal, existem abacates em Atenas?" Bom, a resposta para isso é: sim! Embora não sejam árvores locais, os abacateiros se dão bem no clima quente da Grécia, frutificam, soltam brotos e nem chegam a ter grandes problemas de adaptação. Ainda, a maioria dos abacateiros da Grécia veio importada, mas algumas empresas (de frutas e jardinagem) já produzem mudas nascidas e criadas lá mesmo.
> 
> Capítulo dedicado a ótima Enfermeira-chan, presente de aniversário ligeiramente atrasado para ela. Não deu para preparar tudo à tempo, mas o que vale é a intenção. Espero que tenha ficado um capítulo legal e que você se divirta bastante, Enfermeira!


End file.
